


True Romance

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Minor Character Death, Retelling, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почти дословный ретеллинг фильма Тони Скотта "True Romance" ("Настоящая любовь"), снятого по сценарию Тарантино. Я тырю и из оригинального сценария, и из фильма. Поскольку ретеллинг очень близок к оригиналу, интереснее читать, если фильм не смотрели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: один из первых фиков по дж2, след-но, не вычитан на предмет "Джеев" и "Дженов" :-D

* * *

**Prelude**

* * *

Мой папа хотел, чтобы я преподавал в школе физику, а мама - чтобы я стал ветеринаром или, на худой конец, пел в церковном хоре. Но по физике я получал одни тройки, соседские собаки меня не уважали, а петь... Ну, у меня есть голос, и я даже сумею набренчать какой-нибудь кантри-хит, но хор? Нет, не настолько у меня хороший голос. Да и церковь мне не по душе. В общем, я, чтобы хоть как-то порадовать маму, поступил в колледж, потратил на эту бессмыслицу четыре года, получил диплом спортивного врача и отшил за это время три десятка парней. Я устроился работать в тот самый госпиталь, где еще младенцем мне делали прививки, из госпиталя перебрался в тот самый спортклуб, где подростком играл в бейсбол. Мама была мной довольна, отец тоже не жаловался. А потом мне как-то незаметно исполнилось двадцать пять - и я объявил маме с папой, что уезжаю.

Дело было в том, что я понял, чего хочу. Вышло, правда, совершенно не так, но в результате - даже лучше. В Топеке, Канзас у меня закончились деньги, и я пошел в городскую библиотеку - там было тихо, спокойно и прохладно. Я перечитывал "На дороге", и это навело меня на дельную мысль: в тот же вечер я позвонил домой, и папа перевел мне сотню баксов.

У меня замечательная семья, правда, я люблю их бесконечно. Но я уже вышел из того возраста, когда ради маминого печенья можно даже выбыть на часок из игры в Ковбоев и Индейцев. Я не рассказал им самого главного, и в Де-Мойн, Айова я позвонил на мобильный отцу. Кажется, я тогда читал что-то проникновенное и грустное про любовь, кажется, комикс, и я должен был, обязан был рассказать им все сейчас.

Мы крупно поссорились. У меня закончились деньги, сломался мобильник. Я чувствовал себя готовым на любые подвиги. Айова - очень зеленый штат, очень тихий, и я был уверен, что смогу устроиться там хотя бы на несколько месяцев на спокойную работу, а вышло... Вышло по-другому.

Меня занесло в Давенпорт, и я нашел библиотеку на берегу Миссисипи, читал ковбойские романы, устроился в порту грузить ящики, а по выходным учился стрелять из винтовки. Покупать новый мобильник я не стал – слишком проникся ощущением, что меня выбросило на обочину хайвея конца сороковых. По вечерам я шатался по барам, зарабатывал себе на пиво игрой в дартс, и мне уже через месяц стало безумно скучно. Я перестал появляться на работе, пытался звонить из баров маме, но она не брала трубку, хотя я точно знал, что ей хотелось. Деньги кончились, в карманах, как говорится, была дыра - как, впрочем, и на коленках, и на заднице. Я с грустью думал, что скоро придется искать деньги на новые джинсы.

Однажды я забрел в шумный клуб. Вообще-то в Давенпорте шумных мест нет в принципе, и я очень удивился, когда за неприметной дверью оказалась пьяная толпа, но совершенно не удивился широкой лапе, норовящей сунуть руку мне под ремень. Надо сказать, что в тот вечер я был готов на все, лишь бы развеять скуку, и когда ко мне подошел отвратного вида чернокожий толстяк с предложением поработать на его знакомого, я, не думая, согласился.

"Знакомого" звали Рози, и обитал он в притоне под клубом. Он целыми днями валялся на диване в леопардовом халате, полосатых шортах и ярко-синих носках, смотрел порнуху по кабельному, курил гашиш, явно приторговывал чем-то потяжелее. Он был абсолютно лыс, на пол-лица тянулся страшный шрам - от левого виска до щеки, и глаз под шрамом был водянисто-серого цвета. Мне было любопытно ровно до тех пор, пока я не заметил в рукаве дурацкого халата револьвер.

\- Как тебя зовут, деточка? - спросил меня Рози, щелкая каналами.

\- Дженсен, - сказал я. - Очень приятно.

\- Дженн-сенн, - протянул Рози, довольно цокая языком, и направил на меня висящую над диваном лампу - видимо, одним глазом в полутьме он видел плохо. Я сощурился и пожал плечами - привык к такой реакции, хотя вот лично мне доводилось встречать людей с куда более причудливыми именами.

\- Мне сказали, что вы ищете кого-то для работы, - подсказал я, когда мне надоело строить из себя экспонат эротического музея.

\- Ищу, ищу, деточка, - охотно согласился Рози. - Давай я тебе все объясню. У нас тут городок маленький, и хоть дело мое - популярное и прибыльное, клиентуру нужно привлекать новую. Я, понимаешь, бизнесмен по натуре, мне расширяться хочется. Вот лежал я вчера, курил траву, и зазвонил у меня телефон. Знаешь, о чем я подумал? Телефон - великолепное средство связи! Можно ведь не только лицом к лицу продавать, но и удаленно! Ты мне скажи, Дженн-сенн, одну вещь, развей мои сомнения: ты ведь мужикам в попку даешь?

\- А можно лампу пониже? - попросил я, и Рози с широкой улыбкой отпустил абажур. Лампа зашаталась, как качели: вперед-назад, вперед-назад. Я сунул руки в карманы и оглядел подвал, ожидая, что какая-нибудь деталь подскажет мне, какой дать ответ. Весь зал был затянут дымом, у дальней стены на ковре лежали полуголые девушки. Одна из них помахала мне рукой и рассмеялась. Из-за дымной завесы вышел все тот же жирный негр и, добродушно улыбаясь, предложил выкурить с ним косячок.

\- Комиссионные у меня небольшие, - протянул Рози, задумчиво почесывая полосатые яйца. На широком экране пухлая мексиканка сосала невзрачного вида член. Я минуты две наблюдал за ней, а потом позволил негру прикурить себе.

\- По рукам, - решил я. - А можно мне позвонить?..

Брат оказался дома. Я сказал ему, что я в Давенпорте, и он пересказал мне новости: папа до сих пор злился, мама целыми днями пекла булочки, соседская дочка положила глаз на красавчика-бармена Брэда. Все за меня волновались. Я уверил брата, что нашел хорошую работу и скоро вышлю отцу то, что ему должен. Рози похлопал меня по заднице, сказал, что я могу отнять койку у одной из его "девочек" и махнул косяком вглубь подвала.

Устраиваясь на розовом матрасе рядом с рыжеволосой девчонкой, которая мне махала, и вдыхая запах ее дешевых духов, я думал о том, как двумя месяцами раньше поймал попутку до Давенпорта. Я тогда опять перечитывал "На дороге", спал, из вежливости курил дрянную травку фермера-водилы. Кто же знал, что мне придется исколесить полстраны, осесть в портовом городке и устроиться работать "мальчиком по вызову" (Рози отказывался называть нас - меня и девчонок - "проститутками", говорил, что это неуважительно по отношению к нашим клиентам), чтобы наконец отыскать свою настоящую любовь. Понятие "любовь" вообще плохо соотносится с Давенпортом, несмотря на ту классную библиотеку с видом на Миссисипи, - а вот оно как вышло.

И много, много позже я все, что случилось после моего первого визита к Рози, прокручиваю в голове как серию картинок, как сон, густой, теплый и местами страшный. Как часто бывает во сне, я сосредотачиваюсь на одних и тех же мыслях, образах, фразах. Я снова и снова спрашиваю Джареда сонно: "А что, если бы?.. А почему - так?.." И он мне отвечает долго, обстоятельно и с ужасно важным видом, потому что давным-давно пообещал мне на все такие вопросы отвечать что-нибудь умное: "Не бывает никаких "если". Потому что так этот долбанный мир устроен, Джен. Все в нем - так. Но иногда бывает и не так, а по-другому, но это не значит, что оно, блядь, "не так". Вот так и у нас - так, да не так!" - Вот как мне отвечает мой умный Джаред. Я каждый раз смеюсь, потому что он каждый раз оттягивает уголок губ так забавно, говоря слово "так", и держит меня обеими руками за ремень. И я думаю: любовь - она тоже так устроена. Всегда одинаково. Но иногда - так же, да по-другому. Как у нас.

*

**...When you are tired of relationships, try a romance.**

*

\- ...я не педик, но, блин, Элвис в том фильме охрененно выглядел. Да он, блядь, красивей большинства баб, вот честно. Я всегда говорил, и буду говорить: если бы мне вдруг надо было переспать с мужиком... Я имею в виду, если бы меня, типа, поставили перед выбором - "или трахнись с каким-нибудь мужиком, или сдохни"... Так вот, я бы трахнулся с Элвисом.

\- Ммм... Я бы тоже трахнулась с Элвисом.

\- Правда?

\- Конечно. Будь он жив... прямо сейчас бы и трахнулась!

"Черт, классная телка эта Саманта", - подумал Джаред.

\- Супер. Значит, мы оба трахнулись бы с Элвисом. У нас много общего! Ну да ладно, хватит о Короле, давай о тебе лучше. Пошли со мной в кино?

\- Прямо сейчас?..

\- Ну да. У нас тут, рядом, весь вечер "Уличного Бойца" гоняют. "Уличный боец", "Уличный боец-2" и "Стремная месть Уличного Бойца". Охуенные фильмы. Просто жесть. Пиздец люблю эти фильмы! И там мой приятель работает, в кино, в смысле, он нас на халяву пустит.

\- Джаред?.. - она, кажется, перебрала слегка. Ну и хрен. Все равно классная телка. - Этот фильм. Там мужики дерутся на улицах?..

\- Ну да. Отсюда и название! Хуяк! Хуяк! Такой постановки боя, детка, ты еще не видела, клянусь. Настоящие мастера кун-фу делали. - Он широко улыбнулся, прихлебывая пиво.

\- Знаешь, это очень интересно, но я себе первое свидание по-другому представляю, - Саманта хмыкнула и встала. - Пока, Джаред. Приятно было познакомиться.

\- Эй! - такой подставы он не ожидал. Клевая же телка! Вот блин. Придется в кино идти одному. А он терпеть не мог ходить в кино один, потому что комментировать фильм вслух самому себе - так и до психушки недолго.

*

Джаред пристально смотрел, как Сонни прокрался из тени в тень, застыл, прижавшись к стене небоскреба, и глянул вниз, готовясь в любой момент спрыгнуть с третьего этажа в машину. Копы висели у него на хвосте, где же чертова тачка?..

\- Тьфу, блин! - вдруг прямо Джареду на голову посыпался град поп-корна, сопровождаемый тихими ругательствами. - Мужик, прости, запнулся за долбанный ковер.

Джаред оглянулся, отряхиваясь: на ряд выше стоял молодой парень, не из местных. Он виновато хмурился и сжимал в руке полупустое картонное ведерко. Джаред примирительно улыбнулся.

\- Фигня, чувак, садись, ты и так начало проворонил.

\- Что было? - парень тут же перелез через соседнее кресло, плюхнулся рядом с Джаредом и откупорил пиво.

\- Ты не смотрел раньше?

\- Не-а.

\- Короче, смотри. Вон тот чувак, Сонни Чиба - он наемник. Ему дали бабок, чтобы он грохнул другого чувака, которого до того легавые загребли. Но до него еще добраться надо было, то есть самому в тюрягу сесть. Он надрал кое-кому задницу, его оттащили в участок, и он начал пиздить копов. Отпиздил шестерых, нашел того чувака, которого должен был грохнуть, грохнул его, а потом свалил через окно - вот, ему как раз тачку подогнали.

\- Ок-кей, ясно... Пиво будешь?

\- Буду, конечно! Спасибо, друг.

\- А я думал, этот парень, Сонни - протагонист.

\- Ну, не совсем. Он же наемник, мочит за бабки, кого скажут, не разбирается особо... О, смотри, смотри, он ему щас врежет!..

*

\- И почему я раньше это не смотрел?.. Риторический вопрос. - Парень, потягиваясь, вышел вслед за Джаредом из кинотеатра и закурил. Джареда буквально распирало от чувства благодарности: чувак выдержал все три фильма подряд с его комментариями, только один раз выходил в туалет и покурить. Все друзья давным-давно зареклись ходить с Джаредом в кино, а этот слушал, смеялся, отвечал, и вроде бы даже не устал от бесконечного потока уместных и не очень шуток.

\- Да я вообще не знаю, как ты жил до этого! Сонни - просто монстр... Слушай, спасибо тебе за компанию, - Джаред хлопнул парня по плечу и расплылся в улыбке. Здорово все-таки, что Саманта отказалась с ним идти. Он, конечно, не отчаивался найти себе девчонку, которая разделяла бы его интересы, но бабы все равно не врубаются в фильмы про восточные единоборства так, как мужики. Не в их природе это, чего уж с них взять.

\- Тебе спасибо. Ты здорово разбираешься в кун-фу. Это круто.

\- Да ни черта я не разбираюсь, просто фильмы смотрю, комиксы читаю, - отмахнулся Джаред. - Честно говоря, даже слишком много комиксов. По работе. Слушай, а хочешь, я тебе кассетку с оригинальной версией дам посмотреть? Ей рейтинг "X" выставили, прикинь, что такое рейтинг "Х" для того времени?.. Мы-то сейчас R-ку смотрели.

\- Охренеть, у тебя есть? Давай, если не жалко.

\- Для друга ничего не жалко! Пошли, я тут работаю рядом и живу там же. Кстати, меня Джаред зовут.

\- А я - Дженсен.

\- Да ну, врешь.

\- Почему?.. Не вру.

\- А я говорю, врешь! Слишком прикольное у тебя имя. Сам придумал?

\- Да смотри же, вот, на правах написано.

\- "Дженсен Эклз"... Блин, это охуенное имя. Редкое.

\- Вот и предки мои, видимо, так решили.

\- А у меня фамилия зато странная: "Падалеки". Прабабка полячкой была.

\- Гордишься?

\- А то. Никто с первого раза не выговаривает. Пошли?

*

\- У тебя самая охренительная работа в мире, чувак. - Дженсен с восхищением оглядывал магазин: стеллажи, сверху донизу заставленные фигурками героев комиксов, запечатанные редкие издания, плакаты, сборники.

\- Хоть кто-то так считает, кроме меня! - Джаред извлек из-под коврика ключ, отпер ящик заваленного журналами стола и выставил перед новым приятелем початого Джека. - И я считаю, что за это надо выпить. Я вообще люблю глотнуть виски и сожрать пиццу с сыром после хорошего кино. А ты?

\- Обожаю пиццу с сыром. Ты давно здесь работаешь?

\- Четыре года почти. Мне девятнадцать было, когда я сюда приехал.

\- Прилично.

\- Ага. Не люблю перемены, знаешь...

\- Черт, понимаю...

\- ...люблю, когда тихо, спокойно, я всех знаю и меня все знают, кино рядом и комиксы под рукой.

Джаред работал в "Дешевых супергероях" с тех самых пор, как свалил из Сан-Антонио. Его отец, бывший коп, хотел, чтобы Джаред стал хорошим мальчиком и пошел в юридический колледж, но Джаред перестал слушать отца с тех пор, как тот развелся с мамой и подсел на дешевый вискарь. Так ни разу Джареду и не пришло в голову сменить работу, хотя Пит, владелец, платил ему копейки. Но он не со зла ведь и не из жадности, у него жена и две дочки, а у Джареда - никого. Зато друзей куча. В баре, если что, нальют за счет заведения, Кевин в кино пропустит, да и Пит компенсировал - за копейки же сдавал ему комнату над магазином.

Он все это рассказал Дженсену, расчищая кушетку от очередной кипы комиксов. Дженсен опустился на узкий потрепанный диван и откупорил теплую бутылку.

\- Извини, что безо льда и не из стаканов, чувак. Все грязные, - развел руками Джаред.

\- Я не привередливый, - пожал плечами Дженсен и отхлебнул, не поморщившись.

\- Твою мать, я безумно рад, что с тобой познакомился! - воскликнул Джаред. - Ты ведь техасец тоже, я слышу. Может, ты еще и Элвиса любишь?..

\- Король жив, - с усмешкой отсалютовал бутылкой Дженсен.

\- Черт, черт, черт! - Джаред аж подскочил на месте. - А помнишь "Тюремный рок"?.. Я не педик, но, бля, Элвис ведь там был охуителен, правда? Красивей любой бабы, согласись! Знаешь, вот если б мне пришлось с мужиком вдруг трахнуться, ну типа вопрос жизни и смерти - я бы трахнулся с Элвисом.

Эклз смотрел на него, прищурившись: глаза такие зеленые, пушистые и хитрые, с крошечными веселыми морщинками по уголкам. И он улыбался - не широко, как Джаред, скорее сдержанно, но очень доброжелательно, с любопытством, разве что самую капельку настороженно. Джаред просиял: он уже знал, каким будет ответ.

\- Ммм... Убедительно. Я бы тоже трахнулся с Элвисом.

\- Охренеть. - Падалеки приложился к бутылке. - Нет, правда, охренеть. Ты не подумай ничего такого, ладно? Я не всегда такой назойливый, честно, просто редко встречаю кого-то, с кем у меня так много общего! Короче, блин, чего я о Короле все да о себе... Рассказывай давай!

Дженсен рассмеялся.

\- Я ничего и не думаю. Взаимно. А что тебе рассказать?

\- Окей... Чем ты занимаешься по жизни? Откуда конкретно из Техаса ты родом? Какой твой любимый цвет? А песня? У тебя есть девчонка? Трусы или плавки? Каким ветром занесло в Давенпорт? А еще... Почему в пустом зале в кино ты сел прямо за мной?

Дженсен опять рассмеялся. Джареду еще в кино понравился его смех: тихий такой, но настоящий, заразительный очень. Он будто всем телом смеялся, наклонял голову и прикрывал рот кулаком.

\- Давай по порядку, окей, ковбой?

\- Давай. Чем ты занимаешься по жизни?

\- Не помню: всегда что-то подворачивается. Вчера вот подвернулось, и я здесь.

\- Откуда ты родом?

\- Даллас. Кажется.

\- О, у меня там приятель живет, а сам я там только раз был... Так, любимый цвет?

\- Нет особенных предпочтений. Сейчас подумаю... Серый?

\- Трусы или плавки?

\- А у тебя есть чистые?

Джаред заржал так, что Дженсену пришлось в срочном порядке отбирать у него бутылку.

\- У тебя есть девчонка? - отсмеявшись, продолжил он блиц-опрос. Дженсен приподнял брови:

\- Оставим этот вопрос на потом, хорошо?

\- Почему в полупустом зале ты подсел ко мне?

\- Потому что ты пригласил. - Он сделал большой глоток виски. Джаред недоверчиво хмыкнул. - Окей, мне было скучно одному, а кроме тебя там только парочка сосалась на последнем ряду, и внизу сидели какие-то гопники... Вот я и решил обсыпать тебя поп-корном, - притворно-смущенно закончил он.

\- Правильно решил, - решительно тряхнул башкой Джаред. - Что у нас там осталось? Ах да. Каким ветром тебя занесло в Давенпорт?

\- Не знаю. Я, кажется, ловил машину на обочине и захотел отлить. Отошел с дороги на два шага, а там мокро, болотисто, дождь накануне лил. Я поскользнулся, свалился и, видать, ударился об асфальт затылком: когда проснулся в чьей-то тачке, ничего не помнил, даже имени своего, хорошо, что права в кармане лежали. Добрый водила попался, высадил меня тут, даже денег не взял.

Джаред заметил, что в уголках губ у него тоже морщинки, такие же, как вокруг глаз. Веселые.

\- Ты про песню забыл. "Желтая роза Техаса", - Дженсен пропел название, усмехнулся и посмотрел на нового знакомого из-за бутылки: - Ну что, я прошел тест на оригинальность?..

Джаред ослепил его всеми тридцатью двумя.

\- Пошли наверх. Покажу, где я живу. Только надо позвонить, пиццу заказать.

*

Комната над магазином была маленькая - кровать, шкаф, стол, стойка для дисков, телевизор, стены все в постерах фильмов, Элвиса, Дженис Джоплин и разных супергероев. Джаред плюхнулся на кровать и с удовольствием наблюдал, как новый приятель по периметру обходит его нехитрое жилище, с искренним восторгом подмечая каждую деталь.

\- Можно будет попозже воспользоваться твоей ванной? - спросил он наконец. - Я давненько не мылся.

\- Ясен перец, - кивнул Джаред и хлопнул по кровати рядом с собой – садиться все равно больше было некуда. Дженсен благодарно улыбнулся и вытянулся на животе, прихлебывая виски.

\- О! Что я тебе хотел показать! - Джаред вдруг скатился кубарем на пол, уселся, скрестив ноги, на несчастном свободном метре между столом и кроватью и полез в какую-то коробку. Наконец он нарыл аккуратно упакованный в пластиковый футляр потрепанный журнал. - Самый первый номер "Спайдермена"! - объявил он гордо.

\- Вау. - Дженсен свесился с кровати и перегнулся через его плечо. - Сколько он стоит?

\- Прилично. Но я его сныкал, чтобы не купили, - Джаред довольно расхохотался.

\- Так ты, Джаред Падалеки, вор.

\- Ничуть. Я сохраняю культурное наследие! Ты, кстати, знаешь, что этот мужик, ну, пастор на радио - доктор Джин Скотт? Вот он сказал, что история Спайдермена - это на самом деле история Христа, только в популярном жанре. И, прикинь, я ведь об этом думал еще до того, как его слова услышал! Я сам не особенно верующий, если честно, но люблю копаться, понимаешь? Сейчас, сейчас, погоди, я тебе свой любимый комикс покажу. - Он снова полез в ящик. Дженсен протянул руку и задумчиво провел ладонью по его спине - вверх-вниз между лопаток, забрался указательным пальцем под воротник футболки и погладил шейный позвонок. - Черт, не знаю, куда сунул... А, вот! "Ник Фьюри".

\- Я слышал, но не читал. О чем он?

\- Ну, вот тут, в моем любимом выпуске, Нику, главному герою, его возлюбленная подарила кольцо. Он его носит на цепочке вокруг шеи. И когда по сюжету он дерется с каким-то нацистским ублюдком на корабле, Ник сбрасывает его за борт, но ублюдок успевает уцепиться за цепочку. Она, ясен пень, рвется, кольцо летит в воду вместе с чертовым фашистом. Тогда Ник прыгает с корабля и ныряет за кольцом. Круто, да?

Джаред неуклюже развернулся на полу, с широкой улыбкой разглядывая комикс. Дженсен склонил голову, изучая его лицо. Джаред встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Держи, - выпалил вдруг он, просовывая журнал прямо под нос новому другу. - Дарю.

\- Джаред...

\- Эй. Ты классный, Дженсен. Я люблю делиться любимыми вещами с классными людьми. - Джаред взял у него бутылку и сделал большой глоток. - Хочешь, покажу свой фотоальбом?.. Я там мелкий и в костюме Элвиса.

\- Покажи, конечно.

*

\- Ты мало ешь, - заметил Джаред. - Я в одиночку прикончил две трети пиццы, а ты сжевал только два куска - непорядок!

Он погрозил гостю пальцем и откинулся на спину, поглаживая себя по животу. Дженсен рассмеялся, вытянулся во весь рост на боку, прислонился лбом к джаредовому плечу.

\- Наверное, я много путешествую, привык, - пробормотал он, накрывая ладонью широкую грудь. Джаред хмыкнул и протянул длинную руку к полке, где стоял обшарпанный, видавший виды бумбокс: из колонок запела Дженис. Дженсен блаженно улыбнулся, уткнулся носом Джареду в шею и пробормотал: - Черт, люблю ее.

\- Ага, я тоже. Ты, кстати, знаешь, что насчет ее смерти все врут?

\- Она ведь передознулась, разве нет?

\- Да. Но это не потому, что она приняла слишком много, она и больше могла выдержать. Ей просто подсунули какую-то дрянь.

\- Правда?

\- Стопудово. Я точно знаю, что она не хотела умирать. У нее в жизни как раз все стало охуительно. Ее ведь столько парней за ее жизнь наебало, так? Поэтому она мужикам перестала доверять вообще. И вот у нее появился такой парень, простой вроде совсем, обычный, и завертелось у них все мигом, и он предложил ей выйти за него замуж. Она отказалась, потому что куча народу до этого либо трахала ее просто так, ради траха, либо хотела на ней жениться из-за бабок. Тогда тот парень сказал: "Я очень тебя люблю. Хочешь, я подпишу брачный контракт? Зови юристов, пусть напишут, что я не получу ни цента из твоих денег, что бы ни случилось". Она согласилась. А когда они уже обручились, он признался ей, что на самом деле у него на счету несколько миллионов.

\- Значит, он правда ее любил?

\- Ну да.

\- Значит, она умерла счастливой.

\- Но он-то остался один.

\- Черт, ты прав. Так хуже.

\- Съешь еще кусок пиццы, а? Не то похудеешь на хрен и умрешь, а я тут один останусь.

Дженсен послушно сел, достал из коробки последний кусок и принялся лениво жевать.

\- Колы хочешь?

\- О, боже, да.

*

\- У тебя еще осталась та ковбойская шляпа, в которой ты на этой фотке?

Они лежали плечом к плечу на животе, разложив на подушке тяжелый фотоальбом, и болтали ногами. Дженсен помылся и теперь кутался в гигантский джаредов халат со Спайдерменом на спине.

\- Не знаю, где-то у отца валяется. Если двоюродный брат не спер для своих малолеток. Послушай, Джен...

\- Ммм?

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что считать "вопросом жизни и смерти"?

\- Наверное, думал. - Дженсен перевернулся на бок, подпирая локтем щеку. Джаред скопировал позу и выжидательно посмотрел на него. Дженсен сдул с глаз Джареда челку. - Все думают когда-нибудь, правда? Но я не помню.

\- Чувак, у тебя классное воображение. Правда, немного мыльное, но мне нравится, - усмехнулся Джаред. Дженсен опустил глаза и прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Когда он снова посмотрел на Джареда, тот продолжал улыбаться, но как-то задумчиво.

\- Хорошо. "Вопрос жизни и смерти"? Это когда ты точно знаешь, что будешь всю жизнь жалеть, если чего-то не сделаешь. Будто умрешь, если не сделаешь. Так? Я знаю, что на самом деле не так, но мы ведь не о том сейчас, правильно?

\- Правильно.

\- Джаред.

\- Да?

\- Я не Элвис...

\- Точно подмечено.

\- ...но я все равно тебя сейчас поцелую. Это ничего?

\- Вопрос жизни и смерти, Джен. А я раньше не верил в это, представляешь? Использовал эту фишку с Элвисом, чтобы снимать девчонок, да простит меня Король.

Джаред коснулся костяшками пальцев уголка хитрого зеленого глаза, и морщинки тут же разгладились. Дженсен зажмурился, склонил голову, притираясь, как кот, к его руке.

\- Ты как целуешься обычно - с открытыми глазами или с закрытыми? - спросил он шепотом.

\- С закрытыми, - отозвался Джаред и захлопнул глаза.

\- Романтик, - Дженсен улыбался, это было слышно.

\- Так школьницы, бля, рассуждают, - буркнул недовольно Джаред, но тут же хихикнул и добавил: - Безнадежный.

С закрытыми глазами было темно. Губы у Дженсена были мягкие, пухлые и влажные от кока-колы. Он не спешил лезть Джареду в рот языком, только перехватывал его губы своими. Джаред провел ладонями по непривычно коротким волосам, принялся водить большими пальцами по шершавым щекам. Было до жути странно и весело, по спине и рукам побежали мурашки. В голове все еще крутился голос Дженис, и Джаред вдруг совершенно четко и ясно понял, что влюбился.

Когда Дженсен оторвался, чтобы стянуть с него футболку, он рассмеялся и сказал:

\- Дай-ка догадаюсь: "Я не Элвис, но ты сейчас со мной трахнешься", да?

\- В точку, ковбой.

*

Джаред резко проснулся в пять утра, будто его под бок кто-то ткнул пальцем. Дженсена в кровати не было, но и халата, который он ночью повесил на спинку, тоже не было. Джаред сполз с кровати, проверил ванную, спустился в магазин. Оставалось только одно место.

В его комнате не было балкона, зато через окно можно было вылезти прямо на крышу - места там было чуть, Джаред, по крайней мере, во весь рост там не умещался, но если сесть, свесив ноги на вывеску магазина, удалось бы втиснуться и вдвоем. Вчера он показал Дженсену эту "смотровую площадку", но добраться до нее они не успели.

И точно - Дженсен сидел там в самом углу, подобрав под себя ноги, курил и разглядывал обложку подаренного Джаредом комикса.

\- Эй, - Джаред неуклюже перелез через подоконник и опустился на корточки рядом с гостем. - А я думал, это мне нужно будет с утра запираться в ванной, бегать по стенкам и устраивать истерики про мою гребаную ориентацию. Чего не так?

Дженсен задумчиво смотрел на тлеющий окурок. Вообще-то Джаред еще ночью решил, что паниковать не будет, но это он про себя решил. Кто ж их знает, геев этих?.. У Джареда ни одного такого знакомого не было. Может, геи - и впрямь как девчонки. Не понравилось ему чего, или он решил, что Джареду что-то не понравилось, и все - в кусты. Блин. Наверное, Дженсен решил, что он со всеми новыми друзьями так быстро... сходится. Но это ж неправда. Нельзя, чтобы он так подумал. Вдруг он сейчас уйдет?.. И Джаред больше его не увидит никогда. А он влюбился.

Он открыл рот, чтобы все это Дженсену вывалить - он ведь поймет, стопудово поймет, он понял про Дженис, понял про Элвиса и про кольцо Ника, он вообще все понял сразу... Но тут Дженсен выбросил сигарету и вскочил на ноги.

\- Я тебе расскажу, - сказал он быстро. - Я тебе все расскажу сейчас, хорошо?

\- Дженс, что, мать твою, не так?.. - Джаред посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Дженсен выглядел довольно глупо в развязанном халате, да и джаредовы трусы были ему слегка велики, а еще он явно паниковал, хоть и старался выглядеть спокойным - его выдавали руки, сжатые накрепко в кулаки.

\- Помолчи, я же пытаюсь, - неожиданно резко выпалил Дженсен и накрыл Джареду рот ладонью. - Только сначала скажи мне одну вещь. Вчера было круто, да?

\- Ммф-угу, - кивнул Джаред и лизнул его пальцы. Дженсен криво улыбнулся и опустил руку. - И, бля, не только в постели круто, знаешь. Ты хочешь это обсудить в подробностях? Окей, давай.

Дженс помотал головой и начал говорить - быстро, сбивчиво, совсем не так, как вчера:

\- Ты сейчас думаешь, что я на ровном месте распсиховался, да, Джаред? Что я собираюсь закатить истерику? Вижу, думаешь. Ну и думай, если тебе так проще. А мне просто было скучно, понимаешь? В смысле, не вчера, а... Год назад. С лишним. Меня достала моя работа, моя семья. Я тебе говорил, что не люблю перемены? Я ненавижу, но мне стало скучно, а я никогда не бывал нигде дальше Остина, где живет моя двоюродная бабушка! Я сорвался с места и уехал, и мне было страшно, и дух захватывало. Это было классно, Джаред, но я точно знал, что ищу на дороге, и нигде не мог найти, а потом я попал сюда и стал работать на Рози. Я стал делать то, чего всю жизнь боялся, то, что ненавижу больше всего на свете, и я не знаю, зачем вообще согласился трахаться за деньги, и тут меня посылают к тебе - ты мой четвертый клиент, понятно? Я в понедельник начал работать, сегодня пятница, то есть, уже суббота - с днем рожденья, Джаред!

\- Стоп, стоп, - Джаред схватился за полы халата и дернул. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и принялся перебирать его волосы - нервно, дергая за концы, путая и без того растрепанные после сна прядки. - Так ты, Джен, что, шлюха?..

\- Не шлюха. Мальчик по вызову, - усмехнулся Дженсен. - Мы уважаем своих клиентов.

\- Но я... Я не вызывал никого! - Джаред взял его за бедра и насильно усадил рядом, так, чтобы упираться коленками в коленки.

\- Не ты. Нам позвонил твой босс... Пит Харвер, по-моему. Он сказал, что у него есть друг, которому не везет с женщинами, и ему кажется, что это потому, что он - то есть ты - гей, и что у тебя в субботу день рождения, и он хотел сделать тебе подарок - заплатил очень неплохо, кстати, - в общем, чтобы ты разобрался в себе и был счастлив, потому что ты - классный парень.

\- Пит... он совсем охуел, - Джаред шокированно моргал.

\- Он еще говорил что-то про секс с Элвисом, я тогда не врубился, подумал, что он псих, а теперь понял, - Дженсен коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Пит точно охуел, - Джареду казалось, что перед ним какая-то головоломка, гигантский паззл, и осталось всего пять деталей, а они не лезут никуда. - Но как ты... Откуда ты узнал, что я буду в кино? И что я люблю фильмы про кун-фу. И сыр. И Дженис...

\- Твой босс рассказал кое-что, - Дженсен теребил в руках пояс халата. - Он тебя неплохо знает.

\- А... Черт, точно. Он меня позавчера спрашивал, собираюсь ли я в кино в пятницу. - Джареда вдруг осенило. Он оттолкнул Дженсена и встал. - Значит, ты все врал. И про восточные единоборства, и про пиццу, и про Дженис, и про Короля. Ты играл, да?

\- Да ни хера я не играл! - вдруг взвился Дженсен. Он тоже вскочил. Отступать на узкой крыше было некуда, их разделяло сантиметров пять, не больше, и Джареду, несмотря на злость и желание во всем разобраться, ужасно захотелось просто поцеловать его. - Я - как ты, люблю жить тихо, и Элвиса люблю, и Дженис, и гребаный, мать его, сыр. Окей, мне плевать на кун-фу, это я приврал, но остальное - правда!

И он заехал Джареду в челюсть. Размахнуться особенно не получилось, удар вышел коротким, несильным, но Джаред все равно охнул и едва не упал обратно в комнату. Он быстро сориентировался, только подумать не успел - инстинкт быстрее сработал: он так же коротко ударил Дженсена в нос. Дженсен зарычал и бросился на него, но, к счастью, тут у Джареда включились мозги - он встретил тяжелые кулаки ладонями и быстро заговорил:

\- Эй, Дженс, стой, стой. Хочешь подраться - давай не на крыше, что ли. Я не хочу провести свой блядский день рожденья, отколупывая твои кости от асфальта.

\- Мать твою, Джаред, не хочу я с тобой драться, - Дженсен опустил руки и глубоко вздохнул. Ноздрю ему Джаред все-таки разбил - он вытер широким рукавом кровь, а потом потянулся к джаредовой губе и осторожно промокнул ее. – Надо промыть, Джаред…

\- Погоди. Успеем. Сначала скажи, чего ты хочешь.

\- Зависит от того, чего ты хочешь, - пожал плечами Дженсен. - Я не хочу больше работать на Рози, это точно. Я думал, это будет вроде приключения, а потом понял, что идиот я. Там девчонки... Они делают это не потому, что им в голову ударило трахаться за деньги, как мне. Они ничего другого делать не умеют. Или не хотят. Рози их не особенно-то и держит, только мозги промывает, обещает связать с кем-то в Голливуде, где клиенты все - миллионеры, но это брехня, а девчонки верят! Я пытался поговорить с одной, но она меня не захотела даже слушать. Они живут мечтами о том, как станут элитными проститутками, и я... Я как в том фильме, знаешь? Где богатая баба решила от скуки поиграть в воровку, наняла актеров, копов, чтобы было интереснее, потом связалась с воровской бандой и так втянулась, что уже и забыла про игру. А потом ее банда засветилась в мощном ограблении, они попались, и копы ее отпустили - потому что она-то типа играла, а остальные - нет.

\- Я не смотрел, - помотал головой Джаред. - Но звучит круто. Завтра в прокат сходим, возьмем, ага?

\- Конечно, давай.

Они обменялись улыбками. Джареду вдруг стало охрененно хорошо - и он схватил Дженсена за руку.

\- Ты остаешься. Здесь. Окей? Забей на своего сутенера, будь со мной.

\- Окей. Если хочешь. Ты хочешь?

\- Хочу. А ты?

\- Вопрос жизни и смерти, Джаред.

\- Круто! Давай посидим тут? Смотри, - он неуклюже сел и свесил ноги между букв "Е" и "В".

\- Классно, - Дженсен втиснулся рядом, уперся босыми пятками в "Д". Начинало светать, серое небо порозовело, хотя на фоне неоновых букв казалось совсем еще бледным. Джаред обнял Дженсена за плечи, подобрал комикс и раскрыл его на середине.

\- Вот здесь Ник ныряет за кольцом, - ткнул он в картинку.

\- Да, я прочитал, пока ты спал. Джей... Я тебе еще хочу сказать о себе кое-что, - Дженсен положил руку ему на коленку. - Ты - мой четвертый клиент, это я уже говорил, да? Но это работа была. Вообще-то у меня было мало парней. Потому что я, черт побери, моногамен. Стопроцентно, понимаешь? И я все время ищу...

\- В смысле - хочешь быть только с кем-то одним всю жизнь? - перебил его Джаред, почесывая в затылке.

\- Ага. В колледже никто не врубался, думали, я просто импотент или слишком требовательный, - Дженсен пожал плечами. - Родители достали: женись да женись. Чуть не свели меня с соседкой дочкой.

\- Ты не импотент.

\- Ты заметил, - Дженсен заулыбался. - Слушай, я ни на что не намекаю, окей? Может, я сейчас глупость скажу, и мне просто показалось, что ты...

\- Тебе не показалось. Серьезно. Блядь, Дженс, я не знаю уже, педик я или нет, может, Пит был прав, может, это все похоже на большой наеб и фарс, но вчера мне было охуительно. Лучшая ночь в жизни и все такое. И сейчас еще продолжается.

\- Как мы будем отмечать твой день рождения?

\- Не знаю. Давай купим еще виски, закажем еще пиццы и возьмем в прокате этот фильм про воров. Как тебе?

\- Супер. Только у меня денег мало.

\- У меня есть заначка, и вообще - не переживай, ты со мной теперь. - Джаред повернулся к Дженсену и уперся носом ему в нос. - Ты, главное, не ври мне больше. Расскажи мне все, абсолютно все про себя. И я тебе тоже никогда не буду врать. В смысле, я и не врал, но и не буду. Вообще. Ты сейчас подумаешь, что я совсем идиот, но если ты хочешь, завтра мы поедем в Де-Мойн и... Слушай, я не знаю, как это делается у педиков, но я по телеку видел, что это можно теперь сделать, так что давай, если хочешь!

\- Джаред, ты прикалываешься.

\- Да нет же, блядь, не прикалываюсь, я же пообещал! Сегодня суббота, магазин открывать не надо. Одевайся, прямо сейчас поедем.

\- Сейчас шесть утра! Джаред. Я чувствую себя Дженис.

\- Дженсен-Дженис, ха-ха-ха!

\- Слушай, у меня все нормальные вещи у Рози остались, а дырявые джинсы и грязная футболка - как-то неправильно...

\- Какая к черту разница, мы не в церкви будем. Костюмы возьмем напрокат. Ты не хочешь, да? Все, что ты мне сейчас навешал про моногамию - хуйня, да, Дженс? Я в тебя серьезно влюбился.

\- Ох, Господи... Я хочу, идиот. Больше всего на свете хочу. Я пойду одеваться. Ты только не передумай, хорошо?

***

\- Тебе надо было взять мою фамилию. Дженсен Падалеки. Классно же.

\- Моя мама этого не пережила бы. Я всего три месяца назад своей семье рассказал. А вот ты почему не взял мою фамилию, Джаред Эклз?

\- Бля. Мне это не пришло в голову, прости, Дженс. Я только еще начинающий педик.

\- Привык быть мужиком в доме, да? Шовинист. Фашист. Ммм, Джаред, пусти, на нас гопота пялится. Хочешь подраться? Я, в принципе, не против.

\- Ммм... Я бы сейчас тоже с удовольствием почесал кулаками, только у меня есть дела поважнее.

\- Например?..

\- Два слова: брачная ночь.

\- Джаред, сейчас полдень.

\- Брачный полдень, значит. Пошли, Кэт и Элли уже ждут.

*

\- Эй, Кэт, потише на поворотах! - Джаред одной рукой оттягивал в сторону цепочку, на которой висело простое золотое кольцо, а второй сжимал руку Дженсена. - Блядь, не знал, что татушки - это так невъебенно больно.

\- Терпи, не так уж это... ай, Элли, потише на поворотах! - Дженсен зашипел и вцепился Джареду в запястье. - Черт. А ты хотел на животе делать.

\- На внешней стороне плеча не больно, - пожала плечами Элли. - На ключице - больно. Я предупреждала.

\- А вы точно одинаково нарисуете? - Джаред попытался поднять голову, но получил от художницы щелчок по лбу и откинулся обратно на спинку кресла. - Слушай, Джен, детка, я тут подумал. Надо твои шмотки забрать от Рози.

\- Зачем? Забудь, Джа. Я не хочу его больше никогда видеть.

\- Я сам заберу тогда.

\- Еще чего. Он - грязный мудак, грязный и вспыльчивый. В четверг вот накурился и взбесился на Данниль ни с того ни с сего.

\- И что он сделал с Данниль?

\- Побил немного. Таскал за волосы. Ничего особенного... Только у нее такие красивые волосы, жалко было.

\- И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь.

\- Не заводись. Если бы я за нее вступился, сейчас не лежал бы тут с твоим именем на груди. Он бы мне пулю влепил в это самое место.

\- Окей. Не завожусь.

\- Джей...

\- Серьезно, Дженс, не завожусь! Блядь, Кэт, включи долбанный кондиционер, июль, блядь, на дворе! С меня течет.

*

Джаред стоял посреди своей маленькой ванной. Он оторвал пластырь над левым соском и прочитал шепотом: "Джаред. Дженсен". Ангелочек, может, был глупым и лишним, но ему понравился сразу. Дженсу тоже понравился... Да и нечасто они без футболок ходят, лишние люди все равно не увидят. Кэти знала свое дело - прошло всего три дня, а кожа вокруг рисунка уже не была такой красной. Можно даже больше не заклеивать. Он прислушался и усмехнулся: Дженсен в комнате разговаривал по телефону.

\- Да, пап, я вышел замуж. Да. Я не шучу... Пап, ты ведь сам говорил, что ты нормально к этому относишься. Ты же злился из-за того, что я так долго молчал, верно? Вот сейчас я тебе сразу сказал. Как только дозвонился. Нет, мне не нужны деньги... нет. Я приеду. Мы вдвоем приедем. Скоро, обещаю. Джаред возьмет отпуск, и... Прости, я пытался звонить, но ты не брал трубку. Это было спонтанное решение, понимаешь?.. Да. Мой парень? Он классный, пап… Дай мне маму, пожалуйста. Я тебя люблю.

Джаред прикрыл дверь и включил холодную воду, брызнул себе в лицо, потеребил кольцо на цепочке. Все было просто замечательно. Он даже не думал, что когда-нибудь все будет так замечательно в его обычной, скучной жизни. Странно, но... Очень, очень круто. Пиздецки странно и охуенно круто. Верно ведь?..

\- Ты что, так это и оставишь, Джаред? - глубокий, знакомый голос отвлек его от созерцания собственной мокрой рожи. Он обернулся: на краю ванны сидел сам Король и пытливо смотрел на него из-под тяжелых бровей.

\- Что оставлю? - буркнул Джаред.

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Сможешь жить с этим, друг?

\- С чем, мать твою? - он откинул волосы со лба и ударил кулаком по стене.

\- Сможешь спокойно спать, зная, что где-то рядом живет и здравствует некий мудак, способный таскать за волосы слабую женщину? Тот же сукин сын, что лапал твоего парня, живет себе, ест за счет таких, как твой Дженс или отчаявшаяся Данниль, прожигает жизнь - свою и других. Разве тебя это не угнетает, Джаред?

\- Угнетает, чувак. Ты прав, угнетает.

\- Хочешь перестать мучиться?

\- Хочу.

\- Тогда иди и пристрели сучонка. Пиф-паф! - и нету Рози.

\- Друг. Поверить не могу, что ты предлагаешь мне кого-то замочить. - Джаред вцепился обеими руками в раковину. Элвис подошел к нему и положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Я тебе не указ, Джаред. Я всего лишь говорю, что я бы так поступил на твоем месте.

\- Серьезно?

\- Абсолютно. Такая шваль не имеет права на жизнь.

\- Слушай, Элвис, я согласен. На все сто согласен. Меня угнетает этот мудак, и у меня руки чешутся его пристрелить, как бешеную собаку. Но я не хочу провести остаток дней в тюряге, мужик! Я хочу быть с Дженсом, хочу сделать его счастливым, хочу...

\- Конечно. Я понимаю. Вы с Дженсом заслуживаете счастья. - Элвис развел руками. Джаред встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале.

\- Вот если бы мне удалось избежать тюрьмы...

\- Джаред, детка. Поверь мне, самое сложное - не это. Сложней всего нажать на курок. Сам посуди: какое копам дело до трупешника сутенера? Таких, как он - пруд пруди, но все они сидят по своим норам, а грязную работу делают чужими руками. Ты, считай, как полиция нравов. Заберешься в самое пекло, а выйдешь без единой царапинки. Если тебя не застукают над его телом с пистолетом в руках - все, друг, ты вывернулся. Слушай меня, Джаред. Вывернуться легко. Сложнее - нажать на курок. Ты сможешь нажать на курок, Джаред? Сможешь пристрелить собаку?

\- Смогу, Элвис. Я знаю, что смогу.

\- Ты всегда мне нравился, Джаред. Всегда. - Король отсалютовал ему и исчез. Джаред закрутил кран и вытер рукавом лицо. Решение было принято.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Дженсен валялся перед телеком, сверкая дыркой на заднице, и прихлебывал пиво. Он повернулся на звук закрывающейся двери, улыбнулся так широко, заразительно, гипнотизируя морщинками в уголках глаз и губ, и протянул Джареду бутылку. Тот покачал головой.

\- Не сейчас, Дженс. Мне нужно сделать кое-что сначала. Можешь написать мне адрес того клуба, где тусуется Рози?

Улыбка Дженсена тут же погасла.

\- Что? Зачем? Мы же договорились забить на него.

\- Не могу, Дженс. - Джаред сел на кровать и схватил Дженсена за плечи, посмотрел ему в глаза. - Он угнетает меня. Он угнетает тебя. У него твои вещи. Он тебя, мать его, трогал! Стой, стой, я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь. "Он меня больше не тронет". "Я тебе не девчонка, мою честь не нужно защищать". Я знаю, Дженс, все знаю, и ты прав. Он не представляет для нас никакой угрозы. А раз так, глупо терять твои вещи, верно? Шмотки - фигня, а книжки? Ты говорил, что тебе нужно вернуть в библиотеку книжки.

\- Джаред, плевать мне на книжки. Мы скоро уедем, библиотекарь меня в жизни не найдет, даже штраф платить не придется. Ты не знаешь Рози, он...

\- А ты меня не знаешь! - Дженсен нахмурился. Джаред тут же поправил: - Ты не знаешь, каким я становлюсь, когда сталкиваюсь с подобным дерьмом. Я упрямый, Дженс, как буйвол. И мне станет спокойней, если я с этим разделаюсь раз и навсегда. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я успокоился, Дженс?

\- Хочу.

\- Эй, не надо так. - Джаред взял его за подбородок и поцеловал в нос. - Не смей от меня отворачиваться, Дженс, только не сейчас. Пиши адрес.

\- Я поеду с тобой.

\- Нет.

\- Джаред.

\- Дженсен.

\- Хорошо, я подожду тебя в машине снаружи. Ключи, кстати, у меня.

Джаред выругался.

\- Ладно.

*

Он был абсолютно спокоен по дороге в клуб. Дженсен сидел за рулем и сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу, поджимал губы, не реагировал на улыбки и похлопывания по бедру. "Ничего, Дженс. Все будет круто, детка", - повторял Джаред про себя.

\- Все будет круто, детка, - бормотал он, спускаясь по лестнице в подвал Рози. При виде жирного негра у дверей Джареда начало колотить. Кровь билась в виски, пальцы сами собой сжимались и разжимались. Он почти чувствовал в руке револьвер, бесшумный "тридцать восьмой", доставшийся ему от отца еще в те времена, когда тот не запил. Сейчас револьвер приятно холодил лодыжку.

\- Чего надо? - спросил негр.

\- Мне нужно переговорить с Рози, - отозвался Джаред, нависая над толстяком. - Ты не Рози, верно?

\- Точняк, я не Рози. Я - Марти. А нахрена тебе поговорить с Рози? - негр ничуть не смутился разницы в росте. Может, потому, что был под кайфом.

\- Это насчет Дженсена.

\- Самое, блядь, время! - воскликнул Марти. - А мы уж думали, его кто прибил на задании. Проходи, проходи, чувак.

Джареду пришлось наклониться, чтобы не удариться затылком о дверной косяк. Огромный подвал был затянут клубами тяжелого дыма, и Джаред с отвращением помахал рукой, пытаясь вдохнуть. Тут-то он и увидел Рози. Сутенер, как и описывал Дженсен, возлежал на кушетке посреди зала, смотрел порнуху, шатал висячую лампу и перебирал палочками китайскую лапшу в картонной коробке. Джаред усмехнулся леопардовому халату и ярким трусам - он уже решил, что первым делом отстрелит мудаку его полосатые яйца. Марти подошел к Рози и прошептал ему что-то на ухо, косясь на Джареда.

\- Смотрите-ка, птичка принесла нам вести от Дженн-сенна, - улыбнулся Рози и подмигнул Джареду здоровым глазом. - Ну так где носит нашего мальчика?

\- Он со мной. - Джаред подошел ближе к кушетке и огляделся. Возле кушетки лежал какой-то чемодан. Чуть поодаль на ковре валялись три укуренные в хлам, едва одетые девушки. У одной из них были длинные рыжие волосы и синяк под глазом. Данниль, - вспомнил Джаред и сжал зубы.

\- А ты что за хрен? - Рози все еще улыбался.

\- Его муж.

\- Твою мать. Ты слышал, Марти?.. Я ж говорил, надо расширять бизнес. Стоило принять в штат одного - прикинь, одного-единственного! - педика, как его тут же загребли под венец. Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, Рози, старина. Муж, ну надо же. - Сутенер довольно заржал. - А какого хрена меня свидетелем не позвали, а? Из меня бы получился охуенный свидетель. Ты не смотри, что одноглазый, я те что угодно засвидетельствую, деточка.

Джаред заставил себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов подряд. Рози это заметил и резко перестал смеяться - склонил голову набок, прищурился задумчиво, поковырял палочками лапшу.

\- Послушай, женатик. У тебя ведь мальчишника не было, да? Давай устроим тебе мальчишник! Присаживайся к нашему столику, у меня еще лапша есть, а Марти тебе подгонит косячок, верно, Марти?

\- Без базара, Рози, без базара.

\- Вот и ладненько. Хавчик, трава, что еще... Ах да. Мальчиков у меня нету, ты уж не обессудь, последнего у меня отобрал, но ты, по-моему, не совсем голубой. Может, телка сойдет? Выбирай! - Рози махнул рукой в сторону девчонок.

\- Нет, спасибо, - сказал Джаред. Он как загипнотизированный смотрел на впалый волосатый живот, представляя, как засадит туда пулю. Он хотел бы стать этой пулей: щелчок - и с бешеной скоростью он вырвался бы из дула, продрал толстый слой кожи и жира, зацепился бы за мягкие мышцы, вошел в кишки и взорвался бы там, вырывая у жертвы протяжный выкрик.

\- Что значит - "нет, спасибо"? А? "Я сегодня уже обедал"? - Рози отшвырнул палочки. Одна приземлилась на голую грудь Данниль, и та со сдавленным смешком сунула кончик в рот. - Значит: "спасибо, я не голодный"? Тогда так и надо говорить, ясно, мелочь? Эээ, нет, наверное, ты другое имел в виду.

Рози схватился за лампу и накренил ее, направляя яркий свет прямо Джареду в лицо. Джаред инстинктивно прикрыл глаза рукой и скривился.

\- В яблочко, Рози. Я зверски голодный, но все равно - нет, спасибо.

\- Ах, мальчик, мальчик. Говоришь, муж Дженн-сенна? Мы ведь с тобой почти родственники. - Рози улыбался, но лампу не опускал. - И вот я тебе по-родственному, по-дружески предлагаю: сядь, похавай со мной, выкури косячок. Будем вести переговоры в спокойной обстановке. А ты чего? "Нет, спасибо". Знаешь, что это значит? Ты уже раскрыл мне все свои карты, малыш, двумя словами всего. Я тебя насквозь теперь вижу, а ты меня совсем-совсем, ни капельки не знаешь. Понимаешь, деточка, если б ты на мое "Садись, друг, угощайся!" ответил бы: "Конечно, чувак, с удовольствием!" - и тут же начал хрумкать мою лапшу, я бы подумал: "Вот черт, этот верзила - себе на уме. Хрен его знает, может у него в штанах ружье припрятано, и он щас его достанет и начнет палить по мне безо всяких комплексов. А может, и нет. Может, он - простой сосунок, и вот-вот в трусы себе нагадит". Видишь? Если б ты сел, как воспитанный, пожрал со мной, посмотрел моей порнушки, покурил моей травки, я бы тебя, может, и зауважал бы. А так... - Рози сплюнул Джареду под ноги.

Джаред усмехнулся, шагнул в сторону от света и бросил на поднос с остатками еды запечатанный конверт. Глаза привыкли к дыму, фальшивые стоны пухлой мексиканской порнозвездочки смешили, а еще Джаред пообещал себе, если не забудет, обозвать шрамоголового сутенера Гарри Поттером.

\- Я отказался от ужина потому, что не люблю китайский хавчик, Рози. А не сажусь потому, что не хочу задерживаться. Не смотрю твою порнушку потому, что уже видел этот фильм сто лет назад, и даже тогда, в шестнадцать, у меня на него не вставал. Я не хочу твоих шлюх - я замужем. И я не собираюсь вести с тобой никаких переговоров, мужик. Видишь конверт? Там бабки. Дженсен разрывает ваш контракт, и я за него плачу неустойку, потому что мы оба - воспитанные, честные парни. Я эти бабки тебе принес, чтобы успокоить собственную совесть. Ты пересчитай на всякий случай, Рози, а то совесть у меня, сука, требовательная, ее не так-то просто купить.

Черт, хоть и удалось немного взять себя в руки, спокойно высказаться не вышло. Как же его бесил этот гад... Джаред краем глаза увидел, что Марти двинулся к нему, и стал следить за ним исподлобья, вспоминая Сонни на небоскребе. Рози с любопытством надорвал конверт и заглянул внутрь. "Все будет круто, детка", - сказал себе Джаред в сотый раз.

\- Тут пусто. - Рози наконец отпустил лампу - она зашаталась, как качели. Джаред широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.

\- Точно подмечено, сукин ты сын. Я тебе не соврал: совесть у меня - тварь требовательная, только сейчас она почему-то молчит.

Повисла многозначительная пауза. Негр остановился в двух шагах от кушетки, вопросительно глядя то на Рози, то на Джареда.

\- Маррррти, ты слышал?! - Рози восторженно захлопал в ладоши, шурша пустым конвертом. - Ты слышал, Марти? Видел, какой у нас в гостях малыш? Да он круче гребаного ван Дамма! Нет, ты зацени. Чак ебаный Норрис с железными, мать его, яйцами! - Он отсмеялся и заморгал, глядя на Джареда смущенно: - Слушай сюда, Чак. Давай не будем спорить. Мне страшно с такими головорезами, как ты, ссориться. Если по-честному, то у нас с Дженн-сенном и контракта-то не было. Он и недели не проработал, отсосал двоим, дал еще одному - подумаешь! Даже групповушку и садо-мазо нам не заказывали. Ты, наверное, тот самый именинник, да? Ну, с днем рожденья...

Рози не договорил. Он схватил поднос и швырнул его в Джареда. Джаред на секунду ошалел - и тут жирный Марти сбил его своей приземистой тушей с ног. Джаред упал на колени - теперь он был как раз по росту негру, и тот обхватил рукой его шею, крепко сдавил. Джаред сориентировался и выставил назад локоть, со всей силы врубил Марти в живот - Марти охнул, опустил руку. Джаред попытался встать, но на него навалился сверху Рози, который был существенно слабее Джареда, зато дрался подло, как девчонка - они покатились по ковру, Рози царапал его щеки обгрызенными ногтями, норовил ударить в пах волосатой коленкой, пинался и плевался. «Черт, Джен говорил, что Рози держит в рукаве револьвер», - вспомнил вдруг Джаред. Он врезался башкой в стойку с дисками, выругался, когда какое-то коллекционное издание углом свалилось ему на лоб, и не успел парировать первый настоящий удар. Мелькнула испуганная мысль: а вдруг Рози сломал ему нос?.. Но боли Джаред пока не чувствовал - потом, все потом, а сейчас... "Все будет круто, детка", - вертелось упорно в голове. Негр Марти заломил ему руки и крепко держал, а Рози оседлал его и начал методично бить по щекам, по носу, губам.

\- Хотел наебать меня, да? Наебать меня хотел? - истерично вопил Рози между ударами.

\- Отпусти его, сука, - знакомый голос, тяжелые звуки ударов, теплая ладонь на шее... Хватка Марти ослабла, и Джаред обеими руками ухватился за предплечье Дженсена.

\- Джен, - пробормотал Джаред, вставая. Глаза заливала кровь. - Я тут еще не закончил, детка. Подожди в машине.

\- Джаред, я говорил, что это - плохая идея? Говорил же, чертов идиот, у тебя не лицо, а отбивная, Господи, какой же ты идиот, Джаред!..

\- Собери свои вещи. - Джаред неуклюже расстегнул окровавленную рубашку, выбрался из липких рукавов, вытер лицо и оценил обстановку: Марти валялся в отрубе, к нему Дженсен, видимо, подошел сзади, а Рози моргал, лежа у его ног, но уже приходил в себя. Джаред еще раз провел скомканной рубашкой по лбу и не заметил, как из переднего кармана выпали на грязный ковер его права.

\- Джаред, пойдем, тебе нужно в больницу. Мать твою, Джаред, очнись же! - Дженсен тряс его за плечо.

\- Собери свои вещи!.. - завопил в ответ Джаред. Джен сжал зубы, поколебался секунду и исчез в дальнем конце подвала. Джаред наклонился и задрал штанину. Он не хотел, чтобы Дженсен видел, как он... Да, вот, наконец, револьвер. Все будет круто... Нет, не просто круто. Все будет охуенно, детка.

\- Знаешь, я хотел это сделать с тех пор, как Джен сказал, что он - шлюха, - улыбнулся Джаред и направил дуло Рози между ног. Щелчок – и полосатые трусы окрасились в бордовый, Рози взвыл - Джаред прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь звуком. Так, с закрытыми глазами, он приподнял револьвер и всадил две пули в волосатый живот.

\- Что за черт? - это очнулся Марти. Джаред открыл глаза и выстрелил: негр свалился, держась за грудь. Джаред шагнул к нему и выпустил остаток обоймы в необъятную тушу.

\- Джа, - Дженсен взял его за локоть. Джаред медленно сунул револьвер за пояс и повернулся к мужу.

\- Дженс, ты чего? Какого хера ты...

В полумраке подвала было плохо видно, но Дженсена явственно трясло. Он не отрываясь смотрел на багровое пятно на трусах Рози, и Джаред не мог понять, смеется он или плачет.

\- Дженс, эй. Ты, мать твою, ревешь, да? - у него не было сил наклониться и посмотреть. Он просто стоял, опустив руки - окровавленная рубашка упала на пол еще одним алым пятном. Перед глазами все плыло такими же пятнами: разорванный член сутенера, рубашка, ковер. Наконец его взгляд остановился на трясущихся дженсеновых кулаках, и оцепенение сменилось слепой яростью - он вцепился Дженсену в плечи и заорал: - Ты ревешь, Джен, над ним ревешь! У тебя что, стокгольмский синдром?! Ты что, моногамная моя детка, любил этого мудака?!

Дженсен поднял глаза. Он не плакал, но белки все равно были красные.

\- Дурак ты, Джаред, - хрипло сказал он. - Просто ты. То, что ты сделал сейчас. Отстрелил ему член. Только ты так мог, Джаред.

\- Почему? - опешил тот.

\- Да потому, что это охуенно, мать твою, романтично. - Дженсен засмеялся и привстал, чтобы поцеловать его в окровавленные губы. - Идем отсюда?

Джаред начал улыбаться, но тут же скривился: стало жутко больно. Нос... Губы... Да все лицо горело. Нужно ехать в больницу, Дженс прав, а потом заказать пиццу. А лучше - три. И лучше все-таки обойтись без больницы.

Дженсен будто прочитал его мысли: сосредоточенно нахмурился, оттянул ему сначала одно веко, потом другое, дотянулся до носа, осторожно ощупал.

\- Везунчик ты, черт... Нос не сломан, сотрясения нет, - с облегчением заключил он. - Едем домой, я сам тебя поправлю.

\- Я и забыл, что ты врач, - восхищенно пробормотал Джаред. - А Рози твой дерется, как девчонка. Нет! Как пидор.

Дженсен закатил глаза, поднял с пола свою сумку и взял Джареда за руку. Джаред в последний раз оглядел подвал: шлюхи разбежались, дым слегка рассеялся. Его взгляд упал на чемодан, стоящий у кушетки, и, повинуясь неожиданно громкому зову интуиции, Джаред схватил его в свободную руку, а потом повернулся к Дженсену:

\- Вези меня домой, детка.

*

 

\- Умираю, жрать хочу, - Джаред набил рот куском пиццы и принялся сосредоточенно жевать. Разбитый нос почти не болел – Дженсен намазал его какой-то обезболивающей мазью, сыр оказался особенно вкусным, а пиво - идеально холодным. В целом, жизнь была прекрасна.

\- Чистые джинсы. Чистая футболка. И все мне по размеру. Бог есть, - простонал Дженсен. Он переоделся, выпотрошил сумку, сунул ее под кровать и застыл на секунду: он наткнулся рукой на что-то твердое, задумчиво хмыкнул и вытянул за ручку чемодан. - Джа?

\- Че-го? - Джаред запил пиццу пивом, громко рыгнул и улыбнулся.

\- Откуда у тебя это? - Дженсен кивнул на чемодан. - Выглядит знакомо. Только не говори мне, что...

\- А ты не заметил, что ли? Прихватил у Рози. Не знаю, зачем. Вообще-то я подумал, что там бабки, а бабки лишними нам не будут, - Джаред фыркнул, отклеил со лба влажный от пота пластырь, перекатился под бок Дженсену и положил голову ему на коленку, с любопытством глядя на чемодан сверху вниз. - Давай посмотрим, что там, кстати.

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и зарылся рукой ему в волосы, но озвучить свои опасения не успел: Джаред уже потянул длинные лапы к защелке.

\- Джа... Господи… Это не бабки.

Минут пять они пялились на содержимое чемодана, пытаясь подобрать челюсти с пола. Потом Джаред резко вскочил, достал из-под кровати сумку Дженсена и принялся кидать туда все, что подворачивалось под руку: трусы, футболки, джинсы, комиксы, диски, запасные патроны; сбегал в ванную, добавил к вороху одежды коробку с бритвами и зубными щетками, чемоданчик с врачебными принадлежностями, носки, пару книжек. Дженсен так и сидел на кровати, не шевелясь.

\- Джен, нам надо уходить, слышишь? - Джаред застегнул сумку и опустился на корточки перед мужем. - У меня есть друг, Джен, лучший друг, мы в школе вместе учились. Он актер, живет в Лос-Анджелесе. Он сведет нас со своими знакомыми, они наркоту всяким продюсерам и прочим звездам толкают, вот увидишь, они помогут нам от этого избавиться. Я знаю, ты считаешь, это - ненужный риск, и я согласен, Джен, согласен. Но раз уж судьба подарила нам такой шанс, глупо ведь не воспользоваться?

\- Джаред, это - чемодан кокаина, - Дженсен поднял голову и отчетливо, будто с маленьким ребенком разговаривал, повторил: - Мы сперли у драгдилеров чемодан коки!

\- Джен, Джен. Не паникуй только, ладно? Мы с этим разберемся. Сгоняем в Голливуд, продадим по-быстрому, а потом, как и обещали, вернемся в Даллас. Хочу познакомиться с твоими, посмотреть, в кого ты такой клевый у меня, погостим у них недельку-две. У нас будет много денег, детка, мы сможем купить дом где-нибудь в тихом, спокойном месте. Где ты хочешь жить, Дженс?

\- На побережье. Джаред, давай это не сейчас будем обсуждать?..

\- На побережье?.. Здорово! Я тоже! Флорида, Дженс? Или Джерси? А хочешь на Гавайях жить?

\- Хочу. - Дженсен бессильно провел рукой по лбу.

\- Классно! - Джаред хлопнул его по колену и поцеловал в нос. - Вставай, Джен, нам пора ехать, и у меня даже есть план, как проверить, нет ли за нами хвоста. Я пойду, свалю сумку в машину и звякну Питу, а ты заверни остатки хавчика в дорогу, окей?

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Дженсен, протягивая ему ключи от кадиллака.

\- И я тебя люблю. - Джаред защелкнул чемодан.

***

\- Эй, Харли, назад! - Джерри Падалеки ухватил пса за ошейник и шикнул на него. За окном загремел семичасовой экспресс, Харли завыл, вырвался и опрометью бросился к двери.

\- Ну иди сюда, привет, дружище, черт, я соскучился! Пап, как жизнь!

\- Джаред! Честно говоря, когда ты позвонил, я подумал, что ты шутишь. Ты, здесь, в семь утра. Неслыханное дело.

\- Да нет же, пап. - Джаред осадил пса и, когда тот покорно затрусил в свой угол, крепко обнял отца. - Я хотел тебя увидеть. И познакомить кое с кем. - Он высунул голову за дверь и заорал: - Джен, детка, чего ты там копаешься?..

Дженсен бросил недокуренную сигарету, раздавил окурок носком ботинка и шагнул через порог. Джаред обнял его одной рукой за плечи и широко улыбнулся отцу.

\- Дженсен Эклз, сэр, очень рад познакомиться, - Дженсен протянул Джерри руку.

\- Пап, знакомься, это Джен - мой муж. Я ему говорил, чтобы взял мою фамилию, но он, придурок, отказался, сказал, мама не оценит. Да черт возьми, поменять всегда успеем. У тебя есть пиво, пап? - Джаред запрыгал по кухне, заглянул в холодильник, потом в шкаф, извлек оттуда коробку с крекерами и зашуршал оберткой. - Или ты даже пиво сейчас не пьешь? У тебя вообще ни черта нет, пап, как так жить-то можно? Нам надо купить пива. И чего-нибудь пожрать. Дженс, ты чего хочешь пожрать?

Джерри растерянно пожал протянутую руку. Дженсен внимательно изучал книжную полку в коридоре. Джаред разломил крекер на три части: одну принялся жевать сам, вторую бросил Харли, а потом шагнул к Дженсену и ткнул третьей ему в губы. Дженсен закатил глаза, но рот открыл. Джаред звонко чмокнул его в нос и, по своему обыкновению, ухватился обеими руками за его ремень. Джерри кашлянул и посмотрел на сына, вопросительно приподняв брови.

\- Эй, Джен, будь другом, сгоняй за пивом, а? - Джаред достал несколько смятых купюр и сунул их в карман дженсеновой рубашки. - Мы заправку проезжали, помнишь? Там должно все быть. Давай упаковку чего-нибудь темного, оки-доки? И еды. О, знаю, хочу курицы. Жареной курицы. И сигарет купи, у тебя одна пачка осталась, да и папе пригодятся.

\- Хорошо. Я быстро. - Дженсен смущенно улыбнулся мистеру Падалеки. Джаред сгреб его в охапку и жарко поцеловал прежде, чем Дженсен успел его отпихнуть. Едва дверь закрылась, Джаред откинулся на нее спиной и расслабленно засмеялся.

\- Отец, ты не поверишь, что со мной произошло.

\- Ты стал голубым, - подсказал Джерри, щелкая зажигалкой.

\- Ага. Тебя это парит? - Джаред прикусил губу, но ответа не дождался, затараторил снова: - Меня это тоже парило. Первые минут пять. Потом как-то прошло. Пап, я влюблен без памяти, ты же видишь, да? У меня это на всю рожу розовыми неоновыми буквами написано. Дженс - классный, он тебе понравится, он спортивный доктор - да, он даже колледж закончил, я ж говорил, тебе понравится! Черт! Отец! Я охрененно счастливый. Я люблю, и меня любят. И...

\- Сбавь обороты, мальчишка, - проворчал Джерри, затягиваясь. - Сядь и помолчи хоть полминуты. Я тебя четыре долбанных года не видел, и тут ты приезжаешь в несусветно ранний час, чтобы познакомить со своим... мужем? Ты совсем с катушек слетел, сын.

\- Пап, погоди, сейчас я все расскажу. - Джаред все-таки сел на шаткий стул и вытянул ноги под стол - носки его ботинок доставали до холодильника. - Слушай, ты не хочешь себе домик побольше, а? Тупо же жить под железной дорогой. Хотя я вот тоже жил прямо там, где работал, это удобно...

\- Тупо, говорит он. И где мне взять бабок на дом побольше? Джаред, что вы с этим парнем курите?

\- Отец, не закипай. Прости, я отвлекся. Мне помощь твоя нужна.

\- Деньги?..

\- Нет, не деньги. У тебя остались друзья в полиции? И дядя Клифф, он ведь еще работает?

\- Допустим. А зачем тебе?

\- Пап, ты только не пугайся. - Джаред принялся грызть очередной крекер. - Я кое-кого убил...

\- Ты. Убил.

\- Ага. В общем, мне надо выяснить, знает ли кто об этом в полиции. Ну, есть ли на меня дело и все такое. Мы с Дженом сейчас собираемся в Голливуд, погостить у Чеда - ты помнишь Чеда Мюррея? Конечно, ты помнишь. Так вот, мы к нему на недельку, а потом еще куда-нибудь, в медовый месяц. Я не хочу, чтобы за нами хвостом неприятности тянулись, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Джаред, мать твою, заткнись. - Джерри прикурил новую сигарету от наполовину скуренной предыдущей и нервно затянулся. - Ты попал в крупное дерьмо, сын, судя по всему, и хочешь, чтобы я тебя оттуда вытащил, потому что я - бывший коп, так?

\- Нет. Потому что ты - мой отец. - Джаред ударил кулаком по столу. - Слушай, пап. Я когда-нибудь тебя о чем-то просил? А? Когда я подрабатывал в музыкальном магазине, и ты, блядь, тырил у несовершеннолетнего сына бабки на бухло, потому что мама пыталась из последних сил тебя вылечить - я тебя осуждал?.. Нет. Все тебя осуждали, и брат, и дядя Клифф, а я – нет. А когда мама сдалась и потребовала развода, разве я устраивал истерики? Ты меня, блядь, научил со всем справляться в одиночку. Теперь у меня есть своя семья, и я тебе клянусь: я вполне способен позаботиться и о себе, и о Дженсене, и еще тебе дать бабок, когда они у меня будут. Но сейчас - да, пап, сейчас я в дерьме, и так вышло, что именно ты можешь помочь мне из дерьма выбраться. Ты поможешь?..

*

\- Смотрите, кто вернулся! - Джаред и Харли одновременно напрыгнули на Дженсена, и тот чуть не выронил упаковку с пивом.

\- Назад, животное, - вяло отмахнулся он.

\- Ты кого назвал животным? Его? Он - полноправный член семьи, - обиделся Джаред, почесывая собаку за ухом. - А где курица?

\- Джей, сейчас половина восьмого. У них еще не работает гриль.

\- Вот западло.

\- Ага. Зато пиво у них холодное. Я взял в дорогу жвачки, сигарет, еще жвачки, чипсов и большой мешок охотничьих колбасок. Сойдет?

\- Я тебя люблю.

\- Еще бы. - Дженсен откупорил банку, сделал несколько глотков, довольно вздохнул и устроился на капоте кадиллака. - Как отец?

\- Говорит по телефону. Все будет классно, детка.

\- Знаю. - Он отставил банку и склонил голову набок, хитро щурясь. Джаред усмехнулся: если это - не приглашение, то как это, блин, еще назвать? Он втиснулся между дженсеновых ног и опрокинул его на капот, жадно тычась языком в смеющиеся губы. Дженсен забрался руками под его рубашку, легонько царапал ногтями лопатки, упирался каблуками тяжелых дорожных ботинок в икры, пачкая и без того пыльные джинсы.

\- Эй, парни, - крикнул им с порога Джерри, прикрывая глаза ладонью - то ли от яркого утреннего солнца, то ли еще от чего, и заворчал: - Что ж вы как подростки-то, по всем углам зажимаетесь... Короче, я поговорил с Клиффом. Все чисто. Ну, относительно. На вас ничего нет, можете ехать, куда там собирались.

Джаред выпрямился, удерживая Дженсена за ремень.

\- Классно, пап. Спасибо. А чего вообще слышно?

\- Они считают, что убийство связано с наркотой.

\- С наркотой? - Дженсен крепко сжал его запястья, но Джаред не вздрогнул - продолжал спокойно смотреть на отца. - Почему именно с наркотой?

\- Этот сутенер, Рози, на самом деле держал притон со шлюхами только так, для подработки. Весь его бизнес был крепко завязан на торговле кокой. Он числился на побегушках у большой шишки, русского мафиози, широко известного в узких кругах.

\- Твою мать, вот это круто, - усмехнулся Джаред. - Русская мафия.

\- Это тебе не кино, мальчик! - Джерри закашлялся, но потом примирительно хмыкнул. - Знаешь, чем больше я узнаю про Рози, тем больше убеждаюсь: ты правильно поступил, сынок.

\- А я тебе о чем говорю! - Джаред взял Дженсена за руку, и они вместе подошли к мистеру Падалеки. Пора было прощаться. Джерри протянул Дженсену сигарету, и Джаред ослепительно улыбнулся: значит, отец его принял. - Про нас никто ничего не слышал, точно?

\- Точно. Основная версия такова: Рози что-то не поделил с боссом, вот его и убрали. Но вы, глупые дети, чтобы больше не лезли в это пекло, ясно? - Джерри растрепал им волосы обеими руками.

\- Ясно, папа, - хором ответили они. Мистер Падалеки усмехнулся, покачал головой и окликнул Харли.

\- Стой, сейчас я тебе напишу адрес и телефон Чеда в Голливуде. Если что - звони в любое время, окей? А то у меня мобильник сдох после звонка тебе, и черт знает, когда я новый куплю. - Джаред протянул руку, и Дженсен сунул ему блокнот с ручкой. Джаред накарябал адрес и вырвал листок. - Вот, держи. Прилепи к холодильнику, не то забудешь. Окей, па?

\- Ладно, ладно, не забуду. Повеселитесь там.

\- Спасибо, пап. Ты очень нам помог. Я тебя люблю. Эй, Харли, дружище, до встречи! Я буду скучать безумно. Может, мы с Дженсом братика или сестренку тебе заведем, приедем погостить вместе, да?

***

\- Мистер Мюррей? Чед Майкл Мюррей?..

\- А? Да, это я. Чед Майкл Мюррей. Я. - Чед вскочил и поправил воротник.

\- Ваша очередь, проходите.

Чед проследовал в кабинет за лениво пережевывающей жвачку теткой и опустился в кресло. Тетка протянула ему листок со сценарием. Чед бросил взгляд на табличку у нее на столе: "Сэра Гэмбл, ассистент режиссера".

\- Значит, так. Вы смотрите сериал, верно? На этот эпизод нужная нам роль - перевертыш...

\- Кто?.. - Чед в этот момент громко чихнул.

\- Какие-то проблемы? - Сэра приподняла брови.

\- Н-нет, нет, простите.

\- Окей. Монстр-перевертыш - выживший из ума киноман, представляющий себя в роли Дракулы. В этой сцене демон держит в заложниках девушку, которую считает своей возлюбленной, и одного из главных героев.

\- Так. Я - Дракула. - Чед вскочил и состроил злобную рожу.

\- Готовы?

\- Да. Да, поехали. Вот, они передо мной, связанные, так? - Чед вытянул руку со сценарием вперед и потоптался на месте, выпятив грудь. - Это - мой фильм! Поэтому побеждает монстр! Монстру достается девушка! А главного героя убивают. И сегодня, Джонатан Харкер, этим героем будешь ты!

\- Звонок в дверь, - без выражения прочитала Сэра.

\- Прошу прощения, - Чед с достоинством кивнул и сделал два шага к двери.

\- Спасибо, мистер Мюррей. Вы производите хорошее впечатление.

\- Вам спасибо! - Чед вернулся к столу Сэры и положил перед ней слегка помятый сценарий.

\- Мы вам позвоним.

\- Да, спасибо! Да. - Чед, пятясь, вышел из кабинета, выхватил из кармана отчаянно вибрирующий мобильник и рявкнул: - Чего?..

\- Чед! Чуваааааак! - заорали из трубки.

\- Джаред?.. Уродец, ты где пропадал?

\- Да так, дела были.

\- Какие, к черту, дела? В запой ушел на неделю?

\- Я тебе все расскажу, как приеду.

\- Ты? Приедешь в ЛА? Серьезно?

\- Ага. Завтра, наверное, утром. Мог бы быстрее, но я выспаться хочу. Короче, у меня к тебе дело, но я при встрече все выложу, клянусь. Кстати, я замуж вышел.

\- Чего?.. Падалеки, ты выкурил наконец первый номер Спайдермена?

\- Охуел, Мюррей?! Это ж культурное наследие. Его не курят! На, поболтай с моей половиной, мне отлить надо.

\- А… Джа, эй!

\- Привет, Чед. Я - Дженсен... Чед, ты там?

\- Да, я тут. Что за большой прикол?..

\- Джаред мне очень много про тебя рассказывал. Он сказал, что ты - его лучший друг, значит, теперь ты и мой лучший друг тоже.

Дженсен засмеялся, глядя, как Джаред пытается попасть струей в дупло на дереве. Они наткнулись на одинокую телефонную будку на обочине шоссе и решили сообщить Чеду о своем появлении заранее. Вообще-то Джаред еще утром забежал в интернет-кафе и отправил ему письмо, но это было в восемь, Чед наверняка еще спал.

\- Да? У меня теперь два женатых друг на друге лучших друга? Ребята, привезите мне своей травы.

\- Скажи, что нам пора ехать, - крикнул Джаред, заправляя ремень.

\- Чед, нам пора ехать.

\- Спроси, получил ли он письмо.

\- Чед, ты получил письмо?

\- Какое, мать вашу, письмо? Не получал я никаких писем!

\- Джей, он не получал письмо.

\- Так скажи, чтобы проверил долбанную почту!

\- Чед, проверь долбанную почту.

\- Эй, как там тебя, муж Джареда... Дженсен?

\- Ага, Дженсен.

\- Дай Падалечине трубку.

Джаред влез в будку и прижался к Дженсену сзади, задирая ему футболку. Дженсен завертелся, смеясь, и попытался сунуть трубку к его уху:

\- Джа, он хочет поговорить с тобой.

\- Скажи, что у нас нет времени, что нам пора... ехать, - Джаред оттолкнул трубку, облизал Дженсу ухо, прикусил за шею, кончиком языка отодвинул цепочку, на которой висело кольцо. - Скажи, чтобы проверил долбанную почту.

\- Чед, нам пора ехать. Проверь долбанную почту, Чед, - сквозь смех крикнул Дженсен, запрокидывая голову. Джаред ловко протиснул руки ему под локти и расстегнул ремень.

\- Я не могу проверить почту! Мелкий укурок Джейк, я с ним на двоих квартиру снимаю, залил водкой мой ноутбук!

\- Я слышал, слышал, - пробормотал Джаред, не дожидаясь повтора чедовой реплики, и засунул в приоткрытый рот Дженсена два пальца.

\- Господи, что это за звуки? Падалеки, мудак, ты там?

\- Так пусть зайдет в какое-нибудь интернет-кафе, дебил эдакий.

\- Ммм... Мм, Чед? Ты дебил. Зайди в какое-нибудь кафе... - Джаред нетерпеливо подергал его джинсы и наконец спустил их до колен вместе с трусами.

\- Скажи, что я его люблю, хоть он и урод. А, еще скажи, что если у него есть какие-нибудь проблемы с бабками, послезавтра мы все решим, - Джаред зашуршал оберткой презерватива.

\- Джей тебя любит, - Дженсен вцепился свободной рукой в полку под телефоном. Потрепанный телефонный справочник с жалобным шлепком свалился ему под ноги. - Ты урод. И... Господи... послезавтра не будет никаких проблем с бабками, Чед, нам правда... правда пора... ехать, гос...поди, Джа-ред-детка, так...

\- Какие проблемы с бабками? Падалеки, ты что, впрямь пидорас? Кто тут детка? Сам ты детка! Эй! Алло!

Дженсен нажал на допотопный рычаг, отсекая чедовы вопли, и выронил трубку. Она зашаталась на длинном шнуре, издавая тягучие гудки. Джаред обхватил его руками за талию, крепко-крепко, начал двигать бедрами резко и коротко. По шоссе пронесся с громким тарахтением грузовик, и Дженсен, не сдерживаясь, застонал в голос.

*

\- Мистер Падалеки?

\- Харли, иди, погуляй.

Джерри приоткрыл пошире дверь, выпуская собаку. На крыльце стоял небольшого роста темноволосый мужчина в строгом костюме. Сам он в целом был непримечательного вида, но за его спиной горой возвышалась пара вышибал. Харли зарычал, и Джерри оттащил его за ошейник к своему грузовику.

\- Чем могу служить? - он повернулся к неожиданным визитерам.

\- Мистер Падалеки, можно войти? - вежливо спросил гость. Он говорил с акцентом, и Джерри понял, кто к нему пожаловал, еще до того, как мужчина обратился к вышибалам по-русски: - Саша, останься снаружи, сделай... ты знаешь, что. Игорь, зайди со мной.

Джерри пропустил русского в крошечную кухню. Стоило ему повернуться к вышибале спиной, ему в висок тут же уперлось дуло пистолета, а на плечо легла тяжелая рука. Он послушно опустился на стул. Мафиози сел четко напротив и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, склонив голову набок.

\- Вы знаете, кто я такой, мистер Падалеки?

Джерри помолчал с минуту, изучая гостя. Игорь-вышибала переместил дуло ему на затылок.

\- Сдаюсь, - наконец развел он руками. - Я не знаю, кто вы такой.

\- Вам повезло, - улыбнулся мафиози. - Некоторые при одном упоминании моего имени... как это по-английски? "Описывают свои штаны"? С другой стороны, мистер Падалеки, вам не повезло, потому что я в очень, очень плохом сейчас настроении. Мое имя - Михаил Коллинз, и я выступаю в качестве заместителя одного широко известного в узких кругах человека. Поскольку вы работали раньше в полиции, я предполагаю, что вы входите в этот узкий круг. Наша - и ваша - проблема состоит в том, что ваш сын украл у нас кое-что весьма ценное.

\- Послушайте, товарищ, я не видел своего сына уже года четыре, не меньше, - Джерри наклонился чуть вперед, но пистолет неумолимо последовал за ним. Мафиози нахмурился, и Джерри вздохнул. - Но о вашем боссе я слышал, да.

\- Прекрасно. Я очень рад. Хотите закурить?..

\- Нет, спасибо, я только что курил.

\- Миша? - в дверь заглянул второй вышибала. - Все сделано.

Коллинз кивнул ему, не отрывая взгляда от Джерри.

\- Знаете, мистер Падалеки, у меня тоже есть сын. Правда, он еще совсем маленький, на какие-либо преступления не способен физически, но я могу, поверьте, могу представить, насколько это для вас тяжело. Джаред... Он ведь изменился, правда? Вы хотели, чтобы он вырос достойным мужчиной, а он... Мало того, что связал свою жизнь с гомосексуальной проституткой, но и решился ради него на убийство, на воровство. Нехорошо.

Джерри отвечать не стал. В свое время он вдоволь набеседовался с такими, как этот "Миша".

\- Джерри, я вас очень прошу, подумайте: вы ведь покрываете убийцу, - после паузы продолжил мафиози проникновенным голосом. - Вы столько лет стояли на страже справедливости, а теперь сами становитесь соучастником преступления. Пусть ваша совесть будет чиста: вы поступите по закону, если расскажете, где сейчас Джаред и его... приятель.

\- Вы очень убедительно излагаете, - отозвался наконец Джерри. - Я бы и рад помочь, но я уже сказал: я понятия не имею, где сейчас Джаред, и в последний раз, когда я с ним говорил, он не упоминал никаких голубых проститу... Блядь!.. - Мишин телохранитель разбил ему нос - профессионально, не ломая, но боль была адская.

\- Вы меня расстраиваете, Джерри, - вздохнул Миша. - Больно? Мне очень жаль, но я не могу обещать, что станет лучше. Напротив, будет только хуже, если вы не прекратите вешать мне лапшу на уши. Я не люблю лапшу.

\- Чего? - прошипел Джерри, прикрывая ладонью кровоточащий нос.

\- Ах, да, простите, в вашем языке нет такого выражения. Если вам так будет проще, я перефразирую: хватит пиздить, Джерри, дружище, иначе мой приятель Игорь выбьет на хрен всю дурь из твоей немытой башки. Теперь ясно? - Миша вежливо улыбнулся. - Вчера утром мои знакомые видели у вашего дома розовый кадиллак, принадлежащий, судя по номерным знакам, Джареду Тристану Падалеки. Джерри, встречались вы со своим сыном?

\- Да, я его видел, - буркнул тот.

\- Чудесно. Великолепно, мистер Падалеки! Видите, мы уже почти добрались до сути! - Миша протянул Джерри пачку салфеток. - Приведите себя в порядок, а я пока расскажу вам вкратце, в чем обстоит дело: мне кажется, вы не до конца осознаете, что же натворил Джаред.

Джерри кивнул и начал возиться с салфетками. Ничего, и не с такими разбирались, думал он, промокая кровь. Клиффа бы сюда, вдвоем они мигом бы разрулили ситуацию. Только вот напарник далеко, сын, к счастью, еще дальше, а его держат на мушке. Как быстро, оказывается, коп от такого отвыкает...

Мафиози, тем временем, продолжал:

\- Мальчик-шлюха, которого подцепил ваш сын в Давенпорте, работал на моего подчиненного. Помимо проституции, этот мой подчиненный заведовал некоторыми важными сделками, выступал в роли посредника. Судя по всему, нехороший мальчик подслушал разговор моего посредника с клиентом и решил разом заработать столько, сколько и за пять лет не заработал бы своим телом. Я сам не видел этого мальчика, Джерри, но раз мой друг его нанял, наверное, он привлекателен. Не знаю, не разбираюсь в этом. Вот вашему сыну он очень сильно вскружил голову... - Миша скорбно вздохнул и с сочувствием похлопал мистера Падалеки по плечу, - ...потому что, насколько мне известно, Джаред вместе со своим "возлюбленным" ворвались к Майклу в клуб, застали его с друзьями врасплох и перестреляли всех, кто не успел сбежать. То есть абсолютно всех.

\- Что вы несете? - вырвалось у Джерри.

\- Я опять говорю непонятно? Ну вот. - Мафиози раздраженно наморщил нос, будто морально готовился. - Джерри, чувак, слушай сюда. Этот сучонок Джаред и его подстилка хладнокровно замочили нескольких моих корешей, в том числе - охуительного посредника, спиздили целый гребаный чемодан моей гребаной колы, и самое западло в том, что уебкам запросто удалось бы скрыться, если бы у твоего сосунка был хоть грамм мозгов. Прикинь, он... - Миша неконтролируемо засмеялся, и Игорь-вышибала начал гулко хихикать ему в тон, - этот идиот, он обронил - обронил, твою мать! - на месте преступления свои права! В шаге от трупа оставил всю нужную информацию! Это просто бесценно.

Джерри молчал. Миша перестал смеяться, а пистолет с затылка переместился обратно к виску.

\- Я вам не верю, - сказал Джерри.

\- Это не так уж важно, мистер Падалеки. Можете верить, можете не верить. Просто скажите, куда направились мальчики.

\- В медовый месяц. Они, знаете ли, поженились недавно.

\- Вы меня сердите. Не люблю повторять вопрос дважды.

\- Они мне не сказали, ясно? - Джерри бросил салфетку на стол. Кровь, вроде бы, остановилась, да и боль немного поутихла, но ему начало надоедать это представление. Все-таки он давно уже не был полицейским, и сейчас... сейчас у него было мало вариантов. - Послушайте, мистер Коллинз. Я не видел Джареда четыре, блядь, года, а вчера утром он заявился ко мне с непонятным пацаном под руку, представил его как своего мужа. Я охренел, конечно, но потом мы сели, выпили пива и пару часов разговаривали - в основном о личном, семейном: про детство, про маму его, про то, как я от алкоголизма вылечился, - словом, душевно поболтали, я уж и не думал, что смогу с ним снова как с сыном, понимаете? Да и паренек его вел себя тихо и дружелюбно. Я одолжил им немного денег, чтобы они смогли как следует погулять недели две, на том и распрощались. Они, по-моему, сами еще не знали, куда собираются.

\- Миша? Тебя к телефону, - по-русски сообщил второй вышибала, опять заглядывая в дом.

\- Я занят, - отозвался мафиози. Джерри непонимающе посмотрел на одного, потом на другого, пожал плечами. Коллинз ободряюще улыбнулся ему и переключился на английский: - Раз уж вы заговорили о семье, мистер Падалеки: у нас с вами много общего. У меня тоже интернациональные корни. Вот ваша бабушка, если я не ошибаюсь, была родом из Польши?.. А моя - из Сицилии. Подростком я часто гостил у нее летом, и она рассказывала мне много интересных историй. Например, я узнал, что в Сицилии самые лучшие лжецы. Талантливые. Это у них крови. Поэтому они очень хорошо разбираются во всем, что касается лжи. И бабушка научила меня нескольким простым приемам - как определять, лжет тебе собеседник или нет. Маленькие детали мимики, Джерри, почти незаметные, которые выдают ложь. Их много, у женщин больше, чем у мужчин. Это очень сложно, этому нужно долго учиться, но если полностью контролировать свое лицо, можно обмануть кого угодно. Вы, мистер Падалеки, не контролируете свое лицо. Совсем.

Миша развел руками и бросил взгляд на охранника. Тот достал нож, в секунду заломил руку Джерри за спину - толстое лезвие глубоко вошло в кожу, рассекая ладонь.

\- Больно? - поинтересовался Коллинз. Джерри крепко сжал зубы и процедил:

\- Вот сейчас я бы закурил.

Вышибала отпустил его руку. Джерри обернул вокруг ладони свежую салфетку, сунул в зубы сигарету и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Миша услужливо протянул ему зажигалку. Закурив, Джерри откинулся на спинку стула. Ему позволили сделать несколько затяжек, а потом дуло пистолета опять прижалось к его затылку.

\- Говорите, мистер Коллинз, ваша бабушка была родом из Сицилии? - спросил он. Миша благосклонно кивнул и все так же участливо улыбнулся. Джерри улыбнулся в ответ, поерзал на стуле, устраиваясь поудобней, и придал лицу как можно более расслабленное выражение. - Я живу, как видите, один, зарабатываю немного, и вечерами мне заняться почти нечем. Поэтому я записался в библиотеку. Беру там в основном книги по истории - знаю, знаю, не смейтесь, сам думал, что занудство, но на самом деле жуть как интересно! В общем, я как раз недавно в одной книжке прочитал, что оригинальных... сицилийцев? Есть такое слово? В общем, всех уроженцев Сицилии когда-то перетрахали ниггеры.

Повисла пауза. Мишины брови поползли вверх, Игорь-вышибала открыл рот и пялился на Джерри выпученными глазами.

\- Не верите? Я вам правду говорю. Сходите в библиотеку, сами почитайте, - Джерри выпустил колечко дыма. - Сотни лет назад мавры вторглись на территорию Сицилии. А мавры у нас кто? Негры. Тогда, давным-давно, жители Сицилии были эдакими настоящими арийцами: светлые волосы, голубые глаза. А потом пришли мавры и изменили всю гребаную нацию! Они завоевали Сицилию, перетрахали всех сицилийских женщин по столько раз, что уже через несколько поколений чуть ли не начисто вывели светлые гены. Это ж просто потрясающе, не находите?.. Так вот, к чему это я все: я вам сейчас, мистер Коллинз, пересказываю исторические факты. Письменно зафиксированные, доказанные факты. Я говорю: вашу пра-пра-пра-пра-пра... в общем, много раз "пра-"бабушку трахнул какой-то негр. Это факт. И даже у вас в крови до сих пор есть немножко крови ниггерской. Вот теперь ответьте мне: я вру?

Миша моргнул раз, другой, а потом начал смеяться. Через минуту к нему присоединился Игорь. Второй вышибала обеспокоенно заглянул в дом, но он, похоже, совершенно не знал английского, потому что Миша отмахнулся от него и покачал головой.

\- Действительно, мистер Падалеки, просто потрясающе. - Он вытащил из-за пазухи револьвер и выпустил Джерри в лоб четыре пули, брезгливо поморщился и встал. - Я очень любил свою бабушку. Я плакал, когда у нее случился инфаркт... Игорь, прибери здесь, пожалуйста. Жаль, зря потратили время.

\- Да, это точно. Он, кажется, упоминал пиво?.. Я пороюсь в холодильнике, ладно?

\- Как угодно. Ему пиво точно больше не понадобится. - Миша с сожалением оглядел тело мистера Падалеки, в неестественной позе распластанное по столу. Он уже открыл дверь, когда вышибала окликнул его.

\- Смотри-ка, Миш! - Игорь оторвал от холодильника магнит и протянул боссу помятый листок в клетку. - Тут адрес, телефон и подпись...

\- "Звони в любое время. Джей." - Миша аккуратно сложил листок вчетверо и убрал его в карман пиджака. - Как удачно, что тебе захотелось пива именно сейчас, друг мой.

*

Чед вынужден был признать: жил он довольно скромно. С другой стороны, он жил не где-нибудь, а в Голливуде, а жить скромно в Голливуде - в любом случае круче, чем жить в шикарном доме в Давенпорте. Именно это он всегда пытался вдолбить Джареду. Хотя у Джареда и не было в Давенпорте шикарного дома, Чед знал все о мечтах лучшего друга еще с тех пор, когда они оба были четырнадцатилетними задротами и тырили порнуху у старших братьев.

\- Мистер Мюррей? Чед Майкл Мюррей? - Чед потер кулаками глаза. Он проснулся ровно тридцать секунд назад от настойчивого звонка, который напомнил ему школу. По дороге от кровати до двери он успел вспомнить о грязных журнальчиках под партой. Их с Джаредом едва не застукала миссис Хадсон... А вообще какого хера люди трезвонят в такую рань?..

На пороге стоял парень лет двадцати пяти, коротко стриженный, в рваных голубых джинсах и потрепанной футболке. Обычный такой парень, разве что по-девчоночьи выразительные, будто подведенные, глазищи сразу привлекали взгляд.

\- Да. Это я.

\- Мальчика вызывали? - поинтересовался парень, кокетливо облокачиваясь на дверной косяк.

Чед тупо поморгал, почесал в затылке и крикнул, оборачиваясь через плечо:

\- Джейк! Так и знал, что ты - педрила долбанный! Опять вчера по укурке в бордель звонил от моего имени?..

Из глубин квартиры донеслось нечленораздельное бурчание. Чед глянул на часы: десять утра. Нет, даже обдолбавшийся Абель не стал бы звать шлюху на такое время. Даже по сильной укурке. Даже для того, чтобы наебать Чеда. Он пожал плечами и открыл рот, чтобы послать гостя куда-нибудь к соседям, но тут в дверном проеме возник некто очень широкий, очень высокий и очень громкий. Он протиснулся в коридор и навалился на Чеда всей своей тушей.

\- Чедище, твою мать, сто лет не виделись, а? Круто устроился, мудила! Так и знал, что с утра ты ваще ни хрена не соображаешь, тормоз, но не мог же я тебя не подъебнуть, придурок! Это Дженсен, Чед - Дженс, обними друга, не стой истуканом!

\- Твою мать, Падасволочь, - прохрипел Чед, когда к первой туше присоединилась вторая, разве что чуть-чуть менее объемная. - Выпустите. Я только встал.

\- Налить Мюррею кофе! - завопил прямо на ухо другу Джаред. - Где твой сосед? Он тоже актер? Как твое последнее прослушивание? Ты уже познакомился с кем-нибудь известным? Тут правда у всех баб силиконовые сиськи?

Пока Джаред оглашал список вопросов и рыскал по квартире в поисках чайника, Дженсен успел пожать Чеду руку, представиться, сбросить с ближайшего кресла грязные носки, усесться на их место и начать рассказывать о себе. Джаред вернулся минут через десять - с пятном от кофе на футболке и довольной лыбой на лице. Он остановился в дверях, слушая: Дженсен слово в слово повторял историю, которую рассказывал ему сразу же после свадьбы.

\- ...когда маме пришло время меня рожать, папа почему-то ужасно запаниковал. У меня есть старший брат, и с ним все прошло замечательно, а тут, видимо, намечались какие-то осложнения. Представь, Чед, этот кошмар: папа завел машину в кювет, сидит, матерится похлеще Джареда, у мамы схватки - она кричит, уже народ кругом собирается, предлагает вызвать скорую... Вдруг какой-то мужик открывает дверь папиной машины и говорит: залезайте, мол, ко мне, я - водитель автобуса. А автобус, главное, был маршрутный. Тот мужик всех пассажиров выгнал и домчал маму с папой до больницы за десять минут. Они были ему безумно благодарны, а имя мне они еще не придумали, поэтому решили назвать меня в его честь. Оказалось, что его зовут Рольф. "Рольф" - Господи, ну согласись, деревня же! - вот. Слава богу, мои тоже так решили. Но им все равно очень хотелось как-то запомнить этого мужика, и они спросили, какая у него фамилия. Оказалось: "Дженсен"...

\- ...и вот мы здесь, - закончил Джаред, плюхая на стол перед Чедом кофе.

\- Клевая история, - сказал Чед, прикладываясь к чашке. - Я вот не знаю, почему меня Чедом зовут.

\- Дженс вообще клевый у меня. - Джаред опустился на подлокотник кресла, но оно жалобно заскрипело под его весом. Тогда он вытащил из кармана дженсеновых джинсов пачку сигарет, чтобы не помялась, бросил ее на стол и плюхнулся мужу на колени, щелчком открывая банку колы.

\- Свинья, - прокомментировал Дженсен, кивая на коричневое пятно. Он обнял одной рукой Джареда за талию, отобрал банку и сделал несколько жадных глотков.

\- Ну, Мюррей, так как тут, в Голливуде, с бабами дело обстоит? - Джаред проигнорировал упрек, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее на узких коленях, и возобновил допрос.

\- Бабы тут такие же, как и везде, только каждая вторая - анорексичка, - буркнул Чед. - Я встречался с несколькими из моей актерской школы, но у них у всех словно шило в заднице. Хоть пидорасом становись, как некоторые.

\- А что, давай! - искренне обрадовался Джаред. - Предложи своему соседу, как его – Джейк Абель?.. Короче, давай, предложи ему встречаться. Будем на двойные свидания ходить. Где он, кстати?..

Сосед Чеда будто подгадывал время для драматического выхода: в этот самый момент он появился на пороге. Джейк оказался совсем молодым парнем, лет девятнадцати. Он прошелся по комнате - медленно, по стенке, то и дело щурясь непонимающе в сторону гостей. Одной рукой он почесывал светловолосый затылок, другой - едва прикрытые серыми трусами яйца.

\- Ты меня упрекаешь в одном-единственном пятнышке? - заржал Джаред, тыкая Дженсена локтем под ребра: некогда белая, растянутая футболка Джейка пестрела желтыми, красными и бурыми разводами.

\- Да забейте вы на него, он все время в отключке, - махнул рукой Чед, когда Джейк исчез в сортире. - Бесит меня. Добрался, блин, до красивой жизни. Ему родаки, магнаты какие-то, открыли трастовый счет - или фонд, или не трастовый, как это там называется, не суть. Чтобы мечту свою, мол, исполнял, в кино снимался. А он прожирает бабло вместо прослушиваний. За прошлый месяц мне до сих пор за квартиру свою половину должен, между прочим! Не потому ведь, что денег нету, он тупо не помнит, нарик малолетний. Надеюсь, я все-таки получу роль в том сериале и свалю отсюда хотя бы на недельку...

\- В каком сериале? Ты был на прослушивании?.. - Дженсен заинтересованно выглянул из-за джаредовой спины.

\- Ага. Вчера, как раз перед тем, как вы звонили. Прикольный сериал вроде, да и прослушивание хорошо прошло. Буду маньяка играть, хе-хе! - Чед скорчил рожу.

\- Это же охрененно круто, Чед! - Джаред подпрыгнул у Дженсена на коленях и ойкнул. - Слушай, мы еще ничего не успели толком, ехали полночи, только в отель загрузились. Пойдем, пожрем где-нибудь, ты расскажешь про сериал... Ага?

В туалете зашумела вода.

\- Чед, у нас дома педики, - сообщил Джейк хмуро. - Я это... на всякий случай говорю, ну, типа, чтобы ты был в курсе. - Он, моргая, шагнул к столу, вытащил из дженсеновой пачки сигарету, потерянно огляделся и воззрился выжидательно на гостей. Дженсен извлек из-под задницы Джареда зажигалку и положил ее на стол.

\- Я - Дженсен, у меня на коленях - Джаред, а это - зажигалка, - вежливо представился он.

\- Окей, - пожал плечами Джейк и закурил.

\- Мы уже уходим. - Чед скривился так, будто съел лимон, и потянул Джареда за рукав. - Парни остановились в отеле "Солнечный парк", недалеко отсюда, у нас там дела. Меня не будет полдня. Крэк не курить, колу мою не пить, на диване не блевать. Ясно?..

Абель отозвался только через две минуты, когда Чед, Джаред и Дженсен уже стояли в дверях:

\- Купите похавать, а?..

*

\- Черт, я не думал, что в Голливуде такие классные делают хот-доги, - Дженсен вытер губы салфеткой. - Почти как дома. Я хочу еще. Вам взять?

Джаред и Чед синхронно помотали головами. Дженсен направился к стойке, и Джаред проводил его мечтательным взглядом. Он заметил, что Чед наблюдает за ним исподлобья, и рассмеялся почти смущенно.

\- Окей. Начинай, - махнул он рукой.

\- Ты и правда влюбился в этого парня, - Чед склонил голову набок.

\- Как мальчишка, - кивнул Джаред. - Вернее, не как мальчишка... Блядь, не знаю. Я ведь не влюблялся до этого ни разу, сравнивать мне не с чем, преподша по литературе не в счет, не напоминай даже, сволочь! Это охуенно, чувак, совершенно охренительное чувство. Как под кайфом, только круче. В миллион раз круче. Когда он на меня смотрит, это... Да хер я тебе сейчас объясню, каково это. Как будто кроме меня никого больше в мире нету, а если были бы, то плевать бы он на них хотел. И я знаю, что на него точно так же смотрю. Мало того, я так себя и чувствую, когда на него смотрю. Вот эта взаимность, это, мать твою, лучшее, что может случиться с тобой в жизни.

Чед скептически хмыкнул. Джаред упрямо продолжил:

\- Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда хотел найти кого-то... Чтобы сразу и навсегда. Ты еще ржал надо мной, говорил, что ни одна телка не поведется на задрота, который только и делает, что читает комиксы, слушает Элвиса да жрет пиццу. Выходит, ты был прав.

\- Я не в буквальном смысле говорил, - фыркнул Чед. - Меня больше всего убивает, что вы сняли номер для молодоженов.

\- Да ты еще ни хрена не видел, - заговорщически подмигнул ему Джаред и оттянул воротник футболки, демонстрируя татуировку. Когда Дженсен вернулся с хот-догом, Чед все еще пытался отодрать челюсть от пола, а Джаред бился лбом о пластиковую поверхность стола, хрюкая от смеха.

\- Джей, детка, мы хотели поговорить с Чедом о делах, - напомнил он, раскладывая поаккуратней кусочки огурцов на сосиске.

\- Делах? - тут же насторожился Чед. Джаред стащил у Дженсена огурец и ловко увернулся от твердого локтя.

\- Ты так и не проверил долбанную почту, - укоризненно посмотрел он на друга.

\- Проверил. Только ни черта не понял, кроме того, что ты встретил любовь всей жизни, и тебе пришлось убить какого-то лысого урода, чтобы быть с ним. Я решил, что ты опять сочиняешь сюжеты для комиксов, как в школе - сказочка вполне в твоем духе, Падалеки.

\- Не знал, что я в этой сказке был принцессой, а Рози - суровым драконом, - Дженсен насмешливо приподнял брови. - Тебе напомнить, как все было на самом деле?..

\- Ну да, да, ты появился как раз вовремя и вытащил мою жалкую задницу из подземелья, куда меня бросил злой колдун, ага, - отмахнулся Джаред. - Я что, даже в сказке не могу побыть настоящим мачо? Стой, у тебя майонез на губе...

\- Вашу мать, вы можете перестать лизаться хотя бы на минуту и объяснить мне все толком?..

\- Мы очень внимательно выслушали пересказ трех сезонов твоего сериала, - резонно заметил Дженсен. Он с довольно-таки равнодушным видом позволил Джареду слизнуть майонез, искоса глядя куда-то на кончик его носа. Чед пристально следил за ним, пока была возможность смотреть, не скрываясь, - нужно же было убедиться, что лучшему другу не разобьют на хрен его большое глупое сердце! Джаред отстранился, улыбнулся, Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ - и Чеда на секунду проняло.

Вообще-то Дженсен Чеду не то чтобы не понравился, просто что-то в нем было непонятное, странное, отстраненное. Хоть он и шутил сам, и искренне смеялся над фирменными мюрреевскими шутками, и охотно рассказывал о себе... Но Чед никак не мог понять, что же в этом парне было такого особенного, что Джаред, которого Чед знал как облупленного, в него чуть ли не с первого взгляда влюбился. А вот сейчас вдруг... Нет, не понял (Чед Майкл Мюррей не по этой части, нет-нет, спасибо), но поверил в эту дурацкую сказку. Безоговорочно. Как там сказал Падалеки? "Смотрит так, будто никого другого в мире нет"?

\- Пойдем к нам в номер, все покажу и расскажу, - Джаред хлопнул Чеда по плечу. Дженсен спокойно, безмятежно улыбался, держа Джареда за рукав.

*

\- Пресвятая дева и ебаные угодники, - Чед пялился в чемодан, который Джаред извлек из-под широченной кровати. - Парни. Вы меня наебываете. Это мука, да? Скажите мне, что эта хрень - тупо мука. Пирожки печь. Много пирожков. С кремом. И орешками!

\- Эй, спокойно, спокойно. Не знаю насчет крема и орешков, но от этой хрени можно здорово проторчать, вот что главное.

\- Чего?..

\- С этой хрени, говорю, проторчать можно. - Джаред рылся в баре, отставляя в сторону бутылку за бутылкой. - А, к черту, тут все какое-то сладкое. Дженс, куда отельский чувак шампанское поставил?..

\- А шампанское, значит, не сладкое? - Дженсен дотянулся до классически-идиотского ведерка со льдом. - Сам решил взять номер для молодоженов.

\- Ты не возражал! - Джаред глотнул шампанского из горла и поморщился. - Зато у них тут кабельное есть. И телевизор с кровати смотреть удобно. Включай, что ли?

\- Нож. У кого-нибудь есть нож?.. - Чед ходил кругами вокруг чемодана. - Или ножницы.

\- У Дженсена есть нож. Он их швыряет... кидает... мечет... Короче, круто бросает по мишеням. - Джаред плюхнулся рядом с Дженсеном на кровать и с интересом уставился в телевизор.

\- Мечут, Джа, икру, - Дженсен протянул Чеду обыкновенный походный перочинный ножик. - У меня нет с собой подходящих ножей. Купим нормальных - я тебя тоже научу. Можно, конечно, и этим попробовать, но я боюсь, что ты тут все расколошматишь в две минуты. Вообще-то это просто. Почти как дартс, только... Не совсем.

\- Мы купим сколько угодно крутых ножей, язвительная ты моя детка, когда продадим нашу коку. Мы ведь продадим нашу коку, Чед? - Чед уронил нож на пол у кровати и продолжил наматывать круги по комнате, сжимая в руках надрезанный пакет с белым порошком. - Чед?.. Я же тебе писал, что хочу продать кое-что, и вполне прозрачно намекнул, что именно. Ты уже начал подыскивать мне покупателей?..

\- У тебя тут дохренища кокаина, Падалеки! - Чед сунул палец в рот, растер несколько крошек над верхними зубами и застыл на пять секунд. - Блядь, он настоящий.

\- Круто, что ты наконец заметил.

\- Ты в курсе, сколько у тебя здесь кокаина?..

\- Ну... не совсем. А сколько?

\- Целый блядский чемодан!

Джаред решительно встал и положил руку Чеду на плечо. Тот только подпрыгнул на месте и едва не уронил пакет. Джаред даже растерялся: он думал, что друг отреагирует менее бурно.

\- Держи, выпей, - Дженсен сунул Чеду под нос крошечную бутылку с каким-то кофейным ликером и виновато развел руками: - У них почему-то нет виски.

Чед, впрочем, осушил содержимое бутылки одним глотком и даже не поморщился. Совместными усилиями им удалось усадить друга в кресло, влить в него еще одну бутылку ликера и отобрать злосчастный пакет. Через десять минут Чед более-менее пришел в себя.

\- Значит, это - кокаин того лысого хмыря Рози, которого ты... правда убил? Не шутишь, - изрек он задумчиво.

\- Не шучу. - Джаред уселся на корточки перед Чедом. - Рози мертв, так что это - не его кокаин. Это - мой кокаин, кокаин Джареда, и Джаред собирается его продать. И в этом Джареду поможет его лучший друг Чед. Потом Джаред и Дженсен возьмут выручку, сядут на самолет и улетят в далекие-далекие края. На побережье. Жить. Долго и счастливо.

\- Слушай, я не барыга, Джа.

\- Я знаю. Но ты - актер, Чед! И ты сам мне говорил, что здесь, в Голливуде, большинству актеров чуть ли не прямо на площадку коку приносят.

\- Да. Да, говорил. И это, мать твою, правда! Только я не такой актер, Джаред. В фильмы меня не берут. Хорошо, если в сериал возьмут - на один, бля, эпизод. Может, когда-нибудь я стану крутым и известным актером, которому прямо на площадку будут приносить чертову коку, а пока... Все, что у меня пока есть - малолетний укурок Абель с родительскими бабками, который выкурит и вынюхает все, что ему в лапу сунешь, но он вряд ли помнит код от своей карточки, так что это - не вариант. Я могу попробовать постепенно сбыть эту хрень, мелкими дозами, понимаешь? Разве что так.

\- Нет-нет-нет, друг, никаких "постепенно" и "мелкими дозами", окей? Либо все сразу, либо - никак.

\- Падалеки, ты мудак. Сам не понимаешь, что ли, насколько сложно продать чемодан колы одним махом?..

\- А что сложного? Я отдаю вдвое дешевле, чем мог бы! Неужто никто не схватится?

\- Блин, нахера я тебе вообще нужен? Ты уже все сам прекрасно подсчитал, как я погляжу.

\- Ну, я прикинул кое-что. Позвонил папкиному приятелю старому, поспрашивал. В интернете, блин, посмотрел. Но ты мне нужен! Пиздец как нужен, чувак.

\- Джа, я тебе сейчас объясню, мать твою, популярно, почему с этим будет полная жопа. - Чед раздраженно толкнул друга, и Джаред, матерясь, завалился на пол. - Мы ведь ищем клиентов, которые могут позволить себе с ходу вывалить полтора лимона баксов, так? Которые смогут потом охуенно долго, с охуенным наваром перепродавать всю чертову пропасть колы рядовым нарикам. Так вот: я таких клиентов не знаю. И ты не знаешь. И Дженсен не знает. И, самое главное, они тебя не знают. Кто такой этот Джаред Пада-как-его-там? - спросят меня. Вот чего я отвечу? Что мы вместе дрочили на силикон Памелы Андерсон в двенадцать? Да, это, блин, вызывает невъебенное доверие у потенциального покупателя, ничего, блядь, не скажешь.

\- Джей, иди сюда. Тут "Тридцать шесть ступеней" показывают, ты мне, кажется, хотел что-то про этот фильм рассказать. - Дженсен, кривясь, пил шампанское и вертел в руке пульт. Джаред пожал плечами, переполз поближе к телевизору, устроился между дженсеновых ног, как в кресле, и начал вполголоса перечислять косяки боевки. Дженсен кивал, хмыкал, постукивал пультом по пушистому затылку Джареда, и они оба полностью игнорировали возмущенные взгляды сопящего Чеда.

\- Ладно, вашу мать! - воскликнул наконец он. - Я знаю, с кем вас свести для начала.

\- Мы тебя слушаем, - Джаред дернул Дженсена за штанину, и тот выключил звук. - Очень и очень внимательно. Кто это? Он крутой?

\- Да он - никто. Парня зовут Том, Том Веллинг, мы в одной группе в актерской школе. Играет так себе, зато работает ассистентом у одного крутого продюсера, может, ты слышал о нем - Эрик Крипке.

\- Ммм, это ведь он снял "Кольт" и "Кольт-2: возвращение Охотника"? Ничего так фильмы. Да, очень даже ничего. Особенно сиквел.

\- Ага, он. Я не знаю точно, но есть шанс, что этот Крипке заинтересуется нашим предложением. По крайней мере, он может позволить себе весь чемодан, да и Том не раз намекал, что у его босса есть на стороне бизнес.

\- Супер. Звони Тому, надо организовать личную встречу - представиться, внушить ему доверие и все такое...

\- Окей, сейчас звякну. Где мы встретимся? - Чед вытащил мобильник и принялся перебирать контакты.

Джаред запрокинул голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу, почесал Джареда за ухом и несколько раз щелкнул пультом: на широком экране возникло перекошенное, безмолвно орущее женское лицо.

\- Парк аттракционов, - объявил Дженсен, не отрывая глаз от телевизора: девушка перестала кричать и начала смеяться, крепко вцепившись в поручни мчащейся по рельсам кабинки.

\- В парке аттракционов, Чед, завтра, - Джаред решительно кивнул и развернулся лицом к Дженсену, вернее, к его ширинке. - Спасибо тебе, друг. Я знаю, что выбросил на тебя кучу всего разом, но скоро все кончится, не волнуйся. А сейчас свали, пожалуйста, в другую комнату, потому что у нас с Дженом вообще-то медовый месяц, а я всегда мечтал потрахаться на труевой кровати для молодоженов.

*

На следующее утро они потратили почти все оставшиеся сбережения на новую одежду. Джаред ошарашил Чеда красочным описанием окровавленных полосатых трусов и леопардового халата, а потом заявил, что им необходимо выгодно отличаться от драгдилеров вроде Рози. К тому же, они с Дженсеном уехали из Давенпорта слишком быстро, взяли только по паре самых удобных футболок и брюк, а Джею не хотелось ни в чем уступать "разряженным продюсерам".

Жара, сковывавшая Лос-Анджелес всю последнюю неделю, наконец-то немного отступила, но с Джареда все равно пот лил ручьем, и он закатал рукава своей "приличной" розовой рубашки чуть ли не до самых подмышек. Дженс же, казалось, вообще не чувствовал жары несмотря на три слоя ткани: футболку, толстовку с капюшоном и пиджак. Чед нервничал и издевался: мол, "все мое ношу с собой", и правильно - вдруг придется от вооруженных до зубов мафиози спасаться? Дженсен только усмехался и поправлял огромные, на пол-лица, солнечные очки. Он наотрез отказывался с ними расставаться, хотя солнце едва-едва выглядывало из-за облаков.

В воскресенье народу в луна-парке было полно. Джаред то и дело сталкивался с пробегающими мимо детьми, смеялся, извинялся и раздавал им игрушки, которые Дженсен выиграл в тире. Когда они добрались до высоченных американских горок, "потенциальный клиент" их уже ждал. Он стоял около тележки с хот-догами, переминался с ноги на ногу и поминутно смотрел на часы.

\- Смазливый, - прокомментировал Джаред, усмехаясь. - Странно, что его еще не взяли в какой-нибудь девчачий сериал.

Чед пожал плечами. Все, кого он знал в Голливуде, были набиты под завязку комплексами, маниями и амбициями. Том вот умудрился каким-то образом устроиться работать у Крипке и мнил себя без пяти минут звездой очередного блокбастера босса, поэтому на пробы ходил редко, хотя занятий в актерской школе не пропускал никогда. Чед поддерживал с ним приятельские отношения - а вдруг и впрямь повезет с контактом? - хотя втайне считал, что Том ничем, кроме симпатичной рожи и густых темных волос, похвастаться не может, и ужасно злился на одногруппниц, которые одна за другой позволяли самодовольному Веллингу мацать себя за сиськи.

\- Я уж думал, вы не придете, - с ходу заявил Веллинг. - Привет, Мюррей.

\- Я - Джаред, это - Дженсен, - вместо рукопожатия Джаред сунул в раскрытую ладонь Тома последнего плюшевого зайца. Том посмотрел на него так, будто он прилетел как минимум с Плутона, но зайца оттолкнуть не успел: Джаред уже опустил руку и принялся рыться в карманах в поисках зажигалки для Дженсена.

\- Тут нельзя курить, - сказал Том, переводя взгляд с зажатой в зубах Дженсена сигареты на пушистые уши зайца и обратно.

\- Никто не увидит, - отмахнулся Джаред, щелкая зажигалкой. - А он не курил уже три часа. Ну что, мы поедем?

\- Куда поедем?.. - Том воровато огляделся. - Значит, это вы хотите сбыть колы на три миллиона...

\- Он имеет в виду, хотим ли мы покататься на американских горках, - пояснил Дженсен, с очевидным наслаждением затягиваясь. Том покосился на матовые стекла очков - его явно нервировало, что он не мог видеть глаз собеседника. Дженсен его понял: едва заметно кивнул, снял очки и добродушно улыбнулся, выдыхая дым. Том почему-то покраснел. Джаред, сосредоточенно наблюдающий за стремительно летящими по рельсам кабинками, ненавязчиво приобнял Дженсена за плечи. Том открыл рот, моргнул, закрыл рот.

\- Поехали! - объявил Джаред, когда вагончики остановились. Он хлопнул Тома по плечу - парень подпрыгнул, чуть не выронив зайца - и решительно направился к турникету с Дженсеном в обнимку. Через соседний турникет выходили, пошатываясь, слегка зеленые мамы, которых тащили за руку довольно смеющиеся дети. Джаред усадил нового знакомого рядом с собой на переднее сиденье, Дженсен и Чед устроились сзади.

\- Вы готовы сгрузить за полтора миллиона колу, которая стоит... - снова начал Том и обернулся к Дженсену - видимо, решил, что с ним проще будет договориться. Закончить он не успел. Смотритель аттракциона с громким скрежетом опустил перекладину, запирая несчастного плюшевого зайца у Тома между ног. Сиденья завибрировали, вагончики дернулись и тронулись с места, и Джаред оглушительно захохотал.

*

Тому было плохо. Очень плохо. Он вышел через турникет, пошатываясь, а когда Дженсен придержал его за шиворот, чтобы не споткнулся, стало видно, что цвет его лица почти ничем не отличался от насыщенно-серого рукава. Зайца он уронил еще на первой мертвой петле, но продолжал инстинктивно сжимать руку в кулак.

Они устроились под зонтиком в открытом кафе и взяли по банке кока-колы, дожидаясь, пока несчастного "потенциального клиента" не перестанет тошнить.

\- Вы... почему вы... - Том вздохнул, выпил залпом полбутылки минералки и наконец договорил: - ...хотите сбыть колу стоимостью в три миллиона всего за полтора?

Дженсен водрузил на нос свои возлюбленные очки. Чед возил трубочкой в банке, очень стараясь не фыркнуть. Джаред широко улыбнулся.

\- Странное какое-то слово - "сбыть", дружище. Я ведь тебе охуенную сделку предлагаю! Такое раз в жизни бывает, да и то не факт. Сделка века! А ты - "сбыть", "сгрузить". Не кирпичи же продаю, мать твою за ногу. - Он с размаху хлопнул Тома по плечу, и бедняга опять посерел. Джаред на всякий случай отодвинулся.

\- Откуда ты достал столько коки? - резко спросил Том. Чед никогда не видел его таким злым. Нервным - да, но не настолько взвинченным.

\- Откуда?.. - Джей озадаченно почесал переносицу, будто не ожидал вопроса. Они с Дженсеном переглянулись, и Джаред расплылся в усмешке: - Ну, понимаешь, я ее дома выращиваю, на подоконнике. Лампочки специальные купил, удобрения. Дженс меня еще пинает все время: убери, мол, свою герань, мне окно открывать для перекуров неудобно! А я вот не могу - пипец как комнатные растения люблю.

\- Блин, мужик, давай без анекдотов! - Том вытер лицо рукавом. Он окончательно рассвирепел. - Либо ты мне сейчас говоришь, откуда кола, либо я отсюда съебываю.

\- Кола - из листьев коки, - Дженсен спокойно улыбнулся Веллингу, - кокаиновый куст. Семейство эритроксиловых.

Джаред покатился со смеху. Том, красный, как рак, вскочил на ноги. Чед взволнованно дернул лучшего друга за рукав.

\- Эй, эй, приятель, успокойся, - Джаред, все еще посмеиваясь, поднял руки. - Сядь, расслабься, Чед тебе сейчас еще водички принесет, правда, Чед?.. Вот и чудесно. И по хот-догу нам с Дженсом, оки-доки?.. Понимаешь, Том, если бы мой возлюбленный друг Мюррей не был уверен в тебе и твоем боссе на все сто и не убедил бы меня, что вы - надежные люди, я бы сейчас послал тебя на хуй со всеми вопросами. "Что?" "Как?" "Откуда?" Не твое, сука, дело, - сказал бы я все три раза. Но ведь я могу тебе доверять, Том, а? Могу ведь?

\- Можешь, мать твою, - Том сплюнул и сел, раздраженно глядя на Джареда из-под густой челки.

\- Окей, слушай. - Джаред наклонился над столом и поманил Тома рукой. - У меня есть приятель в департаменте.

\- Полицейском департаменте?..

\- Выдайте этому чуваку медаль! - Джаред хлопнул в ладоши. - А каком, блин, еще?.. В общем, примерно два года назад мой приятель участвовал в расследовании одного скользкого дела. И получил доступ ко всяким конфискованным вещам. При этом мой друг - хороший коп на самом-то деле, у него еще жена и маленькая дочка. Колу он сныкал, но так и не решил, что с ней делать, боялся, что его из полиции выпрут, понимаешь? Вот он и держал товар при себе все это время, пока не нашел наконец кого-то, кому смог доверить тонкую работу.

\- То есть тебя.

\- То есть меня, ага. Мы друг друга сто лет знаем. Я занимаюсь продажей, а он - мой, так сказать, "пассивный партнер". - Чед как раз вернулся с хот-догами и минералкой и пошло заржал. Джаред пнул его в бок. - Короче, главное - он мне доверяет, как я - Мюррею, как Мюррей - тебе и мистеру Крипке, ясно? У нас тут формируется четкий круг, и это круто, но ты мне поклянись, Том, что за пределы этого круга моя история не выйдет.

\- Не выйдет, - пообещал Том. - Покажи товар. - Ему стало существенно легче после второй бутылки воды. Джаред своровал у Дженсена кусок огурца с хот-дога, получил подзатыльник, выжидательно посмотрел на Тома. Том точно так же посмотрел на Джареда. Перестрелка взглядов длилась минут пять.

\- Томми, дружище, скажи мне одну штуку. Я похож на блондинку с пятым размером сисек, ногами от ушей и попкой-ягодкой? - поинтересовался Джаред.

\- Чего? - Том опять вылупился на него, как на инопланетянина. Чед непонимающе хмурился. Только Дженсен улыбался в свою банку.

\- Томми, дружище, - повторил Джаред, - я похож на блондинку с пятым размером сисек, ногами от ушей и попкой-ягодкой?..

\- Эмм... нет, - Том помотал головой. Джаред нависал над столом и выглядел довольно-таки устрашающе.

\- Так какого хера ты тут порешь всякую чушь, Томми? - Джаред хлопнул кулаком по столу. - Сначала допрос с пристрастием, шуток ты моих не понимаешь, срываешься, а теперь - "покажи товар". Может, мне прямо сейчас лечь на этот стол и раздвинуть ноги - имейте меня? Я чую, когда меня хотят наебать, Томми, детка. За версту чую.

\- Джа... - Чед попытался положить руку другу на плечо, но Джаред отмахнулся от него, как он назойливой мухи.

\- Ну так что? Так и будем тут сидеть, обмениваться любезностями? Или, может, позвоним все-таки мистеру Крипке, чтобы нормально обговорить сделку?

Том нервно сглотнул и бросил почти умоляющий взгляд на Дженсена - теперь он однозначно считал, что Джаред - "плохой коп", а Дженсен - "хороший коп". Дженсен равнодушно пожал плечами и закурил.

\- Хорошо, я ему звоню, - сдался Веллинг и достал мобильник.

***

\- Мистер Мюррей? Чед Майкл Мюррей?

\- Не-не, друг, мое имя - Абель. - Джейк, зажимая в руке косячок, с искренним любопытством оглядывал посетителя - высокого, широкоплечего мужчину в буром костюме. - Ты проходи. Хочешь курить?

\- Нет, спасибо, обойдусь. А ты, друг, его... Сожитель, типа того?

\- Именно. Сожитель, - Джейк затянулся, почесал живот, запрокинул голову, чтобы заглянуть гостю в лицо и, впечатленный, закивал: - Ууу, чувак, твоей челюстью надо бошки сносить... Кийй-яя!

\- Ммм, спасибо, - мужик удивленно моргнул. - Слушай, ты тут не видел одного парня? Джаред. Джаред Падалеки. И с ним еще мальчик, смазливый такой. Глаза как у девчонки. Дженсеном зовут.

\- Видел, видел, - Джейк задумчиво посмотрел на тлеющий окурок, будто не знал, откуда он у него в руке взялся. - Он подарил мне зажигалку. Он ничего. Он твой друг?

\- Ага, хороший мой друг, сто лет не виделись. Мне очень надо с ним переговорить. Не знаешь случайно, куда они с Джаредом пошли, приятель?

\- Совершенно случайно знаю! Сейчас, - Джейк принялся водить пальцем по лбу. - Вот, вот оно. Отель "Солнечный". Солнечный... лес? Нет, не то. Газон?

\- Отель "Солнечный газон"?.. Ты уверен?..

\- Чувак, ты что, швед? Акцент у тебя странный - пиздец. - Джейк еще раз сосредоточенно провел пальцем по лбу. - "Солнечный парк", дружище! Вспомнил. Едешь отсюда налево, потом направо, потом снова налево и прямо.

\- Нет, я не швед. Спасибо, чувак, спасибо большое. Ты мне очень помог.

\- Да не за что, собственно. Мне тут скучно, может, телек посмотрим? Они, наверное, сюда вернутся еще.

\- Нет, нет, я спешу, извини. Спасибо еще раз, дружище.

Дверь за амбалом захлопнулась, и Джейк скорчил недовольную гримасу косяку.

\- Ну и мудак, шкаф четырехдверный, не хочет смотреть со мной телек, - буркнул он. - Убью, ссссука.

*

\- Алло, Том?.. Ты знаешь, какой сегодня, мать твою, день?..

\- Эээ... Воскресенье, сэр?..

\- Именно. Воскресенье. Какого, извини меня, хера ты звонишь мне в выходной? Я тебя и так вижу каждый день по шесть часов кряду, так что, мне еще и по воскресеньям с тобой болтать?

Джаред, прижимающийся ухом к трубке, издал задушенный смешок. Том злобно зыркнул на него, но оттолкнуть не посмел.

\- Сэр, я встретился с теми людьми, с которыми вы хотели, чтобы я встретился, сэр...

\- Ты что, совсем ошалел, безмозглый увалень?! Это не телефонный разговор!

\- Да, но, сэр... - Джаред потянул лапу к телефону. Том резко отдернул руку и, заикаясь, продолжил: - Со мной рядом с-сейчас с-сидит человек... В общем, он настаивает на разговоре с вами лично, сэр.

\- Я за рулем, Том. Это никак не может подождать?

\- Я не... - Джаред подло двинул Тому локтем в бок и выхватил у него мобильник.

\- Эрик? Это Джаред. Наконец-то мы можем спокойно поболтать! - Джаред усмехнулся злющему Веллингу. Дженсен успокаивающе похлопал парня по плечу и вручил ему свою банку колы в качестве жеста доброй воли. Делать было нечего: Том зашуршал соломинкой, бросая на Джареда полные ненависти взгляды. Чед хихикал в кулак: так вот ты какой на самом деле, мистер Веллинг. Отныне, Томми, тебе не удастся затащить в постель даже самую тощую анорексичку из актерской школы, уж Чед Майкл Мюррей об этом позаботится, детка.

\- Джаред..? - голос у Крипке был слегка визгливый, напряженный.

\- Джаред Падалеки. Но давай без формальностей, окей, Эрик? Слушай, во-первых, я тебе хочу сказать: я безумно тащусь от того, что ты делаешь. Честно. Я давний фанат. Вот поэтому, когда у меня появился свой фильм, я сразу же подумал о тебе. "Я хочу, чтобы именно Эрик Крипке запустил "Доктора Живаго" в ЛА", - решил я. А когда я что-то решаю, я от цели не отступаю, Эрик, это, пожалуй, лучшее мое качество, понимаешь?

\- Стоп, стоп, Джаред, не гони коней. Ладно? - Крипке тут же перешел на деловой, доброжелательный тон. Джаред зажал трубку плечом и показал Дженсену два больших пальца. - Давай обо всем по порядку. "Доктор Живаго" - это ж не какая-нибудь "Любовь на Бермудах-2". Мы говорим о глубокой, высокобюджетной картине, верно?

\- Верно. Это очень, очень дорогая вещь. Сильный, мощный фильм. И у меня много, безумно много материала. Мне нужен твой профессионализм и опыт, Эрик. Ясное дело, что только безграмотный дилетант согласился бы работать с таким фильмом, предварительно не взвесив все "за" и "против". А ты, Эрик, далеко не дилетант.

\- Да ну, Джаред, не нужно лести. Я же не говорю "нет". Но я занимаюсь не только раскруткой фильмов, помнишь? Я и сам делаю фильмы. Пусть это прозвучит напыщенно, но мне нравится думать, что кино - мое истинное призвание. Так что... Мудак, какого хера ты меня подрезаешь?!.. Извини, это я не тебе, я сейчас за рулем, и какой-то идиот... Засунь свой средний палец себе в жопу, паскуда!.. Так вот, Джаред, я к чему клоню: я обычно работаю с продюсерами и режиссерами, с чьим стилем я хорошо знаком. Я ж тебе не Колумбия Пикчерз! Мое дело - снимать кино и следить за тем, чтобы постановка не провалилась. Мне много не нужно. Я очень люблю свою работу и не хочу внезапно прогореть, всего-навсего.

\- Эрик, послушай меня. Я все прекрасно понимаю. Но это же долбанный "Доктор Живаго"! - Джаред отер потный лоб рукавом. - Если у нас все выгорит, фильм не потеряет актуальность еще очень, очень долго. Работы там… Ты просто не представляешь пока, сколько там работы, Эрик. Год, полтора... Да целых два года тебе не надо будет даже задумываться о других проектах!

\- Только о твоем, значит, да? - Эрик усмехнулся. - Окей, ну а с чего такая спешка, Джаред?

\- Я хочу иметь возможность объявить о нашей сделке на Венецианском фестивале. Видишь, будь у меня хоть месяц свободного времени, я бы, разумеется, начал тебя совсем по-другому обхаживать - пригласил бы в ресторанчик, проводил бы домой, не стал бы даже на чай напрашиваться. Никаких облапываний на первом свидании, правда-правда. Но я не в том положении, Эрик, так что скажи мне прямо сейчас: готов ты пойти со мной до конца? Готов потерпеть капельку, чтобы потом стало приятно? – Джаред с усмешкой протянул телефон Тому. – Держи, Томми, босс хочет обсудить кое-что.

Том немедленно схватил трубку и подчеркнуто прикрыл рот рукой, бормоча вполголоса. Чед уважительно похлопал друга по плечу. Дженсен взял со стола салфетку и промокнул Джареду лоб. Джаред провел пальцем по ласково улыбающимся губам, щекоча уголки, и застыл.

\- Кхм. – Том постучал по столу телефоном. – Босс хочет встретиться в среду. Отель «Беверли Амбассадор», ровно в час. И ему нужно опробовать товар.

\- Без вопросов! – Джаред даже не посмотрел в сторону Веллинга: Дженсен как раз укусил его за палец.

\- Он хотел подробно узнать, как я с вами связался. Пришлось сказать, что я в одном классе с тобой, - бросил Том Чеду. Видно было, что он хотел на ком-то сорваться.

\- И что ты ему про меня сказал? – подозрительно спросил Чед. – Сказал, что я актер? Что я круто играю, не забыл упомянуть, надеюсь?..

\- Не забыл, - прорычал Том.

\- Серьезно? Ты считаешь, что я круто играю, и сказал об этом Эрику Крипке?! – Чед мысленно поклялся никогда больше не мешать Веллингу лапать однокурсниц.

\- Угу, сказал. Но я соврал ради сделки, мудила. Играешь ты отвратительно.

*

Чеда нужно было подбросить домой, готовиться к занятию на понедельник, поэтому до отеля они добрались только через полтора часа.

\- Круто прошло? – в десятый раз спросил Джаред, барабаня пальцами по рулю. Он не переставал улыбаться от уха до уха.

\- Ты был совершенно офигителен, - в двадцатый раз признал Дженсен, поправляя очки. - Но я тоже был крут.

\- Круче всех, детка, ты был круче всех, - Джаред с неприкрытым восторгом смял мужа в объятьях. – Безмятежное спокойствие настоящего самурая. У меня чуть не встал, веришь?.. А если серьезно, то, Джен, я бы без тебя не справился никак. Черт, да если бы не ты, я бы валялся с распоротым пузом в подвале Рози. Или, еще хуже, пытался бы подснять очередную скучную девочку в своем старом баре. Джен, Джен, я люблю тебя, Джен.

\- Ты повторяешься, - рассмеялся Дженсен. - Если ты так меня любишь, сгоняй в то кафе, где мы вчера обедали с Чедом, и привези мне три хот-дога. Горчицы побольше. И огурцов. Попроси дополнительных огурцов, воришка ты гребаный.

\- Огурцы, окей, много огурцов, я запомнил, - Джаред поцеловал его в лоб, потом - в нос, потом - в губы. - А ты что будешь делать, ленивая задница?

\- Вытащу ленивую задницу из ужасно тесных брюк, развалюсь в небывало огромной отельской ванне и буду ждать тебя, - хоть он и не стал снимать очки, Джаред и так знал, что Дженсен ему подмигнул.

\- Мне нравятся твои тесные брюки, - крикнул он, захлопывая за Дженсеном дверь машины, и пробормотал себе под нос: - Блядь, у тебя в них такая попка, что у меня скоро яйца к черту поджарятся.

\- Я все слышал, - Дженсен возник с другой стороны машины и заглянул в окно. - Люблю тебя, Джей. Давай быстро, яичницу я не заказывал.

\- Ты... - Джаред бессильно рассмеялся, мотая головой, и завел мотор. - Господи, таким вот счастливым можно и сдохнуть. Слышишь, Господи?

*

Дженсен еще в холле почувствовал, что что-то не так. Это был неизвестно откуда взявшийся инстинкт: как кошка замирает посреди комнаты, водит ухом и носом, учуяв пылинку, которой раньше не было на ковре. Дженсен остановился на секунду перед дверью номера, поправил очки, повел плечами, расслабляясь, нащупал пальцем кольцо сквозь толстовку, будто на удачу: все хорошо. Горячая ванна, массажный душ и Джаред. Через десять минут.

Он погремел ключами, прислушиваясь, облегченно вздохнул и зашел в номер.

\- Добрый день, - поприветствовал его низкий голос с ощутимым акцентом.

\- Боже! Что вы делаете в моем номере?! Я сейчас вызову охрану! - Дженсен выронил ключ и отшатнулся. В кресле, где вчера сидел Чед, развалился приземистый мужик - не выше Джареда, зато шире, и с противным квадратным лицом. У него на коленях лежал дробовик. Оценив реакцию Дженсена, незваный гость скривился, оскалился и направил на него дуло.

\- Не торопись, мальчик-зайчик. Сядь, покури. Поговорить надо.

\- Я не буду разговаривать с вором! - губы Дженсена подрагивали, руки ощутимо затряслись. Он отступил к бару и вжался в него спиной. - Слушайте, вон там, в сумке рядом с креслом, где вы сидите - все деньги. Забирайте и уходите, пожалуйста!

\- Вором? Ты не на того обзываешься, голубок. Только не плачь, Дженсен, - усмехнулся мужик, поигрывая дробовиком, и задумчиво продолжил: - Охуеть. Ты точь-в-точь такой, каким я тебя себе представлял. Дешевая педрильная трусливая шлюха. Где наша кока, Дженсен? И где, ммм, как его, муж твой... Джаред? Когда он вернется?

\- Вы псих и гомофоб! - возмущенно выдохнул Дженсен. - Дело в этом, да? Америка - двуличная страна! Я имею полное право находиться здесь со своим мужем! Псих, чертов псих!

\- Спокойно, спокойно, деточка. Отвечай на мои вопросы, и твое напомаженное личико не пострадает. - Вышибала закинул ногу на ногу, не опуская дуло. - Так где кока, Дженсен?

\- Это ваше хобби, да? Хобби такое? - Дженсен дрожал мелкой дрожью, выкрикивая слово за словом. - Выслеживаете всех геев в отеле? Что ж, сейчас вы ошиблись номером! Меня зовут Брайан, у меня нет коки. Хотите пепси? Возьмите в холодильнике! Я не знаю никаких Джаредов, скоро вернется мой муж с тренировки - он занимается восточными единоборствами - и, предупреждаю, он будет очень ревновать, если застанет меня наедине с незнакомым мужчиной!

Вышибала оглушительно расхохотался и встал. Дженсен крепче прижался спиной к бару, нервно кусая губы. В два шага мужик пересек комнату и придвинулся к нему вплотную - он все-таки оказался выше Джареда. И намного, намного шире. Типичный амбал.

\- Меня зовут Игорь, - представился он. - Теперь мы знакомы. Не валяй дурочку, Дженсен, актер из тебя, прямо скажем, хреновый. Особенно когда ты готов вот-вот навалить в свои тугие пидорские штанишки. Давай-ка снимем эти дурацкие очки, посмотрим, что ты там прячешь.

Вжимая дуло пистолета Дженсену в живот, Игорь свободной рукой стащил с него очки и отшвырнул их на кровать. Дженсен поморгал широкими испуганными глазами, вызывая очередной язвительный смешок у вышибалы.

\- Строить глазки мы умеем, задом вилять тоже умеем, - Игорь загибал пальцы, перечисляя, - и надувать губки умеем. Что еще? А ничего... Выходит, наш малыш Джаред - пустой, поверхностный пидорас. Повелся на смазливое личико. Мише расскажу - уржется.

\- Перестаньте говорить со мной в таком тоне, - выплюнул Дженсен.

\- Гордая шлюха, надо же, - восхитился Игорь, водя дулом вверх-вниз - от живота к груди Дженсена и обратно. - Ты такой жалкий, голубок, что тебя даже убивать не в кайф. Давай так. Ты говоришь мне, где кока, и убегаешь отсюда на все четыре стороны. А я посижу здесь, дождусь героя-любовника. Идет?

Дженсен сглотнул и выставил вперед подбородок.

\- Пошел на хуй, - отчетливо произнес он.

\- Вау, - опешил вышибала. - Не такие уж мы трусливые, да?

У Дженсена, хоть он и ожидал удара, не было возможности сгруппироваться: Игорь мощно приложил его прикладом в лоб, ухватил за шиворот и швырнул на пол между кроватью и креслом. Сотрясения нет, - с облегчением подумал Дженсен, сжимая зубы и сворачиваясь в клубок, - но на лбу вполне может остаться шрам. Сколько прошло времени с того момента, как Джаред уехал? Минут семь? Десять?

\- Больно, киса? Давай попробуем еще разок. Вопросы те же.

\- Больно, - плаксиво застонал Дженсен, дрожащей рукой вытирая кровь, стекающую медленной густой струей на переносицу. - Больно, хватит, пожалуйста...

\- А так? - Игорь неожиданно навис над ним и точным ударом заехал по щеке кулаком. На пальце у него было толстое кольцо с резным камнем, и камень мгновенно вспорол кожу. - Понравится ли пустому поверхностному пидорасу Джареду твое личико теперь, а?

Дженсен исподлобья огляделся. Вот так, еще немного, и он сможет дотянуться...

\- Говори! - мужик пнул его тяжелым ботинком под ребра. Это было похуже кольца: дышать, Господи, невозможно дышать, надо расслабиться, взять себя в руки... Лучше - так, надо тянуть время, и голос Джареда, взволнованный и родной в жгущейся, болезненной, безкислородной темноте, согласился: "Дженс, детка, ты все делаешь правильно. Он вооружен, ты - нет. Тяни время, играй и постарайся не сдохнуть, слышишь?"

\- Не надо стрелять... пожалуйста... - хватая ртом воздух, прохрипел Дженсен, перекатываясь на бок. - Не надо...

\- Где кока, Дженсен? Где наша кока? - Игорь снял с полки идиотскую разноцветную вазу, разбил ее о край стола и острым краем провел по лицу Дженсена, раскраивая вторую щеку.

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Терпи, Джен, это же почти как неудачно поймать мяч на тренировке: тяжелая перчатка, отдача. Перекошенное победной гримасой лицо вражеского битера - такое уродливое, что хочется его же битой вмазать между глаз...

Дженсен оторвал руку от живота и показал Игорю дрожащий средний палец.

\- Оп-па, - весело прокомментировал вышибала. - У меня есть новая идея, детка. Иди-ка...

Его схватили за запястье и отволокли на полметра в сторону. Чертов дешевый отель, даже номер для молодоженов тесный, как квартирка Чеда... Игорь вытащил откуда-то из-за пазухи веревку и быстро, опуская дробовик лишь на пятнадцать секунд, привязал Дженсена к ножке стола - обернул веревку три раза вокруг груди, руки по швам.

\- Теперь мы будем ждать, - заявил он, усаживаясь обратно в кресло. - Думаю, муженек будет сговорчивее, если я попридержу его подстилку в таком виде. А если нет... Что ж, тогда ты поймешь, что ему на тебя плевать, и у тебя не будет причин хранить от меня секреты, так, Дженсен?

*

Джаред, насвистывая, затормозил у кафе и выскочил из машины, помахивая ключами.

\- Намути мне, чувак, три больших хот-дога, - объявил он молодому парню у стойки. - Не жалей горчицы. И огурцов.

\- Окей, - пацан неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ на широченную улыбку посетителя.

\- У вас тут еще бургерами пахнет, если я не ошибаюсь? - Джаред по-собачьи повел носом. - Давай-ка мне три самых жирных, острых, толстых чизбургера! И две больших колы.

Пока парень возился с заказом, Джаред лениво оглядывал кафе. За крайним столиком примостился нервного вида мужик с потрепанным журналом, на обложке которого красовался Элвис.

\- Хэй! - Джаред плюхнулся рядом с мужиком и ткнул пальцем в журнал. - Это ведь тот номер, где статья на три разворота про жизнь Короля, да? Черт, охуенный номер! Ты уже дочитал до описаний психованных фанатов?

\- Нет... - мужик в недоумении отодвинулся.

\- Читай! Прямо сейчас читай! Они там такое на концертах вытворяли, мать моя, я просто кипятком ссал, когда читал!

\- А что они вытворяли? - обреченно спросил мужик, сжимаясь под напором незнакомца.

\- Сейчас расскажу. Держись за стол, чувак, серьезно, там полный пиздец. Вот смотри, - Джаред выхватил журнал и перелистнул на нужную страницу. - Ты только глянь на эту мымру. Что она на себя нацепила? А рожа? Такое впечатление, будто она грохнулась с лестницы и отметила носом каждую ступеньку, да?

*

\- Боже, смотрю на твое разбитое личико и вот-вот заплачу. Отнимать твое единственное достоинство... Очень жестоко с моей стороны. - Игорь улыбался, поглядывая на часы. - Знаешь, малыш, убивать - не так уж и просто, на самом-то деле. Я предпочитаю лишний раз руки не пачкать, хоть мне и нравится процесс, не скрою. Вот мой босс, он... Он хладнокровный. Хитрый. Прирожденный убийца. А я? Я до такого профессионализма дошел не сразу.

Дженсен нервно дернул ногой. Оставалось три несчастных сантиметра.

\- Когда впервые подстрелил человека, меня сблевало, представляешь? Во второй раз... Легче, но тоже не салют на День Независимости, если понимаешь, о чем я. Никакого восторга, тупой липкий страх. Зато дальше... С каждым новым трупом твой страх испаряется, и начинаешь вместо этого видеть страх жертвы. Взводишь курок, направляешь ей в лицо пистолет, и она разваливается у тебя на глазах. В буквальном, мать твою, смысле. Рассыпается. Готова вывалить тебе любые секреты мамочки, да.

Дженсен с тихим стоном попытался подвинуться. Желудок свернулся в тугой пульсирующий комок, лоб и щеки бешено горели. Там, совсем рядом, лежал перочинный нож, оброненный Чедом и забытый в спешке... Черт. Черт. Черт! Игорь проследил за его взглядом и резко вскочил на ноги. На секунду Дженсена охватил тот самый страх: липкий, темный, безысходный. "Джей, где ты, Джей? Как мы оказались в этом дерьме? Зачем залезли в самое пекло?.."

\- Пресвятая ебаная дева, вы что, спрятали наркоту под кровать?.. - вышибала вылупил глаза, с кряхтением наклонился и вытащил из-под кровати чемодан, бурча себе под нос: - Господи, это даже круче, чем оставить права валяться рядом с трупом сутенера. Гениально, просто гениально. Миша точно умрет со смеху. Чертовы дилетанты! И я, блин, мудак, не догадался посмотреть. Какой же я мудак. Старею. Старею, блин!

Игорь возился с застежками на чемодане, не глядя на пленника. Дженсен поддел носком ботинка нож, и он удачно приземлился почти что ему на колени. Острый, да, детка, - Дженсен всегда следил, чтобы он был острый. С веревкой вышибала тоже особенно не старался. Недооценил. "Хреновый актер? Да ты, Дженс, самый клевый актер во всем долбанном Голливуде! Чед кусал бы локти", - смеялся в голове Джаред. "Что я, педика не сыграю, что ли", - смущенно улыбался Дженсен в ответ, и Джаред смеялся еще громче.

\- Эй, ты! - обернулся вдруг Игорь. Ждать больше было нельзя. Дженсен размахнулся и метнул нож: лезвие въехало вышибале в бедро изнутри, именно туда, куда Дженсен рассчитывал - пробило артерию; Игорь завопил, выронил дробовик, прижал ладони к бедру, пытаясь остановить кровь, но Дженсен уже подскочил к нему и навалился всем телом, ударил раз, другой - тяжелая башка неестественно накренилась назад. Дженсен еще несколько раз врезал ему по лицу, упиваясь местью, и подхватил дробовик.

\- Не люблю психованных гомофобов, - сказал он, вставая и отступая на шаг. Он говорил таким тоном, каким обычно отчитывал своих пациентов-подростков, подравшихся на бейсбольной площадке. - Надеюсь, теперь ты не будешь настолько недооценивать геев. Ну, те две минуты, что тебе осталось. И, клянусь, меня не сблюет.

Дженсен выстрелил. Руки, в противовес уверенному тону, предательски тряслись, но он упрямо проглотил подступающую к горлу тошноту. Еще раз, для верности. И еще, в широкий обвисающий живот. Господи, как же болит голова, и как же сложно дышать... Он опустился на пол, прислонился разодранной щекой к краю кровати и бессильно закрыл глаза. Топот... Кто-то бежит сюда, они слышали выстрелы, надо хватать вещи и...

\- Джен. Джен. Дженсен, - неестественно тусклый, далекий, срывающийся любимый голос.

\- Джаред, детка, поверь мне, я был круче всех, - улыбнулся Дженсен, позволяя поднять себя на ноги. Он из-под полуопущенных век любовался Джаредом: хоть он был мертвецки бледен, и ужас застыл в обычно хитро поблескивающих глазах, он был здесь - самый красивый, самый родной в мире. - Нам надо валить, да?

\- Точно. Пойдем, Джен, пойдем, - Джаред схватил чемодан, закинул на плечо сумку и обнял Дженсена за талию. - Твою мать, как ты меня напугал. Я больше ни на шаг от тебя не отойду, ясно? Ни на секунду, слышишь, Джен?

\- Погоди. - Теперь, когда Джей был здесь, взять себя в руки оказалось безумно просто. Подумаешь, лоб рассечен и щеки располосованы. И, похоже, ребро... Нет, не сломано, но удар был сильнее, чем показалось сначала, это точно.

Прижимая кулак к ребру, Дженсен опустился на корточки рядом с трупом мафиози, выдернул из окровавленного бедра нож и отер лезвие.

\- Прости меня, Джен, я больше никогда... Никогда, никогда тебя не оставлю. Господи, твое лицо... - Джаред метнулся в ванную, намочил отельное полотенце и наскоро промокнул Дженсену щеки и лоб. Дженсен оттолкнул его руку: глупый Джей, больно же; отыскал на кровати очки - они частично закрывали царапины; впихнул в сумку свертки с логотипом кафе и пару бутылок воды - через полчаса они безумно захотят есть, а не факт, что удастся добраться до забегаловки. Джаред, все еще белый, как простыня, смотрел на него круглыми глазами и продолжал бормотать бессвязные извинения.

\- Успокойся, - строго сказал Дженсен и взял его за руку. - Нам надо лететь, детка, Джей. Сейчас здесь будет целая толпа. И прекрати трястись, пожалуйста. Тебе придется наложить мне швы на щеке. Я тебе показывал. Помнишь? Справишься?

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Джаред, до боли сжимая его кисть.

\- Джаред! - Дженсен вытащил мужа в коридор и втолкнул в лифт. Сквозь закрывающиеся двери они увидели бегущих по лестнице полицейских. При виде неаккуратно припаркованного розового кадиллака Джаред резко вырвался из ступора: плюхнулся на водительское сиденье, рванул со стоянки и помчал прочь от отеля. Он рулил одной рукой, а второй крепко обнимал Дженсена за плечи, и через десять минут Дженсен наконец расслабился.

\- Где мы? - спросил он, когда Джаред остановил машину. Они ехали больше часа, и почти все это время Дженсен провел в полудреме, пытаясь игнорировать горящее от боли лицо.

\- Где-то за аэропортом. - Джаред достал ящик с медикаментами и загремел капсулами. Дженсен прислушался. Точно - непроходящий гул, который, как он думал, исходил из его собственной головы, оказался всего-навсего вихрем взлетающих самолетов.

\- Знаешь, в детстве я ужасно боялся самолетов, - заговорил Джаред, раскладывая перед собой воду, салфетки, спирт и иголку. Дженсен снял очки, перехватил взгляд Джареда и ободряюще кивнул.

\- Почему ты боялся самолетов, Джей?

\- Один из лучших папиных друзей жил рядом с аэропортом. Мы часто ездили к нему в гости, оставались на ночь. И он все время рассказывал мне страшные истории про катастрофы. У него дома никогда не было тихо - все время этот ебаный гул. - Дженсен сжал зубы. Ему никогда в жизни не было так больно, но он гордился Джаредом: руки его больше не дрожали. Только голос.

\- Ты боялся, что один из самолетов упадет прямо на тебя?

\- Да. Я боялся, что эта здоровенная летучая дура взорвется в воздухе, развалится на двадцать кусков, и один из кусков раздавит маму. Или брата. Или Чеда. И я наотрез отказался лететь, когда папе на работе подарили билеты, чтобы съездил в отпуск, - а вдруг во время моего рейса будет взрыв? Вдруг я упаду на кого-нибудь вместе с осколком железа?

Джаред, чем мог, обработал рану и стал орудовать иглой - неуклюже, больно, но правильно. Хотелось поцеловать его прямо сейчас, разгладить глубокие морщины на лбу, растереть щеки, чтобы не были такими белыми.

\- Еще у нас всегда было мало денег, хоть папа тогда еще не так много пил... Я боялся, но иногда мне хотелось просто сесть на самолет одному и улететь, куда захочу.

\- А сейчас? - едва слышно прохрипел Дженсен.

\- Сейчас я больше не боюсь летать, - почти беззвучно отозвался Джаред и отрезал остаток нитки.

\- Я тоже не боюсь летать, Джей. И мы теперь можем - куда захотим. Давай? Улетим.

\- Куда?

\- Куда?..

\- Да. Куда мы улетим, Джен?

\- В Канкун.

\- Это еще что за зверь?

Дженсен осторожно улыбнулся, забрал у Джареда коробку, проглотил пару капсул и начал обрабатывать себе лоб. Голова кружилась безумно, и нужно было закончить, пока пальцы еще слушались.

\- Глупый, не хочу я жить в Мексике. Но звучит как название фильма... Какой-нибудь мелодрамы, ты такие не любишь: "Джаред и Дженсен улетают в Канкун".

\- Мы можем попробовать вписать туда Сонни, - Джаред, как завороженный, следил за уверенными движениями дженсеновых пальцев. - Ему дадут задание пробраться на наш самолет и убить пилота-ниндзя.

\- Тогда никто не захочет смотреть на Джареда и Дженсена. Всем будет интересен только Сонни.

\- Джаред будет смотреть на Дженсена. А Дженсен - на Джареда. Этого мало?

\- Улыбнись мне, Джей.

Джаред улыбнулся.

*

\- Нож нужно держать вот так. Нет, палец сюда... Правильно. А теперь попробуй дротиком. Чувствуешь разницу? - Дженсен отступил к столику и долил себе виски. Он весь вечер учил Джареда играть в дартс – вернее, метать нож, но бармен не позволил им портить лезвием мишень.

Новый мотель был совсем дешевый, зато здесь не задавали вопросов, а еще в подвале был неплохой, хоть и грязный, бар. Вечером в воскресенье они с Джаредом как следует напились, и почти весь следующий день не выходили из номера. Джареду пришлось выехать на час - отдать Тому пробный пакет для Крипке, но в остальное время он не отходил от Дженсена ни на шаг, как и обещал: лежал рядом, целовал в шею, пересказывал любимые комиксы и обрабатывал царапины. К вечеру Джаред сорвался - мощно сорвался, и Дженсен объявил, что необходимо размять уже ноги, вытащил Джареда в бар, предварительно запретив себя тискать, чтобы не нарваться на очередную драку.

Он не снимал очки даже в полутьме подвала, прятал лоб и щеки под капюшоном толстовки и залечивал раны: представлял себе, как кожа медленно, но верно срастается, порезы затягиваются, бордовый синяк на лбу бледнеет. Помогало слабо, да и бывшие коллеги-врачи его засмеяли бы, но Дженсен невольно начинал верить в некую высшую силу, способную превратить мысль в реальность. Он рассказал об этом Джареду еще днем, и Джаред не покрутил пальцем у виска, хотя соглашаться тоже не спешил.

\- Я не хочу полагаться во всем на непонятно какую силу, - сказал он. - Я верю разве что в удачу. Или в неудачу. Я встретил тебя - счастливый случай. Посеял права у Рози - несчастливый случай. Чед уронил нож у кровати, а ты еще в колледже научился с ножом управляться - опять удача. Может, удача и есть твоя эта сила, Джен?

\- Может быть. - Дженсен осторожно, стараясь не особенно вертеться, забрался на Джареда, оседлал его, прижался носом к носу. Хотелось быть ближе, еще ближе, не размыкать объятий даже на полминуты, а джаредову тушу его ушибленное ребро не выдержало бы. - Если так, нам лучше не дразнить ее, Джа. Я научу тебя метать ножи и еще раз покажу, как оказывать первую помощь при ранении. Ты вряд ли сможешь со мной поделиться своим безумным воображением, но я постараюсь...

\- Даже не думай об этом. Я всегда буду здесь. И пусть удача, неудача, бог, дьявол и прочие долбанные силы катятся на хуй. Мы продаем чемоданчик, берем деньги и улетаем.

\- Все-таки улетаем?

\- Да, улетаем. Может, не навсегда, но надолго. Хочу медовый месяц, мать твою! Настоящий. По-моему, мы заслужили долгие каникулы. Хочу Европу повидать. Венецианский фестиваль - это, между прочим, мысль!

\- И впрямь здоровская мысль, Джей.

Они целовались почти час, до синяков на губах, пока Джаред вдруг не оторвался и не выпалил:

\- Это все взаправду происходит, да?

\- Если хочешь, можешь ущипнуть меня, только помягче, - улыбнулся Дженсен.

\- Нет, серьезно. Я скажу один раз, только раз, клянусь, Джен, и заткнусь на эту тему навсегда, я же обещал не врать тебе, вот и говорю. - Джаред начал тараторить, но когда обхватил ладонями лицо Дженсена, прикосновение было бережным, мягким, чтобы не теребить царапины. Дженсен успокаивающе погладил широкие напряженные плечи, удивляясь, как Джею не тяжело держать его на коленях второй час. Наверное, все-таки тяжело, но менять позу лень. Он примерно представлял, о чем хотел поговорить Джаред, и понимал, почему, и слегка боялся, даже не представляя пока, что ответить.

\- Ты не бросил меня, Джен. Не отдал этому русскому наркоту. Не воспользовался возможностью выбраться из дерьма. Они ж не знают о тебе ровным счетом ничего, кроме имени, а имя у тебя такое, что вполне может быть и псевдонимом. Ты чист, ты в безопасности, ты мог свалить, но ты остался! - Дженсен открыл рот, но Джаред прижал палец к его губам и помотал головой. - Нет, дай мне сказать. Мне ударила дурь в голову, Джен, я возомнил себя Ником, Сонни и Элвисом одновременно, пошел на вооруженного сутенера с мелкой пушкой в носке и едва не сдох там. Повезло, что у Рози в рукаве не было револьвера в тот самый момент. И я даже стрелять-то толком, блядь, не умею! Палил в детстве с папкой по бутылкам во дворе, да и то три раза из пяти - мимо. А ты меня вытащил, черт, Джен, и поехал со мной в гребаный Голливуд продавать на хрен тебе не сдавшуюся наркоту! Почему? Тебе надо было послать меня на хуй, как только я тебя не послушался и потащился к Рози! Мы договаривались забить, а я не сдержал слова, все равно поперся искать приключений нам обоим на жопу! Права оставил на месте преступления, как полный лузер. И тебя под удар поставил. Вчера тебя взяли на мушку, а ты справился, вырвался, и помощь моя тебе не нужна была. Совсем. Сокровище ты, счастье, радость моя, Дженсен, я еще не верил до конца, что ты со мной будешь, какая-то часть моего крошечного мозга была уверена, что все скоро кончится, что мы с тобой - это фарс, игра какая-то, мимолетное, на хуй, увлечение, потому что не бывает так взаправду, чтобы ррраз - и прямо, на хрен, в самое сердце, чтобы мне все до последней, блядь, черточки в ком-то нравилось, чтобы влюблялся я в каждое движение твое, в каждый взгляд все сильнее, с каждой секундой сильнее, Дженс, Дженсен, прости меня, ну вот, истерю тебе, как пидор полный, к черту, и я думал еще: вот, он же парень, но я-то не голубой по жизни, только для него, значит, я больше мужик, чем он, - а на самом деле все не так, все наоборот, Джен...

\- Джей. Щеку больно. - Дженсен взял ладонь Джареда и переложил себе на грудь поверх татуировки. Джаред тяжело дышал, кусал губы, вцепился свободной рукой в простыню, и Дженсен тут же сжал и второе его запястье. - Джей, я хочу, чтобы ты прямо сейчас повторил мне слово в слово первую фразу, что я тебе сказал. Ну?

\- Ты сказал... - Джаред заморгал, шмыгнул носом, но Дженсен крепко держал его руки, не давал возможности вытереть лицо и отвести взгляд. - Джен... Ты сказал: "прости, запнулся за долбанный ковер".

\- Вот и все. - Дженсен слез с него и потянулся к тумбочке за салфетками.

\- Все?.. - Джаред не шевелился, только хлопал глазами ошалело, пока Дженсен вытирал ему нос, как ребенку.

\- Я когда-нибудь, очень скоро, спрошу у тебя то же самое. И, наверное, не один раз. Не про первую фразу, а про то, какого черта ты все еще со мной. Ответь мне что-нибудь умное, ладно? - Дженсен выдавил улыбку. - Что-нибудь про судьбу, про высшие силы, которые могут катиться на хуй. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо. А...

\- Ты все запоминаешь, каждую деталь, все ловишь на лету, во все окунаешься с головой, все чувствуешь, ты такой живой, Джаред, мой Джаред, и я хочу... Блядь, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, мать твою, реветь, я тебе больше никогда ничего романтичного не скажу, понял?.. - Джаред беспомощно хлюпнул носом. - Господи...

\- Я больше не буду, - пообещал Джаред, - только ты не ругайся. Мне как-то не по себе, когда ты ругаешься. Слишком меня напоминаешь, наверное...

\- Как же хочется сейчас тебе врезать, - Дженсен помотал головой. - Одевайся. Мы пойдем играть в дартс. Будем учиться дурить удачу. И мне очень надо выпить, моя щека меня убивает, а дозу обезболивающих на сегодня я уже и так превысил.

\- Джен? Скажи мне одну вещь, - Джаред вскочил с кровати и принялся собирать по полу одежду. - Ты в школе стихи не писал случайно?

\- Чего?..

\- Я просто подумал вдруг. Ты ведь был таким тихим романтичным парнем с блокнотом под подушкой... Ай! Дженсен, у тебя ребро, и швы разойдутся, Джен!..

***

\- О, да, деточка, давай, отсоси папочке... - Том Веллинг откинулся на спинку водительского сиденья, оставил на руле одну руку и надавил на газ. Настроение у него было прекрасное. Да, ему приходилось иметь дело с психованными наркодилерами, зато босс, увидев товар, высоко оценил его преданность общему делу. Серебряный порш бешено несся вперед, умелые губки однокурсницы вытворяли чудеса с Веллингом-младшим... И вдруг в зеркале заднего вида замелькали красно-синие огоньки, застонала вдалеке сирена. - Ох, черт! Скорость, черт, блядь, черт! Кэнди, любовь моя, ты должна мне помочь, солнышко!

Пухлогубая блондинка выпрямилась и приподняла брови.

\- Чем помочь?

\- На, спрячь это к себе в сумочку. Ну, давай же! - Том затормозил у обочины. Полицейская машина визжала все ближе. Он протянул блондинке заклеенный скотчем пластиковый пакет с белым порошком и взмолился: - Кэнди, пожалуйста!

\- Ты охренел, Веллинг?!

\- Кэнди... Тебя обыскивать не будут! Я просто превысил скорость! Положи в сумку, ну?

\- Не буду я прятать у себя в сумочке эту дрянь!

\- Детка, они уже идут. Быстро, пожалуйста! Положи себе в лифчик, а?

\- На мне нет лифчика, идиот.

\- Тогда в трусики! Куда-нибудь, Кэнди!

\- Читай по губам, ковбой: "Ни. За. Что".

\- Сучка! После всего, что я для тебя сделал, бездарная чертова актрисулька, ты не...

\- Подлец! - Кэнди хотела влепить Веллингу пощечину, но промахнулась: пакет с громким щелчком разорвался, осыпая лицо и колени Тома мелкими белоснежными крошками. Блондинка неудержимо расхохоталась и, вылезая из машины, придержала дверь полицейскому.

\- Так-так, что у нас тут?.. Ого!

*

На допросе Тому досталась парочка классических копов - белый и черный, низкий и высокий, добрый и не очень. Белого звали Спайт, негра - Виздом, но Том после ночи в обезьяннике был не в состоянии оценить иронию. Он сидел, скукожившись, на жестком стуле и ждал своей участи.

\- Слушай, малышка, у тебя был при себе мешок чистого кокаина, - Спайт постукивал пальцами по столу, нависая над Томом слева.

\- Не крупинка, блин, не гран... - вторил напарнику справа Виздом.

\- ...а целый долбанный пакет! - Спайт тяжело опустил руку на спинку стула. Веллинг сполз на самый край.

\- Так что не надо нам тут ла-ла, киса.

\- Тебя поймали. Схватили. Ты пропалился, солнышко, игрушки кончились, все по-взрослому.

\- Поздравляю, Томми! Ты теперь не начинающий актер...

\- ...не дублер какой-нибудь...

\- ...не массовка...

\- ...а настоящая гребаная звезда.

\- Догадайся, какую роль тебе отведут на нашей большой зарешеченной сцене?..

\- Правильно! Самую что ни на есть главную. Выступать будешь каждую ночь. И аудитория у тебя будет очень требовательная и очень, очень возбужденная.

\- Но ты не волнуйся, во всем есть плюсы. Поиграешь задом для насильников и маньяков годика два...

\- ...зато потом, когда выберешься и встретишь какую-нибудь милую девчушку...

\- ...она всем подружкам расскажет, какой ты идеальный и заботливый парень. А все потому, что ты к тому моменту будешь во всех подробностях знать, каково это - быть телкой.

\- Только одна останется загвоздочка: тебе не захочется девчушке засадить, ты начнешь просить, чтобы она тебя трахала...

\- ...потому что по-другому у тебя уже не встанет.

\- Хваааатит! Я все расскажу! Все! Клянусь! - Том зарыдал в голос. Копы переглянулись над поникшей темноволосой головой и синхронно усмехнулись.

*

\- Джим, это было охуительно, - заявил Спайт, едва напарники переступили порог кабинета капитана Бивера, помахивая листами с показаниями.

\- Да, Джим, надо было видеть, как мальчишка носом захлюпал, когда Рич ему начал в красках отпуск за решеткой расписывать...

\- ...а Роб еще давит: мол, потом у тебя даже на бабу вставать не будет... Проще, чем конфетку у ребенка отнять, точно говорю.

\- Они наши, капитан, мамой клянусь.

\- Звание копов года у нас в кармане!

\- Да заткнитесь вы, идиоты! Ни черта не врубаюсь в вашу пургу! Что за дело-то? Дайте бумаги! - Капитан указал полицейским на стулья. - Докладывайте, остолопы.

\- Окей. Короче, вчера ночью патрульная тачка затормозила мальчишку на Маллхоланд-драйв - банальное превышение скорости. И что б ты думал? Подходит наш чувак к машине, заглядывает в окно, а там сидит этот голубок, обсыпанный с головы до ног чистейшей кокой.

\- Сегодня утром нам с Робом его вручили, так сказать, тепленьким.

\- Мы сразу почуяли, что дело крупное, потому что наркоты у него была не одна доза, а мешок на полкило!

\- Ну, мы, значит, его припугнули маленько...

\- ...и он расклеился через две минуты. Все вывалил подчистую.

\- И что там за история? - скептически приподнял брови капитан.

\- Держись за стол, Джим. Не поверишь.

*

\- И вот наступило утро второго дня, а Игоря все нет. - Миша улыбнулся официанке и переложил пистолет на край стола, чтобы освободить место для тарелок. Четыре его товарища хмуро переглянулись. - Я звонил Алёнушке - у нее Игорь должен был оставить наркотики, но Алёнушка говорит, что никто не приходил. Вам не кажется, друзья, что нас с вами наебывают?

\- Думаешь, Игорь решил свернуть с пути истинного? - шокированно спросил молодой бугай.

\- Возможно, возможно. Немногие могут устоять перед таким соблазном. - Миша наколол на вилку вареник, обмакнул его в сметану и принялся с наслаждением жевать.

\- А как же инцидент в Форт-Нокс? Разве после такого Игорь стал бы? - пожилой мафиози справа от Миши одарил юнца презрительным взглядом.

\- Вы правы, Павел Олегович. - Коллинз промакнул губы салфеткой. - Машутка, ты не принесешь нам еще водочки? Спасибо, дорогая.

\- А что случилось в Форт-Нокс?

\- Игорь попал в облаву на складе и никого не выдал. Сыграл умело дурачка. Ему дали три года, он честно отсидел два. Выпустили за примерное поведение.

\- Вы правы, - повторил Миша. - Если мой друг жертвует собой ради дела однажды, я буду доверять ему до конца.

\- Тогда кто? Алёна?.. - снова подал голос молодой. - Допустим, Игорь заехал к ней вечером в воскресенье, она по-быстрому передала кокаин товарищам и осталась ждать...

\- Костя, слушай-ка сюда, - Павел Олегович дернул мальчишку за рукав. - Ты знаком с Алёной? Встречался с ней хоть раз в жизни лицом к лицу?

\- Ну, нет...

\- Тогда молчи в тряпочку, малолетка. Пока ты под стол пешком ходил, Алёнушка великие дела вершила.

\- Друзья, друзья, сейчас не время чернить хороших людей. - Миша принял из рук официантки графин и разлил водку по стопкам. - Есть еще один вариант. Игоря могла облапошить наша голубая парочка из Давенпорта. Звучит дико, знаю, учитывая опыт Игоря, и все же... Они завалили Майкла Розенбаума, а Майкл был знатоком своего дела. В любом случае, других зацепок у нас нет. Сходите завтра с утречка по тому адресу, что мы нашли в доме отца одного из пидорасов. Делайте что хотите, но чтобы завтра передо мной лежали их головы на блюдечках с голубой каемочкой. Договорились?

*

\- В общем, какой-то коп из непонятно какого отделения два года назад спер из следственной камеры чемодан кокаина - почти на три миллиона баксов. - Виздом вскрыл коробку с пончиками и довольно принюхался. - Он долго боялся сбывать товар...

\- Правильно, между прочим, боялся, сука, - буркнул Спайт.

\- Ага. Он долго боялся, но потом упросил какого-то... Как там сказал малыш Томми?

\- "Долбанутого голубого психопата".

\- Точно. Уговорил "долбанутого голубого психопата", с которым якобы с детства дружит, посодействовать с продажей. И мистер Веллинг свел его со своим боссом, продюсером Эриком Крипке.

\- Он снял "Кольт".

\- А, помню, помню. Еще сиквел был, да? - Бивер задумчиво пригубил кофе. - Моя дочка от него тащится.

\- Да, классный фильм.

\- Угу.

\- И что, парни, вы этому Веллингу верите? - поинтересовался капитан.

\- Я верю, что он верит в то, о чем говорит, - заявил Виздом.

\- Мальчишка так пересрал, Джим! Даже рассказал нам зачем-то, что его мамка подделывает рецепты на валиум, - ухмыльнулся Спайт.

\- Сам видишь, капитан - он сделает все, что мы попросим. Сделку они собираются провернуть завтра в час, отель "Беверли Амбассадор", и наш приятель Томми уже согласился пошпионить. Так что я предлагаю засунуть жучок ему в штаны.

Спайт едва не поперхнулся пончиком.

\- Это жестоко, Роб. Но, блин, охрененная идея.

\- Серьезно? Он согласился на прослушку? - Бивер даже поднял глаза от чашки.

\- Мы его... уговорили.

\- Грязно работаете, - покачал головой капитан. - Ладно, добро. Надо только поставить верхи в известность.

\- Да зови, блин, кого хочешь, Джим, хоть кавалерию, лишь бы в отчете написано было черным по белому: Ричард Спайт и Роберт Виздом разрулили дело.

***

В среду утром Чед проснулся непривычно рано. От Джареда и Дженсена вестей не было уже третий день, и сегодня он решил перебороть-таки страх и хотя бы выяснить, живы ли его друзья. Час дня, между тем, близился, нужно было ехать на встречу с Крипке, а у Чеда не было ни наркотиков, ни драгдилеров. К двенадцати двадцати он накрутил себя настолько, что от звонка в дверь едва не свалился с кресла.

\- Дженсен, что у тебя с лицом?.. - охренел Чед, когда Дженсен закрыл за собой дверь и снял капюшон.

\- Мы играли в баскетбол, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Ты разодрал себе щеку мячом?!

\- Я выиграл, Дженс начал меня поздравлять, мы слегка увлеклись и нарвались на драку, - пояснил Джаред. - Ну что, готов стать настоящим драгдилером, Чедище?

\- Вы охренели, парни. Какого черта вы вообще пропали на два дня, а?.. Я уж не знал, куда бежать, вдруг вас повязали!

\- У нас медовый месяц, Чед, - напомнил Дженсен, усаживаясь рядом с развалившимся на диване Джейком. Джейк помахал ему рукой, довольно улыбнулся и протянул косячок. Дженсен взял его, затянулся и тут же закашлялся.

\- Не кури то, что курит Абель. Жизненная мудрость, - прокомментировал Чед, но не позволил друзьям сменить тему: - Вы в курсе, что вы оба мужики, а? В драку они, блядь, ввязались. Соситесь по улицам больше. Падалеки, к тебе это особенно относится.

\- Я не могу сосаться по улицам сам с собой, мама, - усмехнулся Джаред и в подтверждение тезиса наклонился к Дженсену за поцелуем.

\- Идиоты. Ладно, черт с вами. Джейк клянется, что мы доберемся до отеля "Беверли Амбассадор" за полчаса, так что вы, блин, как раз вовремя.

\- Ты там бывал, Джейк?.. - Дженсен с плохо скрываемой неприязнью смотрел на косяк, о котором Абель, судя по всему, успел забыть.

\- Угу, там живет чувак, который продает прикольные сиреневые таблетки, - кивнул Джейк.

\- Окей, но если мы опоздаем, виноват будешь ты... Джа, вы что, после этого сразу уезжаете?.. - Чед заметил дженсенову сумку рядом с чемоданом.

\- Да. Проводишь нас до аэропорта? Кстати, я дарю тебе мою верную розовую детку.

\- Бля, зачем мне полудохлый розовый кадиллак? Это что, моя доля, типа?

\- Друг. - Джаред встал и порывисто обнял Чеда. - Разумеется, нет. Просто я знаю, что ты будешь о ней заботиться. Ради меня. Помешает тебе в Голливуде тачка, что ли?

\- Джаред. - Чед, прищурившись, смотрел на друга снизу вверх.

\- Чего?..

\- Не лезь больше в пекло, ясно? Вам с Дженом приключений на ваши голубые жопы и без того хватает.

\- Не буду, дружище. Не буду.

\- Дружба - это так трогательно, - вздохнул Джейк. - Ты докуривай, Дженсен, если хочешь, у меня еще есть!

\- Спасибо, - Дженсен кашлянул и бросил косяк в полупустую банку колы.

\- Нам пора, детка.

\- Идем. Пока, Джейк. Удачи.

Чед принялся рыскать по коридору в поисках куртки. К счастью, в кармане этой самой куртки лежал его мобильник, который начал оглушительно трезвонить.

\- Алло?.. Ой, здравствуйте, Сэра! Что? О... Да, конечно. Завтра буду. В одиннадцать, да.

Джаред остановился в дверях, удерживая Дженсена одной рукой за ремень, и вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Я получил роль. - Чед тупо пялился на экран телефона и хлопал глазами. - Завтра подписываю все бумажки, а потом лечу в Ванкувер.

\- Охрененно, чувак!.. Это же просто охрененно! - Джаред напрыгнул на друга и восторженно похлопал его по спине.

\- Поздравляю, Чед! - Дженсен, радостно улыбаясь, присоединился к обнимающейся куче.

\- Это знак свыше. Все будет круто, детка!

\- Купи стиральный порошок, пожалуйста, - пискнул с дивана Джейк.

*

\- Окей, Томми, ты как? - Спайт, посмеиваясь, сделал знак технику, и тот надел наушники. Полицейские сняли номер на том же этаже, что у Крипке, и теперь проверяли по десятому разу оборудование.

\- Как?.. Вы еще спрашиваете?.. Я думал, что "жучок" - это маленькая, почти невесомая фигня, как в фильмах, а такое чувство, будто мне кирпич прикрутили к яйцам! - Том переминался с ноги на ногу, то и дело засовывая руки в карманы, чтобы поправить микрофон.

\- Сам же понимаешь, малыш - если тебя вдруг начнут обыскивать, там уж точно смотреть не станут, - Виздом успокаивающе похлопал Веллинга по спине. - А теперь отойди к двери и скажи что-нибудь.

\- Ладно. Ладно. - Том отошел подальше, неестественно выгнул голову и отчетливо спросил: - Так? Меня? Слышно?

\- Парень, ты должен вести себя естественно! Забудь о том, что тебя прослушивают. Просто болтай, как обычно. И не косись на свой хрен, Бога ради.

\- Хорошо. Ладно. - Том прокашлялся и, глядя прямо перед собой, стал читать без выражения: - Но что за проблеск света в том окне? Так это же рассвет, а солнце - это моя Джульетта. Солнышко, взойди, чтоб смерть пришла завистливой луне...

\- Ну что, слышишь эту муть?..

\- Все в норме, парни. Записано, - техник снял наушники.

\- Не нервничай, Томми. И помни: мы будем все время тут, и мы слышим каждое слово. К нам присоединится еще пара ребят из управления - они лучшие, обещаю. Если что вдруг случится, мы ворвемся к Крипке с пушками наголо.

\- И спасете меня?..

\- Спасем, куда денемся. Давай прогоним еще раз: тебе нужно заставить Крипке...

\- Да, да, помню. Надо, чтобы он прямым текстом сказал, что собирается купить наркотики. И чтобы Джаред назвал имя своего приятеля-копа.

\- Умница. Все пройдет гладко, Томми, обещаю. Ты ведь не хочешь в тюрьму?..

\- Н-нет.

\- Тогда давай посадим туда твоего босса. Докажи всем, Томми, что ты крутой актер, окей? Раз, два, три - пошел!

*

Джейк не соврал: до отеля "Беверли Амбассадор" оказалось даже не полчаса, а всего двацать минут езды. Джаред без проблем припарковался и принялся рыться в сумке Дженсена.

\- Чего ты там копаешься? - Чед нетерпеливо глянул на часы.

\- Ищу кое-что. - Джаред развернул скомканные джинсы, достал пистолет и сунул себе за пояс.

\- На хрен ты пушку с собой притащил?.. Господи, маньяк, зачем я вообще с тобой связался?!

\- На всякий случай. Расслабься, Чедище.

Дженсен поправил Джареду рубашку и куртку, чтобы пистолет не торчал, и пробормотал что-то ему на ухо - Чеду с заднего сиденья не было слышно. Джаред поцеловал мужа в нос и одернул капюшон его толстовки, прикрывая царапину. Да уж, не лучший видок для драгдилера, - подумал в который раз Чед, но сейчас повод для паники появился куда более серьезный:

\- На какой такой случай, Джаред?

\- На случай, если им вдруг приспичит нас кокнуть. Не знаю. Вдруг?

\- Мудак ты, Падалеки. Крипке тебе не сутенер!

\- Я в курсе, Мюррей. - Джаред непривычно спокойно посмотрел на Чеда. - Я и не думаю, что пистолет мне сегодня пригодится. Просто события последних недель меня научили: лучше взять с собой пушку и обнаружить, что она тебе не нужна, чем оказаться под прицелом безоружным. Идемте?

Возразить Чеду было нечего. Он неохотно вылез из машины и поплелся вслед за друзьями к огромным стеклянным дверям. Вдруг Джаред остановился, опустил чемодан с наркотой на землю и задумчиво нахмурился.

\- Что такое? - раздраженно спросил Чед. - Мы уже почти опаздываем.

\- Парни, погодите. Не знаю, как вам, а мне страшно до чертиков. Может, забьем на эту блядскую сделку?

Дженсен снял очки и непонимающе сдвинул брови: судя по всему, заявление Джареда стало для него таким же сюрпризом, как для Чеда.

\- Ты что, всерьез?.. - Мюррей отказывался верить своим ушам.

\- Нет. Да. Не знаю. - Джаред сунул руки в карманы куртки. Ему было жарко, лоб блестел от пота, но принципу "все мое ношу с собой", над которым так смеялся Чед, и он, и Дженсен сегодня следовали неукоснительно: Джаред надел на футболку рубашку и куртку, а Дженсен оделся так же, как в воскресенье, только узким брюкам предпочел удобные старые джинсы. О том, чтобы произвести благоприятное впечатление на клиента, речи уже не шло, и это Чеда настораживало.

\- Понимаете, сейчас у нас еще есть возможность передумать. Последняя возможность. - Джаред перевел взгляд с Чеда на Дженсена. - Ты как?

\- Мы уже обсуждали это, детка. После того, что случилось с твоим отцом... - Дженсен запнулся.

\- Вашу мать, я так и знал, что вы неспроста на два дня пропали! Что случилось с Джерри? А?

\- Чед, Джей сейчас не хочет рассказывать, - оборвал его Дженсен. Чед ни разу не видел его таким... опасным. Джаред все-таки заговорил, но тон у него был такой, что у Чеда по спине побежали мурашки.

\- На нас напали мафиози. Дженсену едва удалось вырваться. У него из-за этого порезано лицо. Вчера я позвонил отцу, потому что только через него нас можно было выследить, я волновался. Отец не взял трубку. Тогда я позвонил дяде Клиффу, и он сказал, что уже несколько дней как пытается меня разыскать: отца нашли мертвым. Его застрелили. - Джаред достал из кармана одну из зажигалок Дженсена и принялся вертеть ее в руках. Дженсен едва заметно побледнел и снова надел очки. - Я долго думал, Чед. Мы с Дженом об этом говорили вчера весь вечер. Отец больше всего в жизни боялся умереть ни за что. И - нет, Чед, я не считаю, что жизнь моего отца стоит полтора лимона, блядь!

Чед захлопнул рот и заставил себя расслабить руки, сами собой сжавшиеся в кулаки.

\- Так или иначе, отца не вернешь. Поверь мне, Мюррей, совестью я буду мучиться до конца жизни. Сейчас не о том речь. Я не хочу потерять кого-то еще. Джена. Тебя. С деньгами мы сможем защититься, без денег - нет. Вот и вся разница. - Джаред сунул Дженсену в рот сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой, будто вид курящего человека успокаивал его так же, как никотин.

\- Вовремя ты, - буркнул Чед.

\- Я задумывался и раньше, говорю же. Просто сейчас - последний, мать твою, шанс.

\- Тебе решать, Джей. Я в любом случае с тобой. - Джесен выпустил дым колечком и попытался улыбнуться. - Полетим на Венецианский фестиваль не в этом году, а попозже. Какая разница?

\- Уже без двух минут час, - сказал Чед. - Пошли назад в машину, что ли?..

\- Пошли. - Джаред обнял Дженсена за плечи и коротко рассмеялся, но свободной рукой все-таки подхватил чемодан.

\- А это? - спросил Чед, усаживаясь на заднее сиденье рядом с наркотиками.

\- Развеем по ветру в Далласе? - хмыкнул Дженсен.

Джаред вертел ключи на пальце и сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу. Он не спешил заводить мотор, но ни Чед, ни Дженсен не хотели его торопить. Наконец Джаред решительно выбрался из жаркой куртки, широко, диковато улыбнулся и убрал ключи в карман.

\- Джен, любовь моя. Чед, друг. Простите, но я должен это сделать. Я буду всю жизнь жалеть, если не сделаю. Отец бы надрал мне задницу, но потом пожал бы мне руку, понимаете? Это как с Рози, Джен, помнишь, он ведь сказал, что я поступил правильно! А я могу сейчас обеспечить счастливое будущее самым дорогим людям. Так какого хера я прячу башку в песок? Мюррей, ты почему не пнул меня как следует, педрила? Дженс, разве буду я таким живым, как ты любишь, если сейчас отступлюсь? А Ник? А Элвис? Разве они предпочли бы смыться в такой ситуации? К тому же, Крипке - не мафиози, жаждущий нашей крови, и не коп, мечтающий засадить нас за решетку. Он просто киношник, которому хочется нюхнуть хорошей коки. А мы? Мы - то, что нужно Крипке. Точка, мать вашу.

Джаред выпрыгнул из машины. Дженсен и Чед, переглянувшись, последовали за ним.

*

\- Том, Том, твоя основная цель - остаться на свободе, помни об этом, - пробормотал себе под нос Веллинг, направляясь через холл навстречу драгдилерам.

\- Привет, чувак. Прости, мы слегка задержались, - Джаред подмигнул Тому, косясь на Дженсена, и Дженсен ответил ему хитрой улыбкой, кутаясь в капюшон. Они по очереди пожали Тому руку. - Ну что, пора?

\- Пора. Эрик уже ждет. - Том нервно повел плечом и без лишних слов зашагал к лифтам. По счастью, в широкой светлой кабине не оказалось даже лифтера, и четверо парней в молчании преодолели пять этажей. Наконец Джаред подал голос:

\- Том?

\- А? - Веллинг нахмурился.

\- На колени.

\- Чего?.. - одновременно выкрикнули Том и Чед.

\- Я сказал, на колени, Томми. Лицом ко мне. Дженс, нажми на "стоп", будь другом. Чед, заткнись, я знаю, что делаю.

Дженсен остановил лифт. Чед инстинктивно отшатнулся. Том послушно бухнулся на колени и, не дожидаясь указаний, сложил руки за головой. Джаред достал пистолет и ткнул дулом Тому в лоб.

\- Молчите, оба, и не вмешивайтесь, - еще раз предупредил Джаред, - мне надо поговорить с Томми.

*

\- Он знает. Он, твою мать, понял! - Спайт вцепился в плечо напарника.

\- Тихо. Он никак не мог обнаружить жучок.

\- Но он знает, что что-то, на хрен, не так! Как?!

\- Ждем. Ждем, ребята.

*

\- Ты, наверное, считаешь меня самым тупым мудаком во всем долбанном мире, Томми. Так?

\- Нет! - губы Тома дрожали.

\- Нет? - Джаред сорвался на крик. - Не ври мне, сука, я же чую, что ты врешь! Ты считаешь меня самым тупым мудаком в мире! Давай, скажи: "Джаред - самый тупой мудак на Земле"! Ну?

*

\- Нам надо спасать парня, Роб.

\- Как? Они в лифте! Не успеем. - Виздом выругался и бросил свою пушку на стол.

\- Этот псих Джаред его застрелит. Стопудово.

*

\- Говори, Том, у меня терпение, твою мать, не резиновое! - Джаред щелкнул предохранителем. Том едва не завалился на спину в попытке отодвинуться.

\- Т-ты - с-самый т-тупой мудак... - прохлюпал он.

\- Молодец. Умничка. Так вот, Томми-детка, я не настолько туп, как ты думал.

\- К-конечно, н-нет!

\- Джа, какого черта ты творишь, он ничего не сделал!

\- Заткнись, Чед! Что там? А ну, рассказывай, что нас там ждет! Быстро! Не то выпущу тебе пулю прямо в рот!

*

\- Застрелит. Зуб даю.

\- Да нет же, Рич. Том, трусливая ты тряпка, он блефует! Ты актер, мать твою, или не актер? Играй, тварь бесполезная! Шоу продолжается!

\- Он тебя не слышит.

\- Да знаю я, блядь.

*

\- Вставай. Вставай, ну же. - Том, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги. Джаред ни на секунду не опускал пистолет. - Ты меня слушаешь, Том? Слушаешь?.. Как говорил Ник Фьюри, "если я неправ, то извинюсь по полной программе". Но я нутром чую, слышишь, нутром! Трясет меня, врубаешься? Лучше скажи мне сейчас, Томми, потому что если что-то пойдет не по плану, тебя я замочу первым. Дошло? А теперь перестань лить слюни и объясни, какого хера меня так трясет!..

Том бесшумно рыдал.

\- Окей, твоя жизнь - твой выбор, - Джаред покрепче сжал пистолет и положил палец на курок.

\- Джаред, ты охуел?!

\- Чед, я кому сказал, молчи!

\- Не надо, - пролепетал наконец Веллинг и принялся тараторить неестественно тонким, мальчишеским голосом: - Спасите меня, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста! Я больше не хочу тут быть. Заберите меня. Я думал, все будет не так. Мама, прости. Спасите меня. Спасите, спасите, спасите...

Чед дернулся вперед, но Дженсен схватил его за локти и покачал головой. Впервые Чеда по-настоящему взбесили черные очки: он не понимал, что происходит, и хотел узнать, понимает ли Дженсен; ему было страшно, панически страшно за лучшего друга, который - Чед вдруг с ужасающей ясностью это понял - окончательно свихнулся. Он умоляюще глянул на Дженсена, надеясь, что он сделает хоть что-нибудь со своим психованным мужем, но Дженсен уже не смотрел на него: он смотрел на Джареда, беззвучно шевеля губами. Секунда - и Джаред медленно опустил пистолет, сунул его обратно за пояс.

\- Том. Прости, Том, - он положил руки Веллингу на плечи, и Том тут же уткнулся ему в грудь, безудержно всхлипывая. - Ну, ну. Тише, успокойся, ничего личного, ты ведь понимаешь? Мне нужно было убедиться, что я не веду мужа и лучшего друга в засаду. Мир?

\- М-мир.

\- Ну вот и здорово. Тогда поехали?

\- Господи... Джаред, я уже говорил, что ты совсем съехал?! - Чед вывернулся из ослабевшей дженсеновой хватки и изо всех сил толкнул друга в бок, но Джаред даже не пошатнулся - только рассмеялся.

\- Говорил, Чед. Эй, я же извинился! Прости, Томми, еще раз.

Том судорожно тер лицо рукавом и глупо улыбался. Дженсен с облегченным вздохом нажал на кнопку верхнего этажа и дернул Джареда за руку. Не успел Джаред обернуться, как его тут же обхватили крепко за шею и увлекли в резкий, неуклюжий, но все-таки успокаивающий поцелуй.

*

\- Гений. Наш мальчик - гений. Я же тебе говорил, Рич!

\- Да уж, гений. Как тебе малец Джаред? Я хренею с этого парня. Психушка по нему плачет, это уж точно.

*

Когда в дверь настойчиво позвонили, Джейк отреагировал не сразу: он был очень занят. Он дрочил.

\- Есть кто-нибудь дома? - заорали из-за двери.

\- Открыто, вашу мать, - Джейк прикрылся одеялом и выключил телевизор, всем своим видом демонстрируя презрение к окружающему миру. В квартиру строем прошествовали четверо мужчин в одинаковых классических костюмах. Каждый держал в руках по пулемету. Они выстроились перед диваном, как на параде, и самый старший - пожилой, седой, со шрамом на носу - спросил:

\- Ты - Чед Майкл Мюррей?

\- Нет, - отозвался Джейк.

\- Ты знаешь человека по имени Джаред Падалеки? - продолжил допрашивать мужик, глядя Джейку прямо в глаза.

\- Знаю, - кивнул Джейк.

\- Где мы можем его найти?

\- Отель "Беверли Амбассадор", номер Эрика Крипке, - отчеканил Джейк.

\- Павел Олегович, я знаю адрес, - подал голос другой пулеметчик.

\- Замечательно. Едем.

Таким же ровным строем вооруженные гости покинули квартиру. Последний аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, перехватывая пулемет в левую руку. Джейк задумчиво перевел взгляд с двери на телевизор, пожал плечами и щелкнул пультом.

*

Комнаты в "Беверли Амбассадор" были шикарные, не чета "номеру для молодоженов" в дешевом отеле. Похоже, Крипке жил в двухэтажном номере на верхнем этаже постоянно, а не использовал его для сделок, как сначала думал Джаред. Он всегда считал зажравшимися ублюдками людей, предпочитающих выбрасывать тысячи баксов в день вместо того, чтобы купить дом, и шепотом поделился мыслью с Дженсеном. Тот улыбнулся, кивнул, в который раз вытер мужу лоб и поправил воротник его рубашки. Джаред не нашел в себе сил улыбнуться в ответ - он все еще не мог отделаться от дурного предчувствия, охватившего его в лифте. Дженсен, конечно, обеспечил ему двухминутную передышку, но стоило ему оборвать поцелуй, как тревога и совесть набросились на Джареда с новой силой. "Все будет круто, детка", - шепнул ему Дженсен.

\- Говорить буду я, - предупредил Джаред Чеда. "Все будет круто, детка", - пообещал он себе, первым проходя в номер. Их уже ждали телохранители Эрика с автоматами наперевес.

\- Добрый день, Том. Это твои друзья? - поприветствовал гостей низкий, широкоплечий охранник лет сорока.

\- Ага, можно и так сказать. Ребята, это Бен и Руди, - представил телохранителей Том. Он на удивление быстро взял себя в руки после инцидента в лифте. Почувствовал себя крутым и значимым, заключил Джаред: Том расправил плечи и выпятил грудь, когда суровый охранник доброжелательным кивком признал его как "своего".

\- Проходите в гостиную, - сказал Бен, опуская оружие. - Эрик в туалете, сейчас будет.

Гостиная оказалась огромной и многоугольной. Посередине стоял диван, напротив - кресло, между ними - кофейный столик; один угол комнаты был отгорожен баром, другой - стендом, увешанным фотографиями Крипке и его коллег; гигантские окна закрывали портьеры. В соседнее помещение, где располагался зимний сад, вела резная арка, а в небольшом коридоре была, судя по всему, уборная - именно туда показал охранник, сказав, что Крипке вышел в туалет. Звуков никаких из ванной, впрочем, не доносилось: в номере была шикарная звукоизоляция.

На полу в гостиной лежал толстый белый ковер, но охранники не стали просить гостей разуться. Чед уже хотел было усесться на диван, но Бен положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо.

\- Позвольте, небольшая предосторожность, - пояснил он, передавая автомат Руди, и принялся похлопывать Чеда по бокам. Закончив с Чедом и Дженсеном, он протянул руки к Джареду, но тот отступил на шаг.

\- В этом нет необходимости, приятель. У меня с собой только это, - он достал револьвер, поднял руки, демонстрируя, что в остальном чист, и убрал пушку на место.

\- И что же, молодой человек, заставило вас взять с собой оружие? - интеллигентно поинтересовался Бен. Он забрал свой автомат у напарника и спокойно посмотрел на Джареда снизу вверх.

\- То же, что заставило вас, ребята, прихватить тяжелую артиллерию на деловую встречу - небольшая предосторожность, - улыбнулся в ответ Джаред. Не дожидаясь приглашения, он плюхнулся на диван и закинул ногу на ногу. Дженсен, недолго думая, сел рядом, прижимаясь к Джареду плечом. Чед поколебался и тоже сел.

Охранники переглянулись. Где-то в коридоре хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги, и на пороге появился Эрик Крипке, облаченный в до безобразия яркую цветастую рубашку и свободные черные брюки. Он улыбнулся и довольно потер руки.

\- Том! Вот вы и здесь! Представь нас, пожалуйста.

\- Эмм... Здравствуйте, сэр. Так, с краю - мой приятель Чед...

\- Чед Мюррей? - с любопытством уточнил Эрик. - Из актерской школы? Том говорил, что ты весьма талантлив!

Чед невольно заулыбался. Том нахмурился, но продолжил:

\- Посередине - Дженсен. А это - Джаред.

\- Эрик, у парня "тридцать восьмой", - предупредил Бен.

\- Серьезно? - Крипке перевел взгляд на Бена, потом - на Джареда, но улыбаться не перестал.

\- Понимаешь, Эрик, я к таким делам не привык, но интуиция мне подсказала: лучше перебдеть, - Джаред добродушно усмехнулся и пожал плечами, - а сейчас смотрю я на твоих головорезов и даже не знаю, что думать. Страшно мне что-то. У нас ведь деловая встреча, Эрик, я не хочу превращать ее в разборку, так что только скажи - я выложу пушку на стол и забуду о ней напрочь. Тебе решать.

\- Ммм... - Крипке задумчиво нахмурился, но тут же отмахнулся, усаживаясь напротив Джареда в кресло: - Да ладно, оставь, подумаешь, какие мелочи. Бен, не будь занудой, сделай-ка нам лучше кофе! Я очень, очень рад познакомиться, Джаред.

\- Взаимно, - Джаред крепко пожал протянутую руку, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Бен что-то проворчал себе под нос, но послушно отошел к бару. Руди, как истинный телохранитель, замер за спиной Крипке; Том переминался с ноги на ногу у стола, не зная, куда себя деть.

\- Том, ты выглядишь отвратительно, - тут же прокомментировал Эрик. - Нет, серьезно. Неужто на улице так жарко?.. Пойди умойся хотя бы!

\- Д-да нет, я в порядке, - Том сунул руки глубоко в карманы и помотал головой.

\- Ну как хочешь. Прости, Джаред, что заставил тебя ждать до среды - в понедельник и вторник встречался со студийниками. Ты не представляешь, насколько они надоедливые. Цепляются к каждой мелочи!

\- Над чем работаешь? Готовишь что-то грандиозное, а? Колись, Эрик, я ж фанат, мне любопытно!

Крипке, посмеиваясь, принял из рук Бена поднос и разлил кофе по изящным фарфоровым чашкам.

\- Понимаю, понимаю, Джаред. Я был таким же - жутким киноманом, просто сдвинутым. До сих пор поверить не могу, что сам снимаю фильмы...

\- ...и получаешь за них вполне заслуженные награды. Так что там за новый проект? - Джаред взял с тарелки крошечное пирожное и, секунду полюбовавшись на узоры из крема, сунул его в рот.

\- Третья часть "Кольта", - признался Крипке. - Но там пока, считай, черновик. Сейчас обсуждаем название. Что нам эти придурки со студии предлагали в последний раз, а, Том?

\- "К-кольт-3"?..

\- Ага, точно. Не пошли бы они в задницу со своим "три"! - Крипке возмущенно размешивал сахар. - Мне и так пришлось добавить "два" к названию второго фильма... Боюсь, сейчас они мне опять не оставят выбора.

\- Это все фигня! - отмахнулся Джаред. - Ты ведь сунешь туда еще пару емких словечек, чтобы звучало круто?

\- Рабочее название: "Кольт-3: Восстание Люцифера", - Крипке с наигранной скромностью отвел взгляд. - Только никому, Джаред. Это тайна.

\- Я - могила, - Джаред восторженно закивал. - Черт, "Кольт" - это нечто. Знаешь, мне безумно редко нравятся фильмы, которые получают "Оскара". Согласись, Эрик, большинство так называемых "картин", хапающих статуэтки пачками - занудная хуйня, снятая по занудным книжкам, макулатура для любителей пожевать поп-корна и пососаться на последнем ряду.

\- Точно сказано, - Эрик отсалютовал ему чашкой.

\- А в "Возвращении Охотника" тебе удалось показать настоящую войну. Внутреннюю, черт побери, войну персонажей на фоне окружающего их дерьма. Вот это я называю стоящим фильмом, и я рад, что его оценили по достоинству.

\- Спасибо большое, Джаред. Это очень много для меня значит. Еще пирожное?..

\- Ага. Классные мелкие штуки, - Джаред раскусил пирожное и поднес половинку к губам Дженсена. Дженсен шикнул и оттолкнул его руку.

\- Не стесняйтесь, ну что вы! - воскликнул Эрик. - Я - человек свободных взглядов! Когда Том сказал мне, что мой потенциальный деловой партнер недавно вышел замуж, я подумал: наверное, этот Джаред - целеустремленный парень, твердо стоит на ногах и точно знает, чего хочет. Я ценю такие качества. Ведь несмотря на всю нынешнюю шумиху вокруг толерантности и прочей херни реальное отношение людей к геям мало изменилось, да?

\- Ты совершенно прав, Эрик. - Джаред намазал Дженсену нос кремом и довольно рассмеялся, но тут же нахмурился: - Вот буквально два дня назад мы попали в драку... Поэтому Джен сейчас и в очках - у него синяк здоровенный и щека рассечена.

\- Кошмар какой. Надеюсь, эти сволочи не остались безнаказанными?

\- Разумеется, нет. - Джаред расправил плечи и подмигнул продюсеру. - Слушай, а где ты покупаешь эти конфетки? Я жуть как люблю сладости.

\- Заказываю "у Тони" - кондитерская здесь неподалеку. Погоди, я дам тебе карточку. Руди, сгоняй в мой кабинет? В верхнем ящике... Да. Джаред, друг мой, это потрясающе, что у нас много общего! Всегда приятно иметь дело с кем-то, кто разделяет твои интересы, верно? - Они обменялись широкими улыбками. - А теперь давай взглянем на "Доктора Живаго", если ты не против. У тебя ведь с собой все материалы?

\- Сценарий, документы - все тут, - Джаред отодвинул чашки и выложил чемодан на стол. - Ты сейчас начнешь писать кипятком, Эрик, я тебе обещаю.

Крипке с плохо скрываемым нетерпением открыл чемодан и присвистнул.

\- Можно? - спросил он, доставая заклеенный скотчем пакет. Джаред кивнул. Руди как раз вернулся в гостиную с визитницей, и Эрик достал две карточки с логотипом кондитерской - на одной дописал телефон повара и отдал Джареду, а второй разровнял на столе щепотку порошка. Бен без слов протянул боссу трубочку.

\- Он чистый, как видишь, - сказал Джаред, наблюдая, как Крипке вдыхает кокаин крошка за крошкой. - Ты, естественно, сможешь добавить... дополнительные сцены, диалоги, если захочешь.

\- Конечно, захочу, - Крипке удовлетворенно похлопал пальцем по ноздре и откинулся на спинку дивана. - Том уже показывал мне... ммм... кусок сценария, но я не успел толком вникнуть в суть. Бен, налей-ка мне еще кофе...

\- И мне, Бен. - Джаред подождал, пока охранник наполнит чашку, и принялся накладывать туда сахар - три, четыре, пять, шесть ложек. Брови Крипке поползли вверх.

\- Может, тебе добавить немного кофе в сахар?..

\- Не-не, Эрик, я люблю, когда ложка стоит, понимаешь?

Крипке расхохотался и покачал головой.

\- Да уж, Джаред, я рад, что рискнул работать с тобой. Товар, можно сказать, идеальный, и сам ты мне нравишься.

\- Спасибо, Эрик, взаимно!

Дженсен взял ручку Крипке, написал несколько слов на крошечной кружевной салфетке и подвинул ее к Джареду, прикрывая от Чеда ладонью надпись: "Детка, ты безумно крут". Джаред выхватил у Дженсена ручку, но ответ написать не успел - продюсер шмыгнул носом и заговорил деловым тоном:

\- Окей, Джаред, "Доктор" великолепен. И ты великолепен. И твой муж, и твой друг. Все просто великолепно... Без обид, но меня это настораживает. В чем наколка? Убедишь меня, что наколок нет - считай, что мы договорились.

*

\- Да, Джаред, давай, убеди его, - пробормотал себе под нос Спайт. Его напарник хмуро переглянулся с офицером из регионального управления. Тот лишь покачал головой.

\- Пока нам не за что их брать, кроме хранения. Ждем.

*

\- Идем, поговорим там, - Джаред сунул салфетку Дженсена в карман рубашки и махнул рукой в сторону арки. Эрик пожал плечами и встал, но Бен решительно сложил руки на груди, преграждая путь. Джаред усмехнулся: - Вы, головорезы, можете подглядывать. Главное - не подслушивайте.

Крипке вывел Джареда в зимний сад, где, хоть до зимы было еще далеко, пышно цвели розы. Бен и Том двинулись следом, но остановились в дверях, повинуясь жесту босса. Том нервно сунул руки в карманы.

\- Господи, вам что, заняться больше нечем? - раздраженно крикнул Эрик. - Бен, сделай парням сэндвичи, они наверняка голодные. Нам с Джаредом надо обсудить сделку!

Бен, ворча, удалился в глубь комнаты. Том честно отвернулся, запуская руки поглубже в карманы. Крипке фыркнул и хлопнул Джареда по плечу: - Рассказывай, пожалуйста. Я тебя слушаю.

\- Окей, сейчас я тебе вывалю все, как есть. - Джаред сощурился, вытер рукавом лоб и вполголоса заговорил: - Видишь ли, наколки здесь нет тупо потому, что я на наколки не способен. Я ни хрена не рублю в торговле наркотой! Ты привык работать с профессионалами, которые так и норовят тебя наебать, вот и подозреваешь. Ничего удивительного. Только я не профи. Если б даже захотел, Эрик, у меня бы не получилось тебя наколоть, веришь? Я дилетант, самый настоящий. Мне в руки попал целый долбанный чемодан коки, и я мог бы заработать бешеные бабки, продавая ее по чуть-чуть, но тогда я бы стал полноценным драгдилером - пришлось бы общаться с психами, ломающимися нариками, гопниками и прочей швалью, а я не хочу несколько лет подряд ходить по лезвию ножа, не хочу оглядываться, не хочу спать и видеть, что меня вот-вот загребут, не хочу подставлять под удар Дженса. Я и с тобой-то встречаться жуть как боялся, а ты не псих, не нарик и не коп, просто киношник, которому хочется иногда вмазаться. Сейчас мы пообщались поближе - и ты мне, блин, нравишься, а мне все равно страшно. Я простой парень из бедной семьи, который, считай, пошел в один прекрасный день выносить мусор... И обнаружил на помойке алмаз стоимостью в три миллиона долларов. Но я не могу получить за него три гребаных миллиона, потому что не умею торговать! А ты, Эрик, умеешь, поэтому я продам тебе камешек вдвое дешевле. Гуляй, распоряжайся им, как вздумается! Я уверен, три миллиона - это еще не предел, я просто так говорю, навскидку. Это для нас с Дженом что три, что полтора, все равно клад. Нам бы уехать куда-нибудь, где нас не будут доставать мудаки с предубеждениями, купить дом, собаку завести, жить долго и счастливо...

*

\- Ты слышишь что-нибудь?

\- Плохо. Черт. Веллинг слишком далеко! Черт! О, стоп, проклевывается... Да. Есть.

*

\- Хмм. Крайне интересная история, Джаред. Признаться, я такого не ожидал, - Эрик задумчиво почесал подбородок. Тут его взгляд упал на Тома, нервно вертящегося под аркой, и он вспомнил: - Слушай, а Веллинг мне другое говорил. Что тебя попросил продать коку какой-то дурной коп.

\- Тшш, Эрик, не так громко, это только нас с тобой касается, - Джаред, скривившись, покосился на Тома. Том поспешил отвернуться. - Да, меня действительно попросил друг. Коп. Только он не дурной коп, он хороший. У него жена и детишки. Он просто ухватил судьбу за хвост, понимаешь?

\- Почему он доверяет тебе?

\- Мы с детства дружим. Вместе в школу ходили.

\- А если ты весь такой дилетант и ни хрена в наркоте не разбираешься, почему ему взбрело в голову обратиться именно к тебе?..

Джаред ожидал этого вопроса. Он расплылся в широченной улыбке и театральным шепотом произнес:

\- Я его наебал.

Крипке секунды три смотрел на него, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, а потом резко начал хохотать. Бен, Руди и Том бросились в панике к нему.

\- Вы слышали? Нет, вы это слышали? Джаред его наебал! Поверить не могу! Этот человек - злой гений, бабкой клянусь! - Эрик тыкал в Джареда пальцем, никак не в силах отсмеяться. - Схватил судьбу за хвост, да? Это охуительно. Руди, неси деньги, я беру эту коку.

*

\- Бинго! - Виздом и Спайт синхронно схватились за пушки.

\- Это и впрямь охуительно, мистер Крипке. На все сто согласен!

\- Может, подождем еще чуть-чуть? Вдруг он все-таки скажет, где работает его приятель-коп?

\- Да хрен уж с ним, с копом. Выбьем на допросе. Жду не дождусь упрятать этого психа в каталажку! Все готовы? Пошли брать!

*

\- Прошу прощения, мисс. Не уточните, в каком номере остановился Эрик Крипке? Мы из Ворнер Бразерс, по крайне срочному вопросу.

Четверо солидных мужчин в костюмах и при галстуках произвели на молоденькую портье крайне благоприятное впечатление.

\- Верхний этаж, по коридору направо, последняя дверь, - сообщила она. Пожилой, но обаятельный мужчина поцеловал ей на прощание руку.

*

Эрик на радостях вынюхал еще одну дорожку товара. Руди торжественно вынес небольшой кожаный чемоданчик и положил его перед Джаредом.

\- Так. Так. - Крипке, все еще хихикая, погрузился в кресло и посмотрел на Дженсена. - Я забыл. А ты, парень, какую роль сыграл в Сделке Века?

\- Я - муж Джареда, - напомнил Дженсен и обнял Джареда за плечи.

\- Ах да! Муж! Прелестно! - Эрик хлопнул в ладоши и перевел взгляд на Чеда. - А ты?

\- Я - друг Тома Веллинга, - буркнул Чед. Он выглядел ужасно усталым - от страха, от нервов, от необходимости так долго сидеть молча.

\- Надо же. А Том Веллинг - мой друг! Мы все здесь друзья! - воскликнул Эрик. - Джаред, ты не хочешь посчитать свои денежки?..

\- Джен посчитает, - усмехнулся Джаред и коротко поцеловал мужа в губы. - А мне надо, как говорится, сходить по маленькому делу. Я скоро.

Когда Джаред закрыл за собой дверь ванной, Элвис уже ждал его: он опирался рукой о душевую кабинку и напевал "Heartbreak Hotel". Джаред встал перед унитазом, расстегнул штаны и стал подпевать.

\- Вынужден признать, Джаред...

\- ...это было круто?

\- Друг, это было круче, чем круто.

\- Серьезно? Я думал, у меня на лице неоновыми буквами мигает: "лузер".

\- А выглядело все так, будто Клинт Иствуд присел попить кофе.

Джаред заправился, протанцевал к раковине и вывернул синий кран до упора.

\- А "тяжелая артиллерия" и "небольшая предосторожность"? Это было просто и незамысловато, но очень, очень круто, Джаред.

\- Знаю. - Джаред с наслаждением смыл со лба и шеи пот. - Но я даже не думал, когда это говорил, Элвис. Уже потом, минуты через две, подумал: да, вот это было по-настоящему круто.

*

Дженсен с Чедом быстро пересчитали деньги, защелкнули чемодан и молча слушали возбужденные рассказы Эрика о новом "Кольте". Том мерил шагами комнату, зачем-то поглядывая каждые две минуты на часы. Бен и Руди застыли за спиной кресла Крипке, как две статуи: их работа на сегодня была почти завершена. В номере было тихо, спокойно, пахло кофе и розами.

\- Полиция! Ни с места! Вы все арестованы! - дверь номера с оглушительным треском распахнулась, в гостиную вбежала пятерка копов и заняла позицию у стенда с фотографиями. В одно мгновение номер Эрика Крипке превратился в арену боевых действий: Чед схватил Дженсена за руку, Дженсен схватил чемодан; Крипке застыл в своем кресле, вжимаясь в спинку; Бен и Руди взяли наизготовку автоматы; Том с девчоночьим визгом упал под стол и свернулся в клубок, закрывая уши ладонями.

\- Вы! Двое! Опустите оружие! - крикнул Виздом телохранителям.

\- Пошел на хрен, легавый! Бросай свои игрушки на пол! - зарычал в ответ Бен.

\- Бен? Бенни? Ты с ума сошел? - пролепетал Эрик. - Мы все умрем! Делай, что он говорит, они же копы!..

\- А мне насрать, что они копы. Я тебе никогда не говорил, что у меня аллергия на копов?..

\- Джеен-сееен, что делать? - сквозь зубы процедил Чед.

\- Заткнись, Чед, - тоном Джареда бросил Дженсен, быстрым движением сдергивая очки, чтобы лучше видеть. - Просто. Заткнись. И сиди смирно.

\- Парни, никто не умрет, если вы сейчас опустите пушки, - примирительно сказал Спайт. - Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы кто-то умер?

\- Не хотим! Не хотим! - закивал Крипке.

И тут дверь номера издала последний предсмертный стон: мафиози в деловых костюмах ворвались в гостиную и застыли, вертя пулеметами.

\- Никому не двигаться! - приказал Павел Олегович.

\- Боже милостивый, кто они все?.. - протянул один из бандитов.

\- Мы? Полиция! - Виздом и два парня из управления развернулись и взяли на мушку новоприбывших.

\- А за убийство копов синдикат дает бонусы? - с надеждой поинтересовался юный Костя у Павла Олеговича.

*

\- Как по-твоему, я нормально вел себя с Крипке? - спросил Джаред, вытирая белоснежным полотенцем волосы.

\- Шутишь? Он тебя обожает.

\- Я не слишком усердно вылизывал ему задницу, а?

\- Ты сказал то, что он хотел услышать. Это другое.

\- Я ведь и не соврал даже. Мне правда понравился сиквел к "Кольту". Первый фильм был так себе, а вот второй действительно снес мне башню.

\- Вот видишь. Ты сказал Крипке правду, и он это почувствовал. Сразу стал тебе доверять. - Элвис шагнул к Джареду и поправил ему воротник рубашки - так, как все время делал Дженсен. Джаред невольно вспомнил первый раз, когда Дженс поправил ему воротник: они прикатили рано утром в Де-Мойн, забили время в брачном агентстве и пошли брать напрокат костюмы в местном салоне вечерней одежды. Джаред долго возился с галстуком - не хотел выходить из примерочной, пока не приведет себя в максимально презентабельный вид; Дженсену надоело ждать, он отправил продавщицу-консультанта куда-то в дальний отдел за запонками и забрался в узкую кабинку. Джаред любовался его пальцами: два точных движения - галстук на месте, еще одно - воротник в идеальном порядке... Сам Дженсен в костюме смотрелся немного странно, неуместно, ему куда больше шли джинсы и потертые футболки. Джаред даже на секунду засомневался: а стоит ли бросаться сломя голову в такую авантюру?.. А потом Дженсен посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Спасибо, Элвис, - пробормотал он.

\- Не за что, Джаред. Ты мне всегда нравился. Прощай.

*

\- Дженсен...

\- Заткнись. Чед.

\- Опустите оружие! И вы тоже!

\- Тупой легавый, ваши игрушки против этой детки - как из рогатки палить!

\- Это наш кокаин. Мы забираем его и уходим, ясно?!

Каждая из трех сторон пыталась перекричать другую, но почему-то тонкий, срывающийся голос Тома Веллинга резко выбился из общего гомона. Один за другим бандиты, охранники и полицейские замолкли, и наконец в комнате остались слышны только плаксивые мольбы:

\- Офицер Спайт? Офицер Спайт? Офицер Виздом? - Том с опаской выглянул из-под стола.

\- Что тебе, Томми? - раздраженно отозвался Виздом, не глядя на своего шпиона: он все еще держал Павла Олеговича под прицелом.

\- Я ведь свободен теперь, да? Я выполнил свою миссию, - канючил Том. - Офицер Виздом, отпустите меня, пожалуйста!

\- Том, твою мать, молчи и не двигайся! - заорал Спайт.

\- Стойте. Стойте. - Крипке даже перестал вжиматься спиной в кресло и посмотрел круглыми глазами на Веллинга. - Откуда полиция знает твое имя? И откуда ты знаешь, как их зовут? Ах ты... Маленькая бездарная продажная свинья!..

\- С-сэр, пр-ростите, мне уг-грожа-али...

\- Заткнись! - рыкнул Виздом.

\- Заткнись! - вторил офицеру Эрик, вскакивая на ноги. - Ну, Том, что я могу сказать? Можешь забыть на хрен об актерской карьере! Навсегда забыть, слышишь?! Пока я жив, я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебя даже в рекламу тампонов не взяли! Я относился к тебе как к сыну, дал тебе работу, а ты?.. Ты всадил мне нож в спину, паскудный ублюдок!

С этими словами Крипке схватил со стола горячий кофейник и выплеснул его содержимое своему ассистенту в лицо. Веллинг завизжал и попытался прикрыться. Спайт инстинктивно выстрелил: две пули усадили продюсера Эрика Крипке обратно в его любимое белое кресло. Бен завыл, как раненый зверь, и выпустил автоматную очередь: Спайт упал, сбивая спиной стенд с фотографиями.

\- Риииич!!! - завопил Виздом. Бен бросился в коридор, где, помимо уборной, скрывалась лестница на второй этаж. Виздом метнулся за ним, но, стреляя, споткнулся о ногу Тома: Бен успел увернуться, и пуля попала в висок Джареда, который как раз выходил из ванной.

Комната погрузилась в полный хаос. Пахло кровью, железом, порохом и расплесканным кофе. Дженсен дергал руку, пытаясь стряхнуть Чеда, но какого-то черта не мог: у него перед глазами снова и снова сползал по стене Джаред, не успевший даже сообразить, что происходит.

\- Джей, Джей, Джей, что же мне делать? - шептал он. Глаза горели, горло превратилось в жерло вулкана, он наклонился над стеклянным столиком, каким-то чудом сдерживая тошноту. "Я не успел даже спросить, почему ты все еще со мной. А ты не успел ответить. Я не успел научить тебя метать ножи. Не успел отсосать тебе в машине, пока ты несешься по хайвею на ста десяти в час, бешеный мой мальчишка. Всего лишь два миллиона раз сказал тебе, что люблю. Ты так и не сказал, с каким счетом ваша школа победила в баскетбольном турнире. Я слишком много не успел, Джей, ты не можешь. Ты не можешь, мать твою, идиотский мудак, какого хера ты бросаешь меня сейчас, урод, сука, скотина, Джей, не смей, ты не имеешь права, не смей, я больше не буду ругаться, только не надо как Дженис, не хочу один..."

И тут Дженсен увидел.

\- Чед, пусти меня! - совершенно потусторонним голосом приказал он. Рука Чеда тут же исчезла. - На счет три. Слышишь, на счет три? Беги к двери, вали отсюда, ясно?

\- Что ты собираешься...

Дженсен успел удивиться, что Мюррею удалось выдать начало осмысленной фразы, стал считать: "Раз, два, три!" - и подбросил чемодан с наркотой под потолок. Такая цель немедленно привлекла внимание стреляющих: пластиковые пакеты лопнули под пулеметной очередью, воздух наполнился белым туманом.

\- Чед, беги, кому говорю, - Дженсен столкнул Чеда с дивана и сам скользнул на пол. Он даже не заметил, что в левой руке все еще сжимает чемодан с деньгами - нужно было доползти до Джареда, успеть вовремя!.. Краем глаза Дженсен видел пятки Чеда, благополучно пересекающие порог. Сколько же он уже ползет? Господи, скорее.

В коридоре не было никого, кроме полусидящего в неестественной позе Джареда. Вся левая половина его лица была залита кровью. Дженсен наконец отпустил чемодан, сжал ладонями горячие щеки с извечными ямочками, размазывая кровь, прижал пальцы к венке на шее... И нащупал слабый пульс. Его опять едва не вывернуло, только на этот раз - от облегчения.

\- Джей. Джей, детка, давай, открой глаза, ну, - ласково зашептал он, перехватывая Джареда одной рукой под спину, а другую кладя на сердце, - Джаред, мой Джаред, ты живой, черт тебя побери, ты живой.

\- Джен. Дженсен? - Джаред дернулся в панике, и Дженсен немедленно поцеловал его окровавленный рот. - Боже, Джен, ты... Я тебя не вижу. Я ослеп?

\- Нет, идиот, - Дженсен понял, что начал рыдать - всухую, без слез, но все-таки рыдать, - только когда голос его сорвался на смешке. - У тебя просто кровью глаз залит... Попробуй открыть правый, ну? Посмотри на меня.

***

***

***

**Эпилог**

*

Я хотел вынести Джареда на руках, но он заявил, что это будет смотреться подозрительно, и пошел сам, опираясь на мои плечи и прикрывая ладонью глаз. В гостиной Крипке не осталось никого живого, зато в приемной отеля один из русских мафиози, истекающий кровью, держал на мушке девушку-портье и громко требовал, чтобы ему предоставили транспорт и двести тысяч баксов мелкими купюрами. Никто не обратил на нас внимания.

Потом я мчал в больницу (я не рискнул в таком состоянии обрабатывать Джея сам, да и не приходилось мне раньше сталкиваться с пулевыми ранениями), долго ждал в желтом коридоре, ни на секунду не выпуская из рук чемодан - за эти деньги мой Джаред отдал глаз, а мистер Падалеки - жизнь... Мне казалось, что я все еще слышу выстрелы, крики, ругань, чувствую запах дорогого кофе Крипке - специальный сорт, с добавлением пороха и кокаина. Кровь стучалась судорожно в виски, хотелось убивать, но в голове крутились, как заевшая пластинка, четыре слова, и это успокаивало: "Ты безумно крут, детка. Ты безумно крут, детка. Детка, ты безумно крут".

Джаред вышел из кабинета врача и улыбнулся мне. Он сжимал в руке ту дурацкую салфетку, а глаз его был залеплен бинтом. Я сразу же представил вместо белоснежного бинта черную пиратскую повязку, и на въезде в Неваду купил ее ему. Мы тогда решили, что когда-нибудь обязательно купим яхту, а Джаред начнет курить трубку и пить ром. Яхту мы купили, но трубку до сих пор курю только я, а про ром Джаред, по-моему, забыл.

Несколько дней мы просто ехали куда глаза глядят, морально готовились улететь на край света. Синяк у меня на лбу рассосался, щека почти зажила, и Джаред как-то ночью признался мне, что его слегка заводит мысль о моем шраме. На следующее утро я впервые после больницы позволил ему сесть за руль, и, естественно, отсосал ему - только все же не на ходу, а на обочине между Ютой и Колорадо.

Потом мы улетели в Канкун. Для начала.

...Иногда Джареда развозит после виски и классного фильма, и он спрашивает, что бы я делал, если бы он погиб. Если бы чертова пуля вошла на два несчастных сантиметра левее. Я отбираю у него бутылку, улыбаюсь и молчу, но когда он открывает рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, я все же отвечаю - всегда одно и то же. Рассказываю, как без остановок вел бы его кадиллак домой в Даллас, рыдая за рулем. Я в деталях представлял вот что: ночь, хайвей, грузовик, который я не заметил из-за того, что слезы застилали глаза. Скрежет шин, вспышка - и мы снова вместе, где-то там, в мире ином.

Но этого бы не случилось. Я без приключений добрался бы до родительского дома и позволил бы маме с папой заботиться обо мне, как в детстве. Когда-нибудь - через полгода, год, два, три? - я пришел бы в себя, вернулся на работу в свой старый госпиталь или спортклуб. Наверное, женился бы на соседской дочке, если бы она к тому времени еще не выскочила замуж за красавчика-бармена Брэда. И все было бы в порядке.

На этом моменте Джареда развозит окончательно: он утыкается мне носом в шею, начинает перебивать, бормотать всякие нежности, утешать - будто не он, а я распустил сопли на ровном месте. И все же я даю ему выговориться, хоть и поклялся когда-то не говорить ему ничего романтичного, если он будет сопеть зазря. Я целую его, зарываюсь пальцами в отросшие волосы, играю с кольцом на цепочке, жду, пока он закончит меня успокаивать, и шепчу: "Только я никогда не завел бы себе такого офигительного пса, а если бы и завел, не назвал бы его Элвисом". Тогда Джаред смеется, заваливается на меня всей тушей - я терплю, все равно через пять минут сползет на бок - и засыпает, прижимаясь щекой к своему имени на моей груди.

***

***

***

**The End**


End file.
